El piano
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: Hay una tormenta que se avecina, tú y yo obligados a pasar el día... ¿Qué podría ser peor? ET
1. White Star High School

_**El piano**_

_Por: Tiff_

La nieve no había dejado de caer en todo el mes, y la ciudad, caracterizada generalmente por sus largas y limpias calles de asfalto, se veía cubierta por una ancha capa de reluciente blanco. La tormenta que se había venido dando desde hacía dos noches, había cesado al fin, y las personas, felices por el súbito cambio, salían de nuevo a la calle a admirar los pálidos rayos del sol y los vagos vestigios que éste dejaba a su paso.

La preparatoria White Star High School, no era la excepción. Después de un arduo trabajo de parte del personal de limpieza; la nieve había despejado por fin las entradas y los sistemas de calefacción habían sido sustituidos por otros nuevos de mayor tecnología. Claro, lo mejor para los jóvenes herederos del futuro de Japón. Después de todo, era de las escuelas más caras y de mayor prestigio en todo el país. Todo aquel que asistía, debía pertenecer a la elite de la sociedad y no sólo de fachada, sino también de fondos económicos; o en su defecto, debía poseer un talento o inteligencia sobresalientes, lo que les otorgaba una jugosa beca en el lugar.

El sitio era enorme. Parecía más bien un lujoso hotel con todas las comodidades que se podían pedir. Además de contar con canchas propias de todos los deportes, contaba también con un pequeño campo de golf, una alberca olímpica techada y una al aire libre, un teatro, una sala de conciertos, gimnasio equipado, un edificio destinado a habitaciones para ciertos estudiantes y un estacionamiento de cuatro plantas para albergar todos los autos deportivos o de lujo de cada estudiante del campus. Que, por cierto, volvía a estar a su máxima capacidad.

Después de casi una semana de ausencia, los alumnos regresaban a clases ese día. Y, aunque no era del agrado de muchos salir de casa abrigados a enfrentarse al duro frío de invierno, no dejaban de asistir a clases.

De nuevo los pasillos de la gran preparatoria se vieron abarrotados con el escándalo de la juventud. Jóvenes que hablaban, reían, gritaban y se saludaban con gran entusiasmo, dejaban olvidado el frío y el olor a humedad de las instalaciones de los que tanto se habían quejado las semanas anteriores. Los profesores se quedaban en sus cubículos platicando y tomando tazas de café y bocadillos especiales, privilegios de los que ningún alumno podía gozar, sin aventurarse a salir a los pasillos a ser acosados por los cerebritos que pedían la reposición de sus clases, y de otros tantos que los atiborraban de preguntas sobre sus tareas no acabadas.

Yue Tsukishiro, profesor de música del colegio, se sirvió una taza de café caliente y se acercó a la ventanilla de la puerta que daba al pasillo principal. Se asomó sin disimulo, y observó cómo pasaban frente a él los rostros agitados y alegres de unos, y ceñudos y somnolientos de otros. Observó las bromas pesadas que hacían los gemelos Weasley a uno de los de cuarto año, los cotilleos incesantes de las del club de porristas, los coqueteos inocentes de las chicas más pequeñas, y los rostros preocupados de algunos alumnos de último año, conocedores de su próxima época de exámenes. Todos ignorándose mutuamente como sucede en el mundo adolescente, sino se está en el mismo círculo de amigos o en el mundo de los populares, a los que todos conocen y voltean a ver.

Yue sabía varios de los nombres de los jóvenes que transitaban frente a sus ojos, y los repetía constantemente en su cabeza para reforzar su memoria. Sin embargo, al parecer, ésta no era tan buena. Los rostros de varios chicos y chicas le parecían vagamente familiares, sin que pudiera ubicarlos por completo. Pero otros, de aquellos con las mejores aptitudes en su clase, ya habían quedado grabados permanentemente.

Un ejemplo claro, era el del joven Eriol Hiragizawa. Un chico de dieciocho años con excelentes aptitudes para la música, que le habían hecho destacar por encima de todo el grupo de mediocres y no tanto desde su primer año en la preparatoria. Él había sido su profesor tres años seguidos, y siempre le había dado resultados excelentes. Era el que siempre era escogido en los festivales del colegio, y el que había tenido más solos en el piano en toda la historia de la institución. Si tuviera que poetizarlo, ese chico era una leyenda en el lugar. Una leyenda que se pavoneaba por los pasillos, altivo y orgulloso, saludando a todo el que se le pusiera en el camino o le dirigiera la palabra, aunque no conociera su nombre.

En verdad le caía mal ese muchacho. Tenía ciertos aires de grandeza que ningún profesor alcanzaba a percibir, debido a la ceguera que les producía su halagadora plática y su estatus social. Ya que, a pesar del casi desaparecido linaje Inglés, este chico era descendiente de un Lord, y por lo tanto, su familia era poseedora de bastas hectáreas de terrenos y una inmensa fortuna amasada en el negocio de las prestaciones.

Pero esas no eran las únicas razones por las cuales ese altivo joven era conocido en la escuela, su pasatiempo, para deleite de algunas extrañas féminas, consistía en coleccionar trofeos esculturales como novias. Se creía el dueño de la escuela entera y de toda chica linda que se le atravesara en el camino. Y, si había que aceptarlo, sí había tenido a todas las que había querido, y de la misma forma las había dejado enamoradas para cambiarlas por la próxima. Sin embargo, tenía cierto encanto con todas sus ex novias. A pesar de haberlas dejado sin explicaciones, siempre podía disponer de ellas a sus anchas. Debía tener una gran... personalidad, y fortuna y un carro muy caro. Cosas por las que las jóvenes se dejan impresionar con facilidad. No había chica linda o popular que no hubiera pasado ya por él.

Su novia en turno, era una bonita joven llamada Sakura Kinomoto. Una jovencita de su mismo año que le había negado sus placeres por mucho tiempo, pero que al final había caído como todas las demás. Era una chica muy linda en realidad. No muy alta, pero de buen cuerpo y capitana del club de porristas. Era una persona entusiasta y carismática con sus amistades, pero era una arpía con chicos y chicas que no entraban en su 'status social'. Ella era hija de un famoso arqueólogo internacional, que había amasado grandes fortunas debido a sus atinados hallazgos y a múltiples asociaciones con museos de diferentes países, con los que negociaba, a través de la empresa con la que trabajaba, los artículos encontrados en las excavaciones. Al estar su padre casi siempre fuera del país, quedaba a cargo de su hermano mayor, que tenía la obligación de administrar los negocios familiares dentro de Tokio.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba del dinero o la reputación de su padre para ser la joven más popular en toda la escuela. Era un fenómeno que no se debía sólo a sus célebres ojos esmeraldas, y esa típica vuelta en falda corta que dejaba ver su ropa interior a los jóvenes, que la admiraban encantados; sino también a su fama de chica fácil. Cualquier joven que tuviera dinero para despilfarrar en sus caprichos y un carro lujoso para llevarla y traerla, era merecedor de su maravillosa presencia. Así que, cuando llegaba un candidato mejor al novio en turno, simplemente les daba como disculpa una sonrisa dulce, y se iba por el pez más gordo.

Y en ese momento, no había pez más gordo que Eriol Hiragizawa.

Los dos habían empezado a estar juntos hacía un mes más o menos. Después de su última ruptura con una linda e inocente chica de cuarto año, Hiragizawa se había lanzado en busca del premio mayor: la flor de cerezo. Se había llevado un par de cachetadas bien merecidas y una ronda de citas no realizadas, pero al final había logrado su objetivo. Claro, todo después de llegar al colegio en su nuevo carro deportivo, mucho más caro que el de cualquiera en el lugar. Entonces, la chica Kinomoto había dejado a su novio en turno, y por fin había aceptado al ojiazul.

'_Tal para cual.' _Había pensado Yue al verlos juntos, desbordando belleza y orgullo por cada poro de su ser, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por el pasillo. Demasiado para una sola pareja, en su opinión. Era desmedido el orgullo y la petulancia reunidos en tan poco espacio, mucho el escándalo con sus dos grupos de amigos unidos, y demasiado el silencio cuando estaban solos. Claro, debes de estar callado cuando tus manos y tu boca están ocupadas al mismo tiempo... De verdad que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese colegio, jamás había visto a pareja más... ¿cómo decirlo? _Apasionada_, por ponerles un adjetivo. No podían estar juntos sin estar pegados el uno al otro en un concurso perpetuo de ver quien se devora primero la cara de quien, o de quien encuentra primero quien sabe que cosa en la ropa del otro... Seguro encontraban de todo ya sin la camisa puesta... Nunca les había puesto una reprimenda, pero sí alguien más les llegara a encontrar, entonces sí no le gustaría estar cerca...

Ah, y hablando del demonio y su _distinguida_ escolta y compañía, ahí pasaba la _afortunada_ pareja. La institución Hiragizawa y la Kinomoto unidas por las manos. Los dos con sus sonrisas fingidas, caminando con altivez en el pasillo principal. Uno de ellos saludando a todos los presentes, y la otra lanzando miradas asesinas a cualquiera que le pusiera los ojos encima a su novio, simplemente por el derecho de propiedad. Los dos admirados y respetados, los dos más populares, los que tenían el control del colegio por medio de sus subordinados.

Detrás de ellos, medio dispersos a lo largo del pasillo, caminaba el grupo de cada uno, formado más o menos por doce o quince personas. Chicos y chicas que se consideraban de la realeza. Que, en su mayoría, lanzaban miradas déspotas y apartaban del camino a cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente.

Según lo que Yue sabía, de acuerdo a una plática ya algo lejana que había tenido con una de las ex integrantes de uno de los grupos (en este caso en el de Hiragizawa, antes de que se uniera al de Kinomoto), todos los integrantes eran escogidos con minuciosidad. Primero que nada, tenían que ser bien parecidos. Pero no una belleza normal, sino una superior o exótica. Una que destacara de entre todas las otras por sí misma y no solamente por pertenecer al grupo. Después, debía tener alguna habilidad especial. Por ejemplo, Eriol era el maestro compositor de la escuela, Sakura era la capitana de las porristas... otros eran los capitanes de los equipos de baloncesto, los de fútbol, los de americano, las jefas de clase, la voz principal del coro... cualquier cosa que los hiciera sobresalir. Y, por último, tenían que jurar lealtad indiscutible a los líderes.

Pero claro, salir de él, era mil veces más fácil que entrar. Por ejemplo, si llegaba una chica atractiva que le gustara al líder, salía otra u otro que ya no destacara por su bonita cara. Y si bajabas del puesto por el que habías entrado al grupo, era expulsión inmediata.

Las chicas y chicos expulsados se volvían parias en la escuela. Haber pertenecido al grupo para después ser relegado, era peor que nunca haber pertenecido a él. No sólo se enfrentaban a las miradas lastimeras del resto del alumnado, sino que tenían que aguantar las pesadas bromas y comentarios sarcásticos de su antigua hermandad. Muchos dejaban el colegio, lloraban desconsoladamente en los rincones o se escondían lo mejor que podían cuando pasaba la interminable comitiva, esperanzados de ser borrados pronto de la lista negra o a ser olvidados por su antiguo líder. Otros, en cambio, hacían lo posible para volver a subir el status. Los chicos pasaban los días en los gimnasios o en los entrenamientos, y las chicas se mataban de hambre y se sometían a costosos tratamientos para mejorar su físico, lográndolo unos cuantos, y fracasando la mayoría.

Era algo de verdad enfermizo.

Y sin embargo, todos querían pertenecer a ellos. Todos querían ser parte de alguno de esos grupos. Tres o cuatro en total en toda la escuela. Era como pertenecer a la realeza, una realeza que te colmaba de atención, admiración y uno que otro beneficio escolar.

El profesor de música observó la larga comitiva sin ponerle mucha atención, mientas los chicos del pasillo se abrían para darle paso. Un pobre jovencito de cuarto muy desafortunado, no se percató de que obstruía el paso de uno de ellos, y fue empujado a un lado, cayendo al suelo él y todos sus libros, mientras el rubio grandulón se burlaba y pasaba de largo con el resto del grupo.

-Oye Krueger¿Por qué no regresas aquí y le pides disculpas al chico?-

Ah, ahí estaba la única persona con valor humano de todo ese grupo de ególatras. Shaoran Li. Un joven de unos 19 años que tenía gran conciencia humanitaria, sobre todo en aquellos actos que realizaba algún jactancioso de su propio grupo. Era el mejor amigo de Eriol Hiragizawa y el único que se atrevía a decirle sin ningún temor todas las cosas que quería. Era como un miembro con inmunidad en ese grupo. Si hacía enojar al líder, no salía; si llegaba alguien más apuesto, tampoco. Y no tenía que preocuparse por dejar el puesto en el que estaba, porque era el único poseedor de una banda fuera de la escuela. Tocaba la guitarra y cantaba perfectamente, y sus presentaciones estaban siempre llenas en un bar de categoría.

A pesar de su pertenencia a una conocida dinastía proveniente de Hong Kong, famosa por sus artes marciales tradicionales y suma disciplina, estaba en ese colegio por medio de una beca, merecida gracias a su extraordinaria inteligencia.

Por ello, él era muy diferente a todas las personas que conformaban su grupo. Nunca hacía menos a ninguna persona estuviera o no en su equipo, y era el que imponía cierto orden humanitario entre ellos. Era una persona amable y de trato sencillo, algo callado, pero siempre dispuesto a brindar ayuda. No tenía todavía una novia, pero no había falta de candidatas tampoco, ya que era todo menos mal parecido.

-Hazte a un lado.-

Pero en esa escuela había de todo. Si Sakura Kinomoto era la hermosa joven popular con millones de amigos, también existía su contraparte. Era una chica de diecisiete años y medio, de carácter duro y huraño. Popular hasta los extremos, pero no por sobresalir de entre el grupo de Eriol, sino por su mutismo inquebrantable al menos en términos de cortesía. Eso sí, lo poco que dejaba ver de su físico, resultaba encantador de una forma bastante bizarra, o eso creía Yue. Vestía siempre de manera holgada y despilfarrada, dándole un aspecto de vago, sobre todo con esa fea y vieja gorra roja que siempre llevaba sobre la cabeza, quitándole cualquier posible porte femenino.

Llevaba buenas notas en la escuela, y se distinguía en sus clases de filosofía, ya que, en cuanto a argumentos raros y fundamentados, nadie se le comparaba nunca. Eso sí, era muy mala para algunas de las artes manuales más simples. La cocina, por lo que había sabido de su profesora de quinto grado, no era su fuerte de ningún modo. Había tenido que pagar reparaciones ya varias veces por sus descuidos en ese arte. La carpintería, tampoco le hacía mérito. Muchas veces se había lastimado con los martillos, y una que otra ocasión casi se había quedado sin dedos haciendo uso descuidado de la maquinaria filosa. No le sorprendía, por lo tanto, que no hubiera asistido a ninguna audición para su clase en los tres años que llevaba en ese lugar. Si así se llevaba con las máquinas¿Cómo lo haría con un delicado instrumento?

Tomoyo Daidouji era su nombre. Sí, ese era.

Su familia, por lo que él sabía, tenía amasada una basta fortuna. El apellido Daidouji no le era desconocido. Eran los fundadores y poseedores de una gran empresa juguetera internacional, famosa por sus maravillosos espectáculos en la época navideña. Y la joven, a pesar de su frialdad y aislamiento, no dejaba de mostrar su ostentoso origen. Sí, toda la ropa que llevaba parecía desgarbada, pero era diseñada por ella misma, y no con los materiales más baratos del mercado. Además, siempre había sorprendido a más de un joven al llegar en un carro deportivo del año seguida de sus guardaespaldas, que antes y después de la escuela, nunca la dejaban sola.

Yue se preparó para salir enseguida de la habitación, en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea. Era bien sabido que Shaoran Li, a pesar de su carácter generalmente amistoso, odiaba a muerte a esa joven, y que él no era objeto de su adoración. Quien sabe que conflicto extraño llevaban esos dos chicos, pero cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, siempre eran centro de atención debido a sus constantes peleas o concursos de miradas a muerte. Y cuando la cosa en verdad iba en serio, había que detenerlos a los dos, para que no se fueran uno encima del otro. Porque Daidouji era todo menos delicada. Seguramente practicaba algún deporte o arte marcial fuera de la escuela, ya que daba sus golpes muy bien acomodados. Claro que Shaoran Li nunca había perdido la cabeza y siempre se había dedicado a defenderse nada más.

Pero parecía que los ánimos de la joven Daidouji no estaban para presentar pelea. Sus enormes ojos amatistas mostraban cierto matiz de tristeza, imponiéndose a su dureza habitual, pero sin dejarse anteponer ante su descortesía. Shaoran Li pareció notarlo también, ya que, sin decir nada, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar sin ningún reclamo. Yue notó como se dibujaba una leve mueca de preocupación en la cara del castaño... se odiarían a muerte los dos, pero seguramente se preocupaban el uno del otro cuando no entraban en una pelea inmediata.

La joven Daidouji atravesó el pasillo sin mirar a nadie, y entró a uno de los salones de maestros, en donde se daban asesorias privadas. Shaoran miró la puerta cerrada por unos momentos, y después prosiguió con su camino, siguiendo la comitiva de Hiragizawa y uniéndose a él al poco rato al frente de ella.

La campana sonó con estruendo, anunciando el inicio de las clases. Yue suspiró con desgano y dejó su taza de café a la mitad a un lado de los bocadillos, tomando su portafolio relleno de partituras y una vieja guitarra apoyada en un rincón, y salió del salón junto a una estampida de los demás profesores. Cada uno se enfiló con rapidez a un aula diferente, lanzándole miradas derrotadas a sus compañeros antes de ingresar, pero recuperando la compostura al abrir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Yue hizo lo mismo. Observó el alboroto que se armaba en su salón a través de la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, y, con cierto recelo ante los escandalosos adolescentes, entró en ella mostrando la mirada gélida que casi siempre exponía ante los demás y que provocaba un silencio sepulcral cada vez que daba clase. Esa técnica le había funcionado bastante bien, ya que gracias a ella, los lamebotas se quedaban calentando asiento, y los que realmente querían obtener un poco de conocimiento, mantenían su atención centrada en sus instrumentos.

El aula que le había sido designada desde el primer año en ese colegio, era un lugar espacioso, dándole ese efecto el escaso mobiliario (consistente sólo en unos cuantos bancos altos, un librero sin muchas cosas encima y un armario donde se guardaban algunos instrumentos) y el solitario pizarrón colocado en la pared del fondo. El profesor no contaba con un escritorio, pero gozaba el privilegio de utilizar el pequeño taburete colocado frente al piano.

Esa era la cosa más majestuosa del salón. Un piano negro y reluciente de cola larga, colocado sobre una plataforma que le daba una altura especial sobre el resto de las cabezas del alumnado.

Yue atravesó el salón en poco tiempo, debido a sus largas zancadas, y puso su roído portafolio sobre la pulida tapa del piano, sentándose en el pequeño taburete marrón y colocando su experimentada guitarra a su lado.

Un silencio profundo siguió a su llegada. Los alumnos, esparcidos al azar en los bancos de madera, con su instrumento preferido frente a cada uno de ellos, esperaron pacientemente a que el profesor terminara de acomodarse y les dirigiera la palabra.

-Buenos días clase.- la siempre moderada voz se dejó esparcir por todo el recinto, produciendo un pequeño eco casi imperceptible. –Espero que hallan disfrutado de su descanso obligado, y que hallan practicado mucho para el festival de navidad, como habíamos acordado.-

Un murmullo de aprobación se dejó oír por el salón, hasta que una profunda y sosegada voz se levantó sobre las demás sin ningún esfuerzo.

-No creo que el festival sea muy importante ya. He escuchado que se está programando un recital para el fin de cursos, y que asistirán algunos cazatalentos.- dijo Eriol Hiragizawa muy seguro ante su afirmación, siendo seguido por un coro de murmullos entusiasmados y una que otra pregunta escéptica.

-Yo decidiré cuando dejar de ensayar para los recitales Señor Hiragizawa, pero parece que está usted muy bien informado. Ya que lo menciona, sí, habrá un recital poco antes del final de cursos, destinado únicamente a los alumnos de último grado.-

-¿Y asistirán estos cazatalentos que dice Eriol?- preguntó Shaoran Li, al parecer emocionado con esa revelación.

-Pues no deberían de estar enterados, pero ya que nuestro señor sabelotodo lo ha revelado, sí, también habrá cazatalentos invitados, y de los mejores.-

-¿Y todos podemos participar?- preguntó el extrovertido Shinishi Tsukiyono, el más joven de la clase, una persona perteneciente al selectivo grupo de Sakura Kinomoto, y de los únicos con valor humano en él, como Shaoran Li en el suyo. Era hijo único de un magnate adinerado en quien sabe que industria (a veces se hablaba de negocios nada limpios) que había quedado sin madre en un accidente a muy temprana edad. Su padre estaba de viaje casi siempre, lo que lo dejaba solo en una casa enorme y solitaria.

-Pues... no.- y un largo y tedioso tumulto de quejas se manifestó enseguida entre todos los presentes. Lanzando todos miradas de desacuerdo en contra del profesor. –No es mí decisión, jóvenes. Esta medida fue tomada por la institución a petición de la Gran escuela de música de Tokio. Esto es para hacer la competencia algo más selectiva. Yo y otros docentes, escogeremos a los mejores para que compitan entre ellos en este recital, después de escuchar las interpretaciones de cada uno en lo que resta de este año escolar.-

-No hay problema con eso.- dijo Hiragizawa en voz alta, volteando a ver a algunos de sus compañeros de manera despectiva.

-Una de las reglas de este concurso es tener una composición original, algo para tocar en cualquier instrumento como sólo una melodía, o para ser acompañada por un solista.- y, antes de que cualquier otro chico pudiera levantar su protesta, Yue prosiguió con voz firme. –Pero eso no es discusión que nos importe ahora. Las reglas serán expuestas en el pizarrón de avisos de música, y ahí podrán consultar las bases e ir a quejarse con la dirección si quieren, y no conmigo. Hoy ensayaremos para el recital de navidad.-

Y así, la clase transcurrió con rapidez, cada cual inmiscuido en la armonía y el sonido de su propio instrumento, sin fijarse mucho en los demás. Eriol Hiragizawa, como siempre, acaparó la atención con sus hermosos y perfectos acordes en el piano, haciendo que aquella pieza, aún con sus pequeñas fallas de parte de los demás, fuera digna de escucharse.

Yue supervisó todo el tiempo. A veces acompañaba a los alumnos con algún instrumento (la guitarra, el piano o el violín) ayudando a embellecer la melodía, y a veces se dedicaba simplemente a corregir estilos y a dar pequeños consejos. Y, como se acercaba el día de navidad y él no iba a estar ahí para ayudarlos, era mejor empezar a corregir fallas.

La clase terminó al toque de la campana, apurando a los alumnos a su siguiente materia. Los jóvenes recogieron sus instrumentos, los guardaron con delicadeza en caros estuches de cubierta de piel, y se los echaron al hombro con rapidez, para alcanzar cada uno su auto antes de ingresar de nuevo a las aulas.

El ruido del salón se apagó completamente al cerrarse la puerta, y Yue se quedó solo en el lugar... o eso pensaba. Eriol Hiragizawa se había quedado al fondo del salón, guardando quien sabe que cosa en el armario.

-¿Sabe profesor?- comenzó el joven, a sabiendas de que Yue estaba ahí, y que se encontraban solos. –Mi pasión ha sido siempre la música, y desde que entré a esta escuela, he venido esperando el momento en que algún crítico o cazatalentos se acercara a mí a ofrecerme algún puesto en alguna orquesta, o la oferta para grabar algún disco... Sé que ha llegado mi oportunidad.-

-Bueno Hiragizawa, componga su melodía, y ya decidiremos sí participa o no en nuestro concurso.- le contestó Yue, aburrido y deseoso porque ese intruso saliera de su santuario.

-No profesor, creo que no me entendió.- y el chico por fin volvió la cabeza, mostrando en sus profundos ojos azules una mirada penetrante y cierto tono amenazante en la voz. -No permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino. Y eso incluye a docentes sobre pagados.-

Y, justo cuando Yue abría la boca para soltar una respuesta, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Los dos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Un chico de ropas holgadas y gorra roja permanecía parado en la puerta, mirándolos a los dos con interrogación.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo...? –dijo Yue cortésmente, relegando a Hiragizawa al fondo del salón con la intención de ignorarlo.

-¿Es usted el profesor Yue Tsukishiro?- y, contrario a lo que los dos esperaban, la voz de aquel "chico" resultó ser una linda y firme voz femenina. Por la ropa y la gorra roja, debieron haber sabido desde un principio que se trataba de la joven Daidouji.

-Sí.- La joven entró con paso imponente, sin mirar en ningún momento al otro chico presente.

-Bueno profesor, con permiso.- y Hiragizawa se dirigió a la puerta con decisión, sin importarle mucho la mirada asesina del profesor.

-Lo veo al terminar las clases Hiragizawa, necesitamos hablar.-

Y, al pasar al lado de Yue y de la joven que acababa de llegar, notó con claridad, como se dibujaba una mueca de burla en aquel rostro de porcelana.

Ah, nadie se burlaba de Eriol Hiragizawa, y mujer o no, no sería ella la primera sin irse sin su merecido...

Continuara...

Hola! Aqui comenzando nuevamente con un fic je. Algo que había traido en la cabeza desde que iba en la prepa, cuando asistí a ver una obra de teatro (musical), y hasta ahora me anime a subirla, porque de hecha ya tenía algo de tiempo. Este es un ET, claro, con sus toques de SS y algo con Yue, ya saben que me eso encanta. No estoy dejando mis otros escritos, pero ultimamente he tenido demasiado tiempo libre y pocas cosas que hacer, así que, si la inspiración lo permite, continuaré pronto con todos mis proyectos. Espero puedan pasar a dejar un comentario si gustan. Muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado tanto mandando mails, es gracias a ustedes que me animo a continuar con nuevas cosas y a seguir con las anteriores. (Sobre todo a reencarnación de Nadeshiko nn gracias amiga!) Dejen un review! jiji

Nos leemos luego!

Tiff


	2. Castigo para Dos

**El Piano**

_Por: Tiff_

Capítulo II:

"_Castigo para dos."_

-¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita Daidouji?- el profesor de música, con paso relajado y sereno empezó a pasearse por el largo del salón, recogiendo algunos instrumentos que habían quedado olvidados en los taburetes y unas cuantas partituras esparcidas en el fondo de la estancia, que acomodó de una manera correcta y cuidadosa en un armario solitario. Tomoyo Daidouji jamás había entrado en ese lugar. No se había preocupado por explorar todos los salones de la institución, a pesar de sus tres años como alumna en ella. Conocía aquellos en donde tomaba clases, y uno que otro que había encontrado en sus tardes de ocio, cuando deseaba estar sola un rato leyendo un buen libro… Más no aquel, ya que nunca le había llamado la atención. La música no era algo en lo que quisiera incursionar en su vida futura. Lo que ella deseaba, era ser una afamada psiquiatra criminalista. Y ese objetivo, distaba mucho de aquel salón casi vacío y su séquito de soñadores empedernidos.

-Me ha mandado la trabajadora social.- contestó ella sin mucho entusiasmo, paseando su mirada amatista por los trazos incomprensibles del pizarrón.

Yue se sonrió con resignación. Bien era sabido que esa joven era expulsada de sus clases constantemente, debido a su temperamento y su poca cooperación para mantener la boca cerrada en alguna discusión. -¿Volviste a pelear con algún profesor?-

La joven le miró sorprendida ¿Hasta ese profesor ermitaño había llegado el rumor de su mala actitud? -¿Cómo sabe?-

-En la sala de profesores se escucha todo tipo de quejas.- y, cerrando el armario detrás de él, le sonrió calidamente.

-Bueno, sí, me han vuelto a correr de otra clase. De corte y confección esta vez.-

-Pero he oído que eres buena en esas cosas.-

-Lo mismo digo yo, no es mi culpa tener a un profesor orate que apenas puede manejar unas tijeras.-

Yue se rió. Conocía a ese profesor. Nervioso y atolondrado, y seguro necesitaba unas cuantas clases de manejo de grupos, pero era buena persona al final.

La joven suspiró. –Como sea, lo quiera o no, necesito de los créditos de las clases de talleres para poder ir a la universidad, y ya no queda ninguna otra asignatura en la que pueda ingresar.-

Yue arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

–Sí, me han corrido de corte y confección, de carpintería, de electrónica, del taller de lectura, de pintura, de escritura, de escultura, de apreciación del arte, de manejo de empresas, de botánica, del club de té… y por nada del mundo formaría parte de las tontas porristas, y soy demasiado perezosa para algún tipo de deporte en la escuela, así que…- y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, lanzando una mirada de total aburrimiento. –Sólo me queda su clase profesor Tsukishiro.-

-¿Sabe señorita Daidouji? No es tan sencillo entrar en esta clase. No es cosa de sentarse en un banquito a observar, aquí es necesario tener verdadero talento.-

-Ya sé.-

-Los alumnos que tengo ahora tienen una habilidad excepcional con algún instrumento, y uno que otro con varios, por lo que no puedo dejar entrar a una estudiante que no puede aportar nada a la clase. ¿Qué instrumento puede tocar usted?-

-Sinceramente ninguno.-

-¿Entonces?-

-La trabajadora social me ha dicho que no es necesario saber tocar un instrumento, hay otra forma de ingresar ¿no?-

-Pues sí. Sí la hay. ¿Sabe usted cantar, señorita Daidouji?-

-Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero creo que no estoy en el mal camino.-

-Bueno, necesitaría escuchar esa voz para poder dejar que se quede. ¿Le molesta?- Yue la invitó con un gesto a subirse al pequeño estrado frente al salón, donde estaba colocado el majestuoso piano de cola, y se fue a sentar a uno de los banquillos frente al mismo, cual público que espera.

La chica suspiró derrotada, pensando que no tenía otro remedio subió el escalón con pereza, se colocó en medio de la plataforma y de frente al profesor que la miraba expectante e interesado, y entrelazó sus manos detrás de ella, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que amenazaba con cambiar su faz desinteresada. ¿Qué más esperaba¡Hacía tanto que no cantaba en público!

Yue se sonrió algo divertido. Sabía ocultarlo bastante bien, pero notaba el nerviosismo creciente en la joven. Por ese breve momento, la dura fachada y la actitud déspota y sarcástica que siempre solía mostrar se resquebrajó ante la situación, y su mirada se notó vulnerable y… asustadiza. ¿Tanto le costaba mostrarle su voz?. ¿Era por eso que jamás había intentado audicionar para entrar a su clase?

Pero ya no pudo continuar realizando conjeturas. De pronto, la chica frente a él cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca lentamente, dejando escapar una delicada nota medio quebradiza, que no se escuchó del todo mal. Yue le miró con mucha curiosidad, esperando el siguiente acorde. Tomoyo Daidouji empezó a cantar, primero en un tono silencioso y quebradizo, que fue aumentando su intensidad al transcurrir la extraña canción y al escucharse a sí misma en los ecos que le regresaban las paredes. El profesor quedó boquiabierto. La voz que escuchó provenir de esos labios generalmente silenciosos y agresivos, le pareció angelical, casi irreal. Era una voz de soprano que fácilmente sobresaldría en el coro bajo su dirección, y que se escucharía perfecta acompañada de la pequeña banda, o sólo del piano. Era casi perfecta… casi. Aún había algunos tonos agudos que podía perfeccionar y otros graves que no le salían del todo bien, pero que tenían arreglo. Si la aceptaba en la clase, tenía que asignarle un tutor que le enseñara lo básico del curso, que le pusiera al corriente en cuanto a los festivales que se tenían que llevar acabo, que le asesorara en cómo mejorar su canto y que practicara a su lado. La joven terminó su pequeña interpretación, y se limpió la fina capa de sudor que empezaba a aparecer en su frente debido al nerviosismo. Se bajó rápidamente de la plataforma y se sentó en la orilla de la misma, escondiendo su rostro con la visera de la gorra.

-Eso fue…- comentó Yue después de una pequeña pausa. –Espléndido Tomoyo.-

Ella levantó un poco el rostro, teñido de un leve tono carmesí en las mejillas que le daba un aspecto inocente y pintoresco, y miró al profesor a los ojos con ansiedad.

-Puedo aceptarte aquí si es lo que quieres. Pero tendré que asignarte un tutor.-

-¿Un tutor?- el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareció inmediatamente, recobrando la compostura que le hacía sentir seguridad.

-Sí. El curso ya es avanzado, y no puedo volver a enseñar lo básico sólo porque estás tú como nueva. Vas a necesitar a alguien que te enseñe a leer partituras y a modular y sacar lo mejor de tu voz.-

-Si no queda otro remedio…- y se levantó perezosamente, se echó su fea mochila al hombro, y se dirigió a la puerta del salón. –Profesor… gracias. No tendría oportunidad de entrar a la universidad que quiero sin el apoyo de esta materia. Prometo no molestarlo… tanto.- y sonrió satíricamente, se colocó sus audífonos en los oídos, y salió del salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Yue suspiró de una manera audible y derrotada. Ese sí que iba a ser un gran reto. Uno enorme.

Y¿A quien le iba a asignar como tutor personal? Había mucho de donde elegir pero… y sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia. ¿Quién decía que Yue Tsukishiro era un rival de poca monta?

…

Sakura Kinomoto, ya con su bonito traje de capitana de las porristas, se miró al espejo colocado en su casillero por enésima vez. Atendiendo a su vanidad, se retocó los labios, ya enfurecidos con un rojo penetrante, y se acomodó su largo cabello castaño con un caro broche de piedras esmeraldas, que hacía juego con sus ojos, regalo de su más reciente novio. Orgullosa de sí misma debido a este particular hecho, había colocado encima de todos sus libros, una fotografía de Eriol Hiragizawa enmarcada en un colorido marco que ella había diseñado, que se podía apreciar desde casi todos los ángulos frontales, gritando con mudo engreimiento: "¡Este pez gordo ya es mío, así que aléjate!"

Producto de tal aseveración y aunado a la impecable figura de la castaña, las chicas que pasaban delante suyo y le saludaban con una sonrisa embelesada, volteaban los ojos con fastidio al dejarla atrás, codiciosas del atractivo, la fortuna, y la lluvia de hombres que aquella mujer atraía con tan sólo un cadencioso caminar. Sakura se sonrió a sí misma al espejo. Sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba en sus compañeras. Estaba todo fríamente calculado. Le parecía hilarante la forma en que le sonreían obstinadamente, tratando de ganar su atención, para después voltearle los ojos ya que se creían fuera de su vista. A ella no le importaba la hipocresía, ni saliendo de ella, ni dirigida a su persona. Pensaba que era una manera de avanzar en la vida ya que nadie era nunca sincero con los demás en todas las ocasiones. Si se quería avanzar, se debía ocultar el verdadero yo detrás de un disfraz de perfección interminable. ¿Quién se acercaría entonces, de no ser así?. ¿Cómo conquistaría tantos chicos, para obtener todo lo que quería, siendo una persona normal, sin atractivo, sin máscara?

La joven se vio rodeada de un momento a otro de su grupo de amigas, que le halagaron el maquillaje, el peinado y el traje impecable de porrista. Ella sonrió como siempre lo hacía, tomó su bastón del casillero, y se encaminó a su práctica rodeada de todo su séquito. Era admirada, era asediada por los hombres, era respetada por el alumnado, y muchas veces envidiada por las otras chicas... y así era muy feliz.

Con un caminar hipnotizante, imitado, pero jamás igualado por todas sus amigas, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Balanceaba su bastón ágilmente en una de sus manos, sin ponerle mucha atención a la amiga que iba a su lado y le platicaba quien sabe que infortunio de su mañana, pensando sólo en lo que iba a comprarle Eriol esa tarde. Tenía que ser algo muy caro. Cumplían exactamente dos meses de novios, y eso era una hazaña para cualquiera en su mundo. Después de todo, nadie había llegado tan lejos nunca antes. Su regla autoimpuesta, era exprimir lo que se pudiera a su novio en turno, y después hacerlo a un lado para seguir con el camino. Y claro, dos meses era demasiado tiempo para sacarle a un hombre lo que quisiera, con uno tenía suficiente. Pero Eriol… bueno, él era una historia diferente. Además de que ese hombre le podía ofrecer todos los regalos que su caprichoso corazón le dictara, no había un mejor postor por el cual cambiarlo en ese momento. Nadie tenía la apariencia, el encanto, la popularidad, el talento… y el auto del joven Hiragizawa, y eso, ya era un pase directo a su sala de trofeos.

¿Cuanto más duraría con él? Eso sería algo que su lujuria se encargaría de determinar.

Sin previo aviso, sintió como una cálida y varonil mano tomaba la suya, jalándola hacia un rincón, haciendo que tirara su colorido bastón al suelo. La sujetaron de la cintura con fuerza innecesaria, y le cubrieron sus recién retocados labios con una boca ansiosa, llena de deseo. Ella se sonrió. Eriol Hiragizawa sabía besar muy bien.

Mientras la pareja desplegaba su espectáculo empalagoso en pleno pasillo, Shaoran Li aguardaba a una distancia prudente a su compañero de salón y mejor amigo. Los miró unos segundos de reojo, y volteó los ojos con fastidio. ¡Con el dinero que ambos presumían tener, bien podrían pagarse un cuarto de hotel!

-Ay Eriol, deja de hacer ese tipo de exhibiciones.- comentó sarcásticamente, tamborileando sus dedos en los casilleros en los que se encontraba recargado. Los dos chicos continuaron un momento más con su ensimismamiento, y se separaron poco tiempo después, sonrojados y con los labios entumecidos.

-No seas celoso Shaoran.- le dijo el ojiazul, abrazando a su novia por la cintura e irguiéndose lo más que pudo en su lugar, demostrándole al resto del alumnado su propiedad. –Sí tuvieras una novia como la mía, tampoco pararías de hacer este tipo de cosas.-

-Sí claro, claro.- respondió el castaño cansinamente, harto del mismo comentario cada vez que esperaba a que ambos se despegaran de la cara del otro. Era algo bastante frustrante.

-Yo creo que es tiempo de que se consiga una novia, así se le quitará el mal habito de espiarnos.- comentó la castaña mirándolo con desprecio pero sonriéndole dulcemente, como siempre que le dirigía la palabra.

-No creo necesitar tus consejos, gracias.- y fastidiado de esperar a su amigo y a sabiendas de que la misma era en vano, se dio la media vuelta rápidamente y se encaminó al salón donde se impartiría la próxima clase.

-No le digas ese tipo de cosas, tiene muy poca paciencia.- dijo Eriol despreocupadamente, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que el castaño se iba sin esperarle.

-Es la verdad Eriol¡míralo! Es un completo nerd disfrazado que de seguro espía en el vestidor de mujeres.-

El ojiazul lanzó una risa sonora, acostumbrado ya a los comentarios de la chica acerca de su mejor amigo. No era que fueran ciertos, sabía que la castaña no lo soportaba y por eso inventaba toda clase de ocurrencias, pero le daban mucha gracia. Shaoran no sabía lo que ellos hablaban a sus espaldas pero, si no se enteraba, no le haría daño.

…

Shaoran se sentó en su pupitre, dispuesto… bueno obligado, a tomar clase de filosofía. Recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos, y volteó a su lado al sitio vacío que solía ocupar su mejor amigo. Como se lo había imaginado, se había quedado con su novia haciendo cosas indecentes en los pasillos. No habría valido la pena quedarse a esperar, presenciando el espectáculo que estaban dispuestos a brindarle… gratis.

Sin querer, volteó la mirada hacía el otro lado, encontrándose con unos ojos amatistas fijos y perdidos que, al notar su mirada ambarina, se volvieron fríos y desafiantes.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le susurró la joven hostilmente, lanzándole una mirada rápida al profesor.

-Si lo tuvieras, me estaría burlando de ti. ¿No crees?- le contestó el aludido de la misma forma incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

-Si lo intentaras, acabarías con un ojo morado otra vez.-

-¡Eso fue trampa!.¡Llegaste sin avisar!-

-Claro, ve a llorar con mamá.-

-Sólo porque eres una niñata Daidouji, o ya te hubiera…-

-Li y Daidouji¡Fuera!-

Y antes de que pudieran contestar alegando alguna defensa, ambos estaban ya en el pasillo, castigados.

-Perfecto Daidouji, otra falta a filosofía gracias a ti.-

-Es mi clase favorita, yo debería de ser la indignada Li.- le contestó la joven de gorra roja, echándose la misma a un lado para verle de mejor forma.

-Sí bueno…- y Li suspiró derrotado, a sabiendas de que cualquier otra palabra desencadenaría una buena pelea por la que no sólo acabarían en el pasillo, sino en detención después de clases. –Eriol me dijo que habías estado en el salón de música con el profesor Tsukishiro¿Volvieron a echarte de otra clase?- y a pesar de que intentó evitarlo en su voz se escuchó un ligero titubeo de preocupación, que por supuesto fue captado por la joven.

-¿Vas a burlarte?- le contestó ella sin rastro de hostilidad.

-Podría, pero preferiría que me lo contaras todo para poder hacerlo propiamente.-

-Mmm.- y muy a su pesar, agachó la cabeza, perdiendo por un momento toda la arrogancia y orgullo que siempre mostraba a los demás. –Me corrieron de corte y confección.-

-Deberías de entrar a las porristas.-

Ella lo vio amenazadoramente. –Claro, con tu amiga Sakura.-

Li volteó los ojos. ¡Que molesta era esa mujer! –Sí claro, me encantan las chicas fáciles sin cerebro. Ella será mi amiga cuando Eriol sea el tuyo.-

-Claro, me encantan los narcisistas en busca de sexo.- y esta vez fue turno de la morena para poner cara de disgusto, lo que causó una risa discreta en su compañero de castigo.

Distinto a lo que todos pensaban, o algo así, esos dos jóvenes no se detestaban… tanto. De alguna forma, sabían que los dos tenían algunas cosas en común. Nunca lo habían hablado, pero sabían que compartían ciertos sucesos que habían sido decisivos en su vida.

Por ejemplo, ambos eran adoptados. Lo habían descubierto alguna vez, cuando habían peleado por largo rato en la biblioteca casi gritándose insultos el uno al otro, que por fin habían llevado a la realidad. Los dos se habían quedado sorprendidos y no habían dicho otra palabra, pero se habían mirado con entendimiento e identificación. Las peleas continuaron después de aquello, pero un sentimiento de preocupación mutua había nacido a raíz de aquel encuentro. Se cortarían las manos y la lengua por si mismos antes de aceptarlo ante ellos y ante los otros, pero estaban consientes de que había un lazo que les unía de alguna manera, de una forma especial.

Tan especial había sido la extraña relación, que Shaoran ya había pensado en esa joven de una manera _amorosa_ algunas veces. Vamos, se la pasaba peleando con ella pero también había notado lo linda y lo inteligente que era. Al menos no era como aquella chica Kinomoto. No dudaba que fuera bonita (aunque que ella no era su tipo), pero sabía en sobre manera que no tenía ni un poco de materia gris en esa cabeza con peinado estilizado. Daidouji en cambio, no tenía la apariencia de aquella mujer, pero tenía el cerebro y la capacidad de sobresalir sobre los demás por ello.

El chico la miró de reojo por un momento, y notó que ella le regresaba una mirada fría y asesina que le erizó la piel, sacándole una sonrisa de espanto.

_Bueno, talvez no sea muy buena idea después de todo…_

…

Una chica de gastada gorra roja y pantalones holgados y desteñidos suspiró con desgano después de anotar la tarea de castigo que le había dejado su profesor de filosofía. Al terminar la clase, había entrado nuevamente al salón del que había sido expulsada con su compañero de castigo, para recibir un sermón kilométrico y una tarea igual de extensa. Shaoran Li había anotado todo lo escrito en el pizarrón y había salido por la puerta con la cabeza gacha y los ánimos caídos, sabiendo de antemano en lo que iba a pasar el resto de la tarde.

Tomoyo Daidouji se quedó sentada en un pupitre otro momento después de que su compañero y profesor dejaron el salón. Recargó su delicado mentón en una de sus manos, y ojeó el cuaderno en el que había anotado la tarea momentos antes. Sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en su delicada escritura que llenaba por aquí y por allá espacios descubiertos de las hojas en blanco, dándole un aspecto desordenado y caótico que sus profesores habrían desaprobado. No podía evitarlo. Era su último año en la preparatoria, y quería entrar a una universidad excelente en la cual desarrollarse para la vida futura. En ella, pedían un ensayo de al menos setenta hojas sobre un tema libre que apenas había elegido, y en el cual había estado pasando la mayoría de las tardes en las que no tenía deberes escolares. Por ello cada vez que una idea que pensaba podía ayudarle a continuar, pasaba por su cabeza, la anotaba en cualquier papel que tuviera a la mano para no olvidarla e incluirla en su trabajo. Aún le faltaba bastante, pero no era una tarea imposible de realizar en un mes.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse para salir de ahí, la puerta se abrió con un ligero rechinido, dejando pasar a una figura alta vestida de azul marino y mezclilla. Al mirarle el rostro logró reconocer tras esos lentes de armazón caro a Eriol Hiragizawa. Volteó los ojos al cielo con fastidio, y guardó el cuaderno lo más rápido que pudo para escabullirse del salón antes de tener que cruzar palabra con ese hígado. Sin embargo, antes de mover un pie para salir, un fuerte ruido frente a ella dejó escuchar su eco por el recinto haciendo que los ojos amatistas se alzaran por fin con sorpresa. El joven que acababa de entrar al salón y que había cerrado la puerta tras de él, tenía sus palmas firmemente clavadas sobre la superficie del pupitre, descubriendo la fuente del fuerte sonido anterior.

Eriol Hiragizawa se inclinó hacia delante peligrosamente, haciendo retroceder a la joven aún sentada en su lugar, sosteniendo su mochila frente a ella en un intento inconsciente de protección. Él cargaba en su mirada un gesto desafiador, enojado y pretencioso, que sacó la dignidad y el aplomo de los ojos de la chica, enfrentándose ambos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Hiragizawa?- Tomoyo fue la primera en romper el silencio tenso de la habitación. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de su contrincante mantuvo el rostro serio y la barbilla levantada.

-Vine a advertirte Daidouji.- siseó el ojiazul con su notable acento inglés, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la joven en señal de amenaza. –Son muchas las personas que han querido pasarse de listas conmigo, y ninguna de ellas se ha ido sin enfrentar las consecuencias. Vine a sugerirte que no entres a la guerra o terminarás perdiendo.-

Y, contrario a la mirada asustada que él esperaba obtener, se encontró con unos ojos burlones y sarcásticos que no parecieron tomar su amenaza en cuenta.

-¿Ah sí?- le respondió ella echándose la visera de la gorra a un lado y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –Gracias por la sugerencia Eriol.- dijo ella tomándolo a la ligera, y pronunciando su nombre de forma ponzoñosa. –Pero no estoy dispuesta a escuchar las amenazas de un crío que se cree rey de la escuela sólo porque su papi tiene dinero. Créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-

Y la chica se levantó de la silla, se echó la mochila al hombro, y se dirigió con paso digno a la salida. Pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, una fuerza la empujó bruscamente contra la puerta haciéndola voltear como reflejo. Quedó atrapada por el cuello por la mano del ojiazul, que no la ahorcaba, pero no la dejaba realizar ningún movimiento de escape.

-Escúchame.- le dijo el joven en un susurro venenoso, sintiendo su aliento pegarle en la cara debido a su cercanía. –Eres una basura que no vale mi tiempo, y más vale que no vuelva a verte cruzándote por mi camino, o sabrás porque soy tan temido en este lugar.-

-No eres temido ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar Eriol Nadie se atreve a acercarse a ti por miedo a tu padre, y no por miedo o respeto a tu persona. No eres más que un bufón jugando a ser Dios.- y la chica logró librarse de la mano que aprisionaba su cuello para salir apresuradamente del lugar, después de acomodar su rodilla derecha en la entrepierna del ojiazul, que se dobló adolorido lanzando un pequeño gemido angustioso.

Sosteniéndose el punzante dolor que casi le hizo desplomarse al suelo, alcanzó a ver la gorra roja de la cabeza de la chica como un manchón colorado en el aire antes de que abandonara el lugar con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, causándole, además del dolor, una ira que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

…

Yue terminó las clases del día temprano. Al no tener a más grupos a quienes darles clases ese lunes por la tarde, se había dedicado a limpiar algunos de los instrumentos más polvorientos del fondo del armario del salón de música. Una tarea difícil, considerando la antigüedad de algunos de ellos. Con la camisa arremangada, el nudo de la corbata desabrochado y el largo cabello suelto sobre su espalda, se había embebido en su tarea por más de dos horas, incauto de las miradas de unas cuantas estudiantes, que le miraban con la boca abierta a través de la pequeña ventanilla que daba al pasillo principal. El profesor tenía su propio club de fans. Y, aunque no era tan numeroso como el de Eriol Hiragizawa o el de Sakura Kinomoto, sí podía presumir de al menos cincuenta miembros activos en el campus.

Las chicas que habían estado obstruyendo la puerta obstinadamente, llenando el pasillo con sus cuchicheos y risillas de complicidad, habían salido casi corriendo cuando Hiragizawa había llegado al sitio con dos o tres subordinados, haciéndoles a un lado bruscamente sin importarle nada más. Estaba de mal humor. Y cuando él estaba de mal humor, era mejor salir corriendo de su camino si se apreciaba la vida de verdad.

Yue salió de su estupor cuando escuchó el clic que la puerta hacía al abrir. Dejó los instrumentos que había estado limpiando a un lado, y giró su banquillo en dirección a la puerta con la expresión más seria y fría que su fino rostro pudo mostrar, a sabiendas del joven arrogante que entraría en la habitación a intentar hacerle la vida imposible.

-Ya estoy aquí.- mencionó el joven que acababa de ingresar al recinto con un tono de voz indiferente, contrario a la expresión irritada que mostraba en sus ojos azules. Se acercó con paso arrogante hasta el fondo del salón, jalando un banco para sentarse, y se colocó justo delante del profesor, demostrándole que lo que tuviera que decirle no le ocasionaba la más mínima angustia. Ambos se miraron desafiantes e inexpugnables, conocedores ambos de su propio poder.

-¿A qué me llamó?- fue Eriol quien rompió el silencio y el contacto visual por un momento.

Yue se sonrió triunfalmente. Era un profesor y, siendo ese joven o no el alumno más rico de la escuela entera, él aun tenía el poder de rebajar sus calificaciones o dejarlo fuera de los recitales que tanto amaba. Podía desafiarlo, nadie decía que no, pero no podía ganarle en el juego.

-No me gusta jugar Sr. Hiragizawa.- contestó el profesor cruzándose de brazos y adquiriendo la posición más cómoda que le pudo ofrecer el banquillo, mirando al joven con una ceja arqueada. –Y debo decir que su actitud es intolerable en este salón. No soportare otra falta de respeto a mi autoridad como la que mostró hace un rato, o lo expulsaré definitivamente de esta materia.- Eriol lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca. –No me importa que su padre sea la persona más rica de Japón, en este lugar se hace lo que yo digo.-

-Sí profesor.- y se levantó de su asiento con el rostro rojo de ira, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta, apretando los puños y los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo a modo de contención para no soltarle un golpe al profesor.

-No he terminado.- dijo Yue levantándose de su asiento, y alzando un poco su tono de voz. -Su indisciplina no pasará desapercibida. Tiene que cumplir con su castigo.-

-¿Qué?- a la ira de Eriol se sumó algo de confusión. ¿Castigado él¡Jamás en la vida!

-Oyó bien Sr. Hiragizawa, un castigo.-

-¡No puede castigarme¡Tengo muchas actividades extraescolares además de ésta! Soy presidente de la clase, miembro del comité estudiantil y tengo lecciones de piano por la tarde¡No puedo faltar!-

-Ese no es mi problema, debió pensar en eso antes de comportarse como lo hizo. Arreglará su horario para que pueda cumplir con su castigo, o quedará fuera del festival del fin de año.-

-Pero…-

-Tengo una alumna nueva.- dijo el profesor interrumpiéndole bruscamente, sin dejar espacio para la discusión. –Nunca ha estado en esta clase, y necesito que alguien le enseñe lo básico, las partituras, la modulación de voz… y usted será quien le enseñe a hacerlo. Se quedarán después de clase y practicarán para que ella pueda estar en el festival de navidad.-

La ira que el joven había estado conteniendo disminuyó un poco al escuchar la última sentencia. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese?

-¿Nueva alumna¿De quien habla?-

Yue sonrió para sus adentros maliciosamente. –Tomoyo Daidouji. Creo que la conoce.- y, si el joven Hiragizawa no hubiera estado frente a él en ese momento, hubiera soltado una carcajada estruendosa de burla debido a la cara de incredulidad que adornó su rostro colorado. Nadie se metía con él para luchar una batalla, y en esa ocasión había ganado la guerra.

_Continuará_…

Hola! Pues aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia, voy actualizando uno por uno de mis proyectos, ahora que tengo mucho tiempo libre --. Espero que eso pronto mejore… Bueno, como sea, muchas gracias por todos los lindos comentarios que me mandaron y les pido que no se dejen engañar por la actitud de los personajes, yo menos que nadie cambiaría su actitud original, y si lo hice en este principio, es para mostrar algo nuevo. No se preocupen, que detrás de todas las máscaras, siempre está el rostro verdadero, y esa es una de las cosas que me encargaré de mostrar a lo largo de la historia. Espero les haya agradado el capítulo y sigan leyendo los siguientes jiji. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, porque empiezo a tener nuevo entretenimiento masculino jojo. Gracias por todo y sigan disfrutando el día! Que no hay mejor día que el de hoy :)

_Tiff_


	3. Obsesiones y presunciones

**El piano.**

_Por: Tiff_

_Capitulo III: Obsesiones y presunciones_

Shaoran Li miró en su reloj de muñeca por quinta vez esa misma tarde y bostezó aburrido, mientras intentaba quitarse la pereza que le había invadido al estar agachado sobre su escritorio sin mucha luz a su alrededor, preparándose para sus próximos exámenes. La espalda y el cuello al fin le reclamaron dolorosamente el esfuerzo realizado, exigiéndole un descanso apropiado en una posición confortable, lo que significaba terminar ya con el estudio. Además, sus cansados ojos se negaban a enfocar con exactitud, cosa que dificultaba el ya de por sí complicado estudio del calculo integral.

Escuchando por fin y sin muchas ganas los reclamos de su cuerpo, se levantó del escritorio que le acogía día tras día sin excepción y miró a su alrededor sintiéndose medio fastidiado y medio seguro en aquella habitación desordenada. Si tenía que ser sincero, no recordaba muy bien el aspecto de su morada aseada. Desde que había llegado a esa casa, hacía casi tres años, se había dedicado a amontonar hojas, libros y ropa sucia revuelta con limpia en cada uno de los rincones de su pequeño hogar. Sus padres le habían enviado a esa ciudad después de haber ganado con su propio esfuerzo una beca en la escuela de mayor prestigio del país, consiguiéndole un acomodado cuarto en una casa de estudiantes ubicada en un lujoso vecindario. A ese lugar había llegado noche tras noche a continuar los estudios que dejaba inconclusos por la tarde, para descansar todo lo que podía en un lugar donde las pequeñas fiestas y los ruidos nocturnos no se hacían esperar. Al menos tenía un baño propio. No podía imaginarse compartiendo el baño con un montón de adolescentes sudorosos y obsesionados con el sexo, para eso se podía bastar con él mismo.

Él podía decir con orgullo que era una persona sencilla y humilde, no acostumbrada a los lujos de las mansiones vecinas o incluso a la comodidad de la casa en la que actualmente vivía, siempre conforme con su antigua habitación de tres por dos metros que no tenía que compartir con nadie, al ser él el único varón de su familia. Por ello además del baño propio, las únicas comodidades que había ganado al llegar a ese sitio (que había deseado realmente toda su vida) eran una cama matrimonial confortable, ahora cubierta por un mar de ropa revuelta, y un montón de libros en una estantería de una esquina y en dos sillas de otro rincón, todos ellos para su total esparcimiento. Lo demás consistía solamente en su pequeño escritorio gastado con una fea lámpara de mesa, coronada con su moderna computadora personal, que le habían otorgado como premio en algún concurso de conocimientos, rodeada de montones de papeles olvidados; una silla mullida a la que le faltaba una de las ruedas para desplazarse y que era sustituida por un pesado libro de superación personal que le había regalado una de sus tontas ex novias; una cómoda con los cajones repletos de ropa, papeles y artículos de aseo personal que no había tenido la oportunidad de limpiar; unas cuantas bolsas vacías de las frituras y envases de refresco que le encantaban rebosando en una papelera de metal; y algunas discretas banderas del equipo de fútbol de su escuela pegados en la pared para parecer solidario y normal, cosa que no era en realidad.

De alguna manera bizarra, le gustaba su habitación. Sabía perfectamente que reflejaba su personalidad en cada milímetro que se podía revisar. Claro, se sentía desorientado en algunas ocasiones, y muchas otras tenía la sensación de estar perdido en aquel mundo extraño adolescente lleno de apariencias y engaños, pero también sabía que podía encontrar bajo todo ese desorden de fachada un lugar decente y tranquilo en el cual descansar de las máscaras de vez en cuando. En esos momentos, su mente era un lugar lúcido y maravilloso en donde se podía encontrar información en pocos segundos, y en donde todo era ordenado con un estricto control racionalizado. Las emociones eran un cajón aparte en un rincón oscuro, que salían a veces de forma espontánea sin que él lo deseara, pero que se controlaban nuevamente en pocos segundos. Si nadie conocía esa parte, su personalidad impredecible por fuera pero controlada por dentro le hacía sentir seguro ante los demás.

La oscuridad que envolvía la habitación se hizo más prominente con el pasar de los minutos. La pequeña lámpara en su escritorio alumbraba la habitación tenuemente, como un faro distante en medio del mar, provocando un sin numero de sombras en todos los rincones que se alzaban tenebrosas y escalofriantes a pesar de la falta de fe del dueño de la habitación. Por ello, cuando se despejó un poco aquella penumbra gracias a una nueva luz que se encendía a escasos metros de su posición, volteó la vista con rapidez y saltó del cómodo lugar que había mullido en la cama para acercarse a los ventanales de los que provenía aquel halo. Descorrió las pesadas cortinas verdosas, y abrió la puerta que le llevaba a un pequeño balcón de piedra sólida igual a otros cinco que se alineaban algo alejados a su derecha e izquierda. La única diferencia evidente entre su balcón y el de los otros estudiantes, era su colinde con el único balcón existente en la casa de enfrente del que era separado solamente por una barda que no alcanzaba la altura de las habitaciones. Desde su sitio, sigilosamente y con algo de cautela, trató de asomarse por una pequeña abertura de las cortinas lilas que estaban corridas en aquella habitación, esperando encontrar la silueta familiar que buscaba cada tarde para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras antes de ser ignorado por completo. Una sombra pasando frente a la ventana le confirmó lo que esperaba, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa pícara que le sentaba de maravilla. Se apoyó en el barandal, inclinándose un momento hacia delante, y se quitó el lápiz que cargaba detrás de la oreja después de utilizarlo en sus estudios para arrojarlo con fuerza a una de las ventanas frente a él, donde hizo un pequeño clic antes de caer al suelo sin más movimiento.

Esperó un momento más en la oscuridad, hasta que escuchó el conocido ruido del cerrojo de las ventanas de en frente al descorrerse.

-Más vale que sea algo importante Shaoran Li, o te arrojaré ese lápiz en un ojo.-

-El lápiz se ha perdido en la noche, y no puedes hacer nada para recuperarlo.-

-No me retes, sabes que en mis manos cualquier objeto común es un arma mortal.-

Li sonrió divertido, nunca había conocido a otra persona con un ingenio sarcástico más agudo que el de esa mujer, y eso que se había desarrollado en uno de los estratos más bajos de China. Observó cuidadoso los movimientos de la chica, por si acaso decidía cumplir su amenaza, y al no ver peligro se relajó recargando sus caderas en el balcón de su habitación.

Mirándola de aquella manera, sin aquella acostumbrada y horrible gorra roja, esa joven parecía una persona casi normal. Vistiendo sólo unos holgados pantalones de deporte y una camiseta entallada, que dejaba ver una figura bastante bien formada, parecía cualquier otra persona terminando una práctica gimnasia o hasta ballet, cosa que era casi imposible conociendo el temperamento de esa mujer. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de su apariencia siempre que estaba en casa, era la ausencia de su inseparable compañera escarlata coronando y escondiendo su largo cabello azabache, del que debería de estar orgullosa. En ese preciso momento lo llevaba trenzado sobre la espalda, dejando que su extensión acariciara delicadamente su cintura.

-Escuché que te habían aceptado en la clase.- mencionó el castaño de manera casual, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Sí ¿y?-

-Bueno, se me hizo muy extraño que te aceptaran a mitad del curso siendo el profesor Tsukishiro tan exigente, y sobre todo sabiendo que no tienes ninguna clase de talento.-

La joven entornó sus ojos amatistas por un instante, mirándole peligrosamente. –Eso no te consta Li.-

-¿Acaso tocas algún instrumento? No lo creo de verdad, nunca te he escuchado practicando y bueno, eso de cantar, no creo que se te de con esa…-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la chica abrió la boca llenando los pulmones de aire, y lanzó una primera nota entonada seguida de una delicada melodía que Shaoran conocía a la perfección. Recordaba esa canción de las épocas de su niñez cuando, con los relámpagos retumbando por cada rincón de su pequeña casa de una habitación, su madre le tomaba en sus brazos para consolarlo y cantarle al oído esa melodía para que pudiera dormir. Era una conocida canción de cuna japonesa. Y claro, a pesar de que nunca se lo confesaría a su madre, jamás había escuchado una interpretación en voz tan perfecta. No como esa que ahora poseía la chica frente a sí.

Él la miró intensamente por el pequeño instante que duró la corta canción, obligando a su cerebro a no nublarse para dejarse llevar por momentos pasados que le evocaba esa melodía. Obligaba a su mente racional a pensar en algún comentario sarcástico para seguir con la costumbre de sus constantes peleas, y para no tener que exponer en voz alta los pensamientos que después le harían sentirse apenado. Sin embargo, la respuesta a sus plegarias no se presentó. El término de la canción y la mirada atenta y a la vez indiferente de su compañera de clase, penetraron el silencio incomodo que se levantó ante los dos como una muralla. Ella esperando ese comentario sarcástico que sabría acabaría por salir, y él pensando en un elemento que respondiera a su expectación.

-Fue perfecto Daiudouji.- Li dio un largo suspiro derrotado, agachando la cabeza en señal de fracaso. Podría haberse quedado callado, pero siempre había estado acostumbrado a expresar su opinión, y más frente a ella. El que ahora no saliera de su boca un sarcasmo era lo que lo tenía anonadado.

Y al parecer, la respuesta de su interlocutora se había manifestado de la misma manera. No había podido verlo con claridad debido a las penetrantes sombras de la noche, pero estaba seguro que la joven le había mirado sorprendida y había agachado la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Bah cállate.- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de defensa, y recargándose en la fría pared de piedra sólida. –Además, no creo que sea así o tu profesor no me hubiera asignado un tutor para mejorarla.-

La incomodidad del momento pasó con ese comentario. -¿Cómo, un tutor?-

-Sí, y de verdad me sorprende que tu amigo no corriera contigo a contarte la noticia.-

Shaoran resbaló un poco al escucharla. Recuperó la compostura de inmediato.

-¿Eriol es tu tutor?-

-Él exactamente.-

-No puede ser posible, el jamás se ofrecería para una tarea como esa.-

-No se ofreció, lo amenazaron con no participar en el festival de fin de año.-

Li la miró sorprendido incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban fuerte y claro. ¿Un profesor dejaba de ser lamebotas con uno de los hijos de los principales donadores de fondos a la escuela¿No era eso peligroso para su trabajo y su salud?

-Y créeme, no creo que estuviera feliz cuando se lo dijeron.- la chica se rió burlonamente, acercándose al barandal que los separaba, para sentarse en el borde del mismo con los pies colgándole al vacío. La altura no era algo que le molestara.

Shaoran le imitó sentándose frente a ella de la misma manera, con escasos centímetros separando sus rodillas. –Escucha Tomoyo…- ella le lanzó una mirada asesina. –Eh Daidouji, él me contó lo que pasó esta tarde antes de que regresara a casa.-

-¿Qué?-

-No te hagas la tonta, lo que pasó en el salón de clases. El como casi te estrangula contra la pared.-

-Ah, eso. No me estaba estrangulando, sólo me tomó desprevenida. Hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir.- se burló.

-Escucha, sé que no te importa nada lo que yo te diga, pero quiero advertirte que te mantengas alejada de él. Ve a tus tutorías, aprende y quédate callada. No abras tu boca impertinente para burlarte de él y sal de ahí en cuanto puedas.-

-No seas idiota yo…-

-Te lo digo por tu bien Tomoyo, créeme, él no es alguien que juegue con las personas. He visto lo que les hace a los demás, y te digo que en verdad es capaz de destruir vidas cuando se lo propone.-

-¿Estás preocupado por mi Shaoran?- dijo la joven socarronamente, recogiendo sus piernas para pararse sobre el barandal con destreza. Ignorando el gesto duro que el chico le lanzó, le miró con altivez irguiendo su mentón estilizado. Y sin previo aviso, le lanzó una patada al rostro que el castaño alcanzó a esquivar por escasos centímetros, pero que le hizo caer de espaldas a su balcón al perder el equilibrio. Ya en el suelo y con los pies en el aire, Li sintió la espalda y el trasero adoloridos. El mundo le dio una vuelta cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la amatista mirándolo con sorna, arrodillada a su lado.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que puedo cuidarme por mi misma Shaoran.- le dijo peligrosamente mientras su trenza le colgaba de un hombro, yéndose a posar a unos cuantos milímetros de la nariz del castaño, cosa que le hizo cosquillas.

-Que tengas escasas habilidades de artes marciales no significa que puedas derribar a quien se te ponga en frente.- le espetó con una sonrisa boba, producto del escozor en la nariz, quitándole el efecto serio a sus palabras.

-Te he derribado más veces de las que puedes recordar Li. Puedo derribar a quien quiera.- siseó con el rostro grave, echándose el cabello a la espalda. Se incorporó de un salto, y de otro llegó a su balcón desapareciendo con rapidez detrás de las cortinas lilas sin ningún sonido tras de sí, como si nunca se hubiera perturbado la quietud de la noche.

-No sólo existen los golpes físicos Daidouji.- dijo Li a la nada medio incorporándose del suelo, pero cayendo nuevamente hacia atrás al sentir una punzada de dolor en la nuca. –Pero joden bastante.-

--

Mirarse continuamente en el espejo puede ser considerado por muchas personas como un pasatiempo fútil. El escrutinio al que un sujeto se somete en esa invención de aluminio y vidrio atiende desde la vanidad hasta la pulcritud, adjetivos bastante alejados entre sí al menos para el actual espectador de su reflejo: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Él era una de esas personas a las que les encantaba mirarse en el espejo por pasatiempo decía él, no por vanidad. Pasaba cada mañana un largo tiempo preciado frente a su reflejo sin excepción, otorgándose a sí mismo la imagen que sus padres habían depositado en él desde la más temprana niñez: la de la completa perfección. No le bastaba ser bien parecido por naturaleza, también codiciaba la excelencia en cada detalle mínimo de su persona.

Todas las mañanas, después de un rápido baño de agua caliente, se dedicaba a rasurarse la escasa sombra que empezaba a oscurecerle el rostro con el mayor cuidado posible, ya que le parecían muy desagradables y vulgares los chicos que tapaban pequeñas heridas con pedazos mal cortados de papel higiénico. Después, se cepillaba su dentadura perfecta con afán y se dedicaba a su cabello por un cuarto de hora, vigilando que su aspecto conservara ese toque descuidado que tanto trabajo le costaba y tantos suspiros arrancaba. Al final, se consagraba a escoger la ropa del día con ojo crítico, consistente siempre en costosas camisas de vestir que usaba arremangadas y sin corbata, dándole un semblante casual estudiado y comprado a un diseñador de imagen.

Todo el ritual al que se sometía obedecía a la creencia inculcada de sus padres hacía muchos años, sobre la apariencia, el encanto, la inteligencia y el talento. Siempre le habían dicho cuando niño que las dos últimas eran indispensables para mantenerse en un negocio, para subir de posición o impresionar en concurridas fiestas esnobs a las que su familia, siendo descendiente de la nobleza inglesa, acostumbraba a asistir. Sin embargo, la apariencia externa allegada a la perfección y el encanto característico de la familia Hiragizawa, eran cualidades indispensables para abrirse paso en la vida. Según sus padres, la gente hermosa siempre era mejor recibida que aquella que no tenía ningún atractivo visual. Se podía encantar a cualquier persona solamente con esa cualidad, haciendo así muy sencillo el acercamiento y la conversación, y más adelante las oportunidades de crecimiento en cualquier ámbito.

Por ello desde que era un niño, sus padres se habían dedicado a la enseñanza de muchos factores que según ellos le harían la vida fácil en el futuro. Cada uno de ellos se había enfocado en distintos aspectos importantes a desarrollar que tenían como objetivo desarrollar una personalidad perfecta.

Su padre por ejemplo, se había esmerado día a día mostrándole la rutina que en ese momento llevaba acabo, destinada a mantener la apariencia despreocupada, misteriosa y atrayente que encantaba a los ojos del espectador, y que resultaba esencial en la familia Hiragizawa. Además, se había encargado de enseñar lo básico en el cortejo, la adulación y la conversación con todo tipo de personas, desarrollando así el encanto innato del que era poseedor.

Su madre en cambio, se había consagrado a lo primordial para el buen vestir, las reglas de etiqueta y el baile de salón, cosas que en ese momento dominaba a la perfección.

Además de ellos, había tenido muchos tutores costosos, eficientes y estrictos. Gracias a ellos había desarrollado su talento en la música, asistiendo diariamente a clases de piano y composición; en la pintura, en la oratoria, en el manejo de grupos y liderazgo, en las finanzas y en informática. Claro, todo ello entremezclado con sus lecciones extras del instituto que le habían provisto de una basta cultura general, suficiente para impresionar a magnates importantes en fiestas de sociedad.

Bueno, no había tenido mucho tiempo para jugar y convivir con niños de su edad en esos tiempos, pero cada uno de esos talentos eran agradecidos en la actualidad, próximo ya a graduarse para convertirse en un exitoso compositor. En ese momento no tenía mayor sueño que complacer a sus padres.

Cuando Eriol por fin hubo terminado su ritual de belleza matutino, se miró al espejo una última ocasión, reafirmando lo que sus ojos ya le habían comprobado cientos de veces esa misma mañana. Tomó sus llaves de su amado carro de la mesita de noche, unas partituras y una cajita de regalo destinada a su novia, antes de salir de su habitación. Fuera de ella, se encontró con un largo pasillo muy conocido, repleto de pinturas exclusivas y ventanales con las cortinas corridas por un lado y puertas de habitaciones que sólo se usaban para huéspedes por el otro, haciendo a su habitación, al menos en esa parte de su casa, la única con inquilino permanente. En el ala oeste había una o dos habitaciones más, y la de sus padres, que ocupaba casi toda su extensión. Apresurándose, para no arruinar su record perfecto de puntualidad y asistencia, bajó las largas escaleras de la estancia, encontrándose con la servidumbre que lo esperaba alineada ante la puerta principal.

-Buenos días joven Hiragizawa.- saludaron todos al unísono, haciendo una leve reverencia que el chico no notó.

-¿Y mi padre?- le preguntó a un hombre mayor, de sonrisa amable y gafas doradas, que vestía su traje regular de mayordomo.

-Salió hoy muy temprano joven, partirá a Londres esta tarde.-

-¿Y mi madre?- preguntó nuevamente sin voltearle a ver, tratando de mantener el equilibro para ponerse los zapatos que le ofreció una de las mucamas más jóvenes.

-Aún duerme en su habitación. Tiene una cita en su spa a medio día.-

-Debería de ponerse a hacer cosas más productivas.-

Una señora en sus cincuenta, de rostro redondo y sonrosado, que llevaba una pequeña cofia de servicio y un delantal a las rodillas, le dio su mochila cuando él estiró los brazos.

-Tengo que quedarme a detención, no vendré hasta tarde.- dijo sin mirarlos, buscando su celular en los bolsillos. La joven que quedaba se lo dio apresuradamente con un sonrojo evidente en las mejillas. Lo guardó sin mucho cuidado y salió de la mansión con paso rápido sin agradecer a nadie, cosa que generalmente no hacía.

Subió a su auto ultimo modelo y bajó el capote, se puso los lentes de sol que su padre le había llevado de Milán, y arrancó el carro haciendo rugir el motor. Al escuchar cómo la música salía estridente del estéreo, se sonrió a sí mismo. Nadie se vería mejor en ese carro, ni llamaría tanto la atención. Claro que la apariencia importaba, el talento no lo era todo. Lo mejor era que no le faltaba pizca de ninguno de los dos.

Simplemente adoraba ser él.

…

Ese día, su padre estaba en casa. Después de una larga expedición en las antiguas ruinas incas, en donde había estado casi seis meses, regresaba con muchas anécdotas de sus viajes, la piel tostada y unos cuantos recuerdos consistentes en coloridas artesanías de aquel lugar. Sakura, ya ataviada en una bonita minifalda rosa, un costoso suéter blanco, y unas botas de marca del mismo color, les encontró rápidamente un espacio digno en aquel departamento. Blanco en su totalidad, deseaba que infundieran un poco de vida y color al sobrio lugar. Después de todo, era ella la que tenía que estar ahí todos los días. Sí, era cierto que cuando su padre estaba en casa todo marchaba a la perfección, en verdad parecían una familia. Su hermano mayor, teniéndolo a él de regreso para apoyarle en los negocios, podía llegar a casa mucho antes de la cena. Era molesto muchas veces, pero generalmente, lograba llevarse bien con él; y estando ahí su progenitor, llegaba incluso a ser agradable.

Touya Kinomoto, un joven de piel bronceada, ojos rasgados de un oscuro profundo que le denotaban gran inteligencia y astucia, y una altura insólita para su cultura, apareció en el pasillo en ese momento bostezando ruidosamente. Llevaba la camisa desfajada y la corbata medio suelta, detalles que al parecer no le importaban en absoluto. Con paso perezoso se encaminó a la cocina para tomar un pan tostado medio frío de un plato decorado y, lanzándole una mirada somnolienta sin ningún comentario sarcástico, salió del departamento antes de que el hombre que estaba en la puerta la atravesara.

Su padre era un hombre alto, delgado y de facciones bondadosas. Su nariz pequeña y sus ojos mielinos le daban un aspecto infantil agradable, imagen que contrastaba inmediatamente con la mirada de remembranza y experiencia oculta tras sus inseparables gafas doradas. Su cabello castaño claro era el único rasgo que Sakura había heredado de él, dejándole todo lo demás a los genes de su madre.

Sacudiendo la mano frente a su rostro para capturar su atención, le llamó desde la puerta de entrada, lanzándole una bonita sonrisa bondadosa que marcó unas pequeñas arrugas no quemadas por el sol en la comisura de sus ojos. Tomó las llaves de su auto y desapareció en el pasillo, dejando la puerta abierta para que la joven le siguiera. Ella tomó su mochila de un rincón de la estancia, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En el estacionamiento del lujoso edificio, subió al asiento trasero del auto, justo en el momento en que su padre encendía el motor y se acomodaba los lentes que le resbalaban por la nariz, gesto bastante frecuente en su persona, mientras le decía unas cuantas instrucciones a su primogénito al parecer concernientes con el trabajo del día.

Tenía una bonita familia, pensó con regocijo. Muchos otros que conocía no podían estar con ella por vivir alejados, y otros tantos carecían de una atención adecuada debido a todas las ocupaciones de las que sus padres se tenían que hacer cargo. Muchos eran despreciados por ellos incluso…

Pero ella no. Sabía que siempre había sido querida por su familia, sobre todo por su madre que había deseado una hija por mucho tiempo. Antes de morir, debido a una rara enfermedad que no pudieron detectar a tiempo, le había mostrado a sus cortos años de vida el significado del amor incondicional. Ella le había amado de una forma intensa y desinteresada que podía desaparecer el mundo a su alrededor para dejarlas sólo a ellas en él. Era algo inmenso y lleno de luz que la llenaba por dentro y por fuera, sin dejarle siquiera un pequeño espacio a la soledad o la tristeza… hasta que todo ese sueño se había esfumado.

Ella había partido una triste tarde de invierno hacía ya casi diez años. Recordaba que había permanecido en el hospital por poco más de un mes antes de eso. Recordaba que le visitaba de vez en cuando después de que terminaran todos los exámenes y chequeos del día, dejándole poco rato para estar a su lado, momentos que intentaba pasar abrazada a su frágil cuerpo.

Ella le recibía siempre con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa en el rostro, sin importar lo cansada que estuviera. Sakura procuraba aspirar su aroma fuertemente y contener la respiración el mayor tiempo posible, imaginando que su madre le dejaba una parte de sí dentro de ella, una parte que se quedaría para siempre a su lado como más que un recuerdo… Le había recibido de la misma manera hasta el último momento, cuando le lanzó una radiante sonrisa desde su lecho, extendiéndole unos brazos maltrechos llenos de pinchazos que la estrecharon débilmente…

No se hubiera imaginado jamás que esa sería la última vez que la iba a ver.

De alguna manera, sabía que había muerto cuando su padre y su hermano se echaron a llorar al desaparecer un féretro bajo tierra; pero por otra no lo había comprendido bien del todo. No había sabido que su madre no regresaría jamás, y que su cuerpo no se movería debajo de esa bonita lápida blanca con inscripciones talladas. No lo había sabido hasta que había rebuscado entre la tierra con sus propias manos después de un tiempo, al ver que no regresaba a su lado, intentando sacarla del encierro en el que la creía presa. Su hermano la había detenido esa vez, abrazándola fuerte a su pecho mientras le mojaba el cabello con sus lágrimas calientes, parte desgarradoras y parte esclarecedoras para ella en ese momento. Entonces había comprendido la situación, y sólo entonces había perdido la esperanza de volver a sentir ese cariño enriquecedor y único.

Talvez por eso buscaba llenar el vacío de otras maneras. Talvez por eso buscaba en cualquier lugar una fuente de calor, para sentir nuevamente eso que había dejado atrás con la tierra removida de la tumba de su madre. No era que necesitara todas esas cosas que les pedía a sus novios, para nada. Ella podía conseguirlo todo gracias al dinero de su padre. Lo que esperaba conseguir era esa atención que tanto necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir de alguna manera ese cariño inmenso, ese cariño que lleva más tiempo que una noche al lado de alguien. Sabía que las personas con las que había estado no le habían dado eso, por ello les pedía lo demás en señal de compensación, para sentir de alguna pequeña manera que alguien se preocupaba por ella y mantener así la esperanza de encontrar a alguien especial.

El carro se detuvo frente a la entrada de su gran escuela sin que ella se diera cuenta del camino recorrido. Su padre volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa que ella le devolvió segundos después, despertando de su sueño.

-¿Segura que quieres que te deje aquí?- le preguntó tomándole la mano cariñosamente.

-Sí, Eriol me recogerá para ir juntos.-

-¿Eriol?- preguntó su progenitor alzando las cejas, al no estar familiarizado con ese nombre.

-Es su nuevo novio papá.- le respondió Touya desde su lado, en un tono que denotaba su disgusto por aquel tema.

-Oh, ya veo.- sonrió.- Me contarás luego sobre él ¿está bien?- Y ella asintió con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta trasera del lujoso automóvil, adquiriendo la expresión estudiada que le mostraba a todo el campus a diario. Su padre y su hermano se despidieron con la mano, y el auto arrancó nuevamente alejándose por el camino a toda velocidad.

Sakura se quedó sobre la banqueta de la entrada con la mochila al hombro. Bien podría recorrer el largo camino hasta los edificios donde tomaba clase al lado de muchos otros estudiantes que llegaban hasta la entrada en autos lujosos, sin embargo, le gustaba hacer su entrada especial. Ella no llegaba caminando jamás sino en el flamante vehículo de su novio.

Así que se dispuso a esperarle, sonriéndole esplendorosamente a cualquier persona que le dirigiera la mirada.

-Buenos días.- la chica dio la vuelta en dirección a la persona que le dirigía el saludo. Su enorme sonrisa encantadora se esfumó casi de inmediato. De todas las personas que podían saludarle, tenía que ser esa especialmente.

-Hola Li.-

-Necesito hablar con Eriol.- dijo el castaño en un tono monótono, demostrando la indiferencia que le causaba aquella platica.

-¿Parezco su secretaria?- respondió la esmeralda levantando el mentón orgullosamente y poniendo un rostro serio, cosa que hacía pocas veces con los demás.

-Con ese cerebro dudo que llegues a eso.- espetó olvidando su cordialidad natural.

Ella le dio la espalda. -¿Por qué no regresas a la biblioteca, mal intento de Eriol?-

-A ti te haría bien visitar una, llenarías esa cabeza y no harías tanto ruido al caminar.-

La chica lo miró encolerizada, cosa que no se veía muy a menudo en su persona. Li hizo lo mismo a punto de perder la paciencia. No conocía a persona más irritante que ella. La evitaba en la manera de lo posible, pero ese día necesitaba encontrar a su amigo urgentemente y no había tenido más opción.

-Dejen de estorbar.- la voz de una chica se escuchó detrás de los dos, llamando su atención. Encontraron a una joven de gorra roja que los miraba cansinamente

-Genial era lo que faltaba para mejorar la mañana, la señorita popularidad.- Sakura giró los ojos al cielo con fastidio mientras pronunciaba venenosamente estas palabras, deseando fervientemente que llegara Eriol pronto para desaparecer de ese lugar hostil.

-Por Dios Kinomoto, no deberías hacer este tipo de corajes en la mañana. Se te arrugará más la cara.- repuso la chica de gorra roja, acentuando la palabra "más" en su oración.

Algo que Sakura no toleraba era que se metieran con su perfecta apariencia física, cosa que esa chica Daidouji sabía con seguridad. La castaña apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna arruga!- le gritó con fuerza, perdiendo la compostura y la pose que la caracterizaba por algunos segundos. –¡Y chicas con complejo de feas y sin cuidado en su aspecto como tú, no me van a venir a dar consejos de belleza!- terminó, señalando a su agresora con el dedo.

-¿Complejo de fea?- repitió la aludida por lo bajo peligrosamente, lanzándole a Sakura una mirada asesina, gesto que recibió de regreso en una magnitud similar.

Shaoran se hizo a un lado de inmediato, notando que aquella pelea ya no le concernía a él. No le gustaba meterse en pleitos entre mujeres, siempre salía bastante lastimado. Y esas dos… casi les podía ver la vena de la sien resaltándoles dolorosamente, y las descargas eléctricas mortales que se lanzaban con la mirada.

Escuchó el sonido de una bocina detrás de él, distrayendo su atención. Al voltear, vio a Eriol bajándole el volumen a su estéreo y quitándose los lentes de sol, para mirarle con interrogación.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó extrañado, observando que su novia no corría a su lado sino que se quedaba en su lugar en un concurso de miradas mortales con Daidouji.

-Que bueno que llegaste. Baja del carro y llévate a tu novia por favor, antes de que las dos se maten.-

Y sólo por la mirada seria que el chico le lanzó, fue que bajo de su carro de inmediato para colocarse detrás de Sakura y tomarla por los brazos, justo en el momento en que daba unos pasos para alcanzar a Daidouji. Del otro lado, la chica de gorra roja era detenida por Shaoran de la misma forma con algunas dificultades, no sólo por la fuerza física, también por una cercanía que hacía sonrojar al ambarino.

-Calma Sakura, no vale la pena.- le dijo el ojiazul al oído sujetándola firmemente tratando de no lastimarla.

-¡Dijo que tenía arrugas y eso no lo perdono!- gruñó la castaña apretando los dientes con fuerza. -¡Mi piel es perfecta!-

Eriol se rió sin querer¿Por qué cosas se podían pelear las mujeres?

-Sakura, recuerda que ayer fuiste al salón por un manicure muy costoso. No querrás arruinarlo por esto ¿o si?- y la joven se quedó estática por un momento, relajando la postura de ataque.

-Ya Daidouji, no hagas caso de alguien sin cerebro.- le susurró Shaoran al oído con algo de esfuerzo, cuidadoso de que Eriol no lo escuchara. –Si te expulsan por golpear a una porrista (y no es que me oponga) no podrás entrar a esa universidad.- La joven amatista se apaciguo de inmediato. Con un brusco movimiento se libró del agarre de Li, y se acomodó dentro de la gorra un largo mechón de cabello azabache que se había escapado de su sitio. Miró a la joven que se hubiera convertido en su rival venenosamente, y tomando la mochila desgastada del suelo, se adentró en el campus por el camino principal, desapareciendo entre los otros estudiantes al poco rato sin voltear atrás la vista.

Sakura, haciendo un gesto de fastidio que imploraba paciencia divina, alisó su falda de las pocas arrugas que habían resultado del enfrentamiento, y sin dirigirles palabra a ninguno de los chicos se fue a sentar al asiento del copiloto del auto de su novio, subiéndole el volumen a la música nuevamente.

El ojiazul y el ambarino se acercaron el uno al otro medio agotados, dándose la mano en señal de saludo y buen trabajo.

-Esa mujer es un espanto.- dijo Eriol cansinamente, mirando el camino por el que se había ido su nueva alumna.

-Bueno, tu novia no es la persona más agradable del mundo tampoco ¿eh?- replicó Shaoran sin pensarlo, acomodándose el cabello con las manos.

-Esperaba que la soportaras un rato hoy.- contestó el primer joven metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, como si el asunto no tuviera gran importancia.

Pero a Li sí que le importó. -¿Qué?-

-Sí. Sabes que tengo que quedarme en la tarde a darle clases a esa pesada, y Sakura jamás se va sola a casa.-

-Que dependiente…-

-Esperaba que me hicieras el favor de llevarla por hoy.-

-¿Estas loco?- le sorprendía que le pidiera a él ese tipo de favores, teniendo a muchas otras personas a las que podía mandar sin obtener por respuesta queja alguna.

-Anda Shaoran, sabes que no te pediría este favor sino fuera absolutamente necesario.-

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a uno de tus "lacayos"?-

-Porque a esos lacayos no les confiaría mi auto por nada del mundo.-

Li lo miró interesado. –Sólo es llevarla a su casa¿y después puedo disponer del auto toda la tarde?- No era que quisiera presumir con el auto último modelo de su amigo eso era lo de menos. Lo que quería era probar la potencia y la velocidad en carne propia. Ese era uno de sus hobbies.

-Así es amigo. Todo para ti. Yo llamaré a casa para que manden un carro a recogerme.- Le aseguró el ojiazul a su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Está bien, la llevaré en la tarde.-

Eriol le sonrió al castaño alegremente para darle las gracias. Li le devolvió el gesto con facilidad. Entonces cada uno partió a su camino. Li tomó el mismo que Tomoyo había recorrido hacia poco tiempo, dirigiéndose a clases con rapidez, y Eriol se sentó al lado de su novia apresurándose para llegar al edificio principal para no destruir su record perfecto de puntualidad.

Después de estacionarse frente a él, y antes de bajar del auto, besó a su novia apasionadamente, pensando no en el momento, sino en las horas que se avecinaban. La preparación mental era indispensable para soportar los malos ratos, y con Daidouji seguro que se la pasaría bastante mal. Al menos algo lo consolaba (además de ese jugoso beso que estaba disfrutando), tendría todo el día para pensar en como hacerle la vida imposible a esa mujer; ella seguro estaría pensando lo mismo por su cuenta.

Así que, ojo por ojo ¿no?

_Continuará… _

Hola a todos! Pues primero que nada una disculpa por la demora, pero acabo de descubrir una pagina con manga de algunas de mis series favoritas, y he quedado enlelada con ellas… uu lo que le hace el vicio a uno. Al menos he descubierto series que al fin me dejan satisfecha con el final, así no tengo que hacer fanfics de nada (lo que es un alivio, porque ya me consideran bastante freak) así que soy feliz ºOº!! Excepto porque ya acabe todas las que me interesan -- Como sea, espero los nuevos capítulos de Ouran, es mi obsesión por el momento.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que fue mucho parloteo, quien haya leído mis historias sabrá que así son -- y quien no… sorpresa! n.nU Gracias a las personas que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado y a quien me agregó como autor favorito jeje nunca había tenido tantos. Trataré de no tardar tanto al próximo capítulo, de todos modos ahorita toca actualizar mi otra historia, espero sea pronto.

Sin más por el momento, gracias a mi amiga por net, que siempre siempre me está amenazando, pero con quien puedo platicar alegremente…. La mayoría de las veces n.nU. Gracias amiga!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_Tiff_


	4. ¡Que comience el juego!

_**El piano.**_

_Por: Tiff_

* * *

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta… _

* * *

_Capítulo IV: "¡Que comience el juego!"_

La hora del almuerzo era una de las horas sagradas en la vida de Tomoyo Daidouji. Hasta esa fecha, no había llegado todavía el desafortunado suceso que le hiciera perderse tan preciado periodo. Por supuesto, no era que la hora del desayuno, la comida, el tentempié de la tarde y la cena, no fueran merecedores de su atención, pero el almuerzo para ella, constituía un momento fundamental para un inicio del día excelente. Y es que, a pesar de tomar un desayuno abundante y bien balanceado antes de salir de casa, al término de la segunda hora escolar su estómago se encargaba de reclamarle ruidosamente por una nueva ración de alimento. Por ello, justo al sonar la campana, y sin siquiera detenerse a guardar sus útiles, se dirigía casi corriendo a la cafetería para ser la primera en ordenar. Al obtener todo lo que su apetito le dictaba en ese momento (consistente principalmente en comida chatarra) se retiraba a un lugar alejado del bullicio estudiantil ubicado en la parte trasera del campus, consistente en su totalidad por un extenso bosque bien cuidado colindante con pequeñas colinas rocosas en donde, la mayoría del año, florecían los árboles de cerezo esplendorosamente, brindándole al alumnado un lugar reconfortante y sereno en donde pasar las horas libres del día o los largos descansos. En esa época del año sin embargo, se le veía lúgubre y oscuro, debido a los árboles sin follaje y a las débiles luces de los esporádicos faroles que no lograban superar el delicado manto oscuro del frío día. Claro, esa era cosa que no molestaba en absoluto a la chica de gorra roja. Armada con una larga bufanda adherida al cuello, una gran chamarra de plumas de ganso y unas botas para la nieve, se fue a sentar a la sombra de unos árboles, en una banquita helada que se dedicó a limpiar por unos minutos.

Ese era su lugar habitual. Suyo nada más. Aún en días normales, cuando el frío no calaba los huesos y los estudiantes no permanecían refugiados en las cálidas aulas con calefacción, nadie solía pasearse por esos caminos. En esos tiempos, de vez en cuando y sólo para sentir la brisa veraniega, se quitaba su inseparable gorra roja y dejaba que sus largos cabellos danzaran con el viento, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. Una imagen única y esporádica que al parecer nadie había llegado a presenciar.

Sin pensar más en el asunto, resultándole indiferente ante sus preocupaciones actuales, rebuscó en la pesada bolsa de papel que había conseguido en la cafetería, un voluminoso envoltorio metálico que constituía su primer bocado del descanso. Un hot dog rebosante en condimentos le envió un olor picante que le hizo agua la boca de inmediato, obligándola a dar una gran mordida sin la menor delicadeza.

Su rostro gustoso pronto se transfiguró en uno mezcla de fastidio y tristeza. Ese apetitoso hot dog le sabía a espuma con picante, cosa que solía pasar muy a menudo en esa época del año. Su falta de sentido del gusto era el indicador más pronto de la gripe que se avecinaba. Dejando la comida de lado se quitó uno de sus pesados guantes de un dedo y lo arrojó a un lado con desgana, colocando la mano sobre su frente para revisar su temperatura. Como esperaba, la fiebre había empezado a subir. Suspiró esbozando una débil sonrisa ante la ironía a la que se enfrentaba. La verdad era que, a pesar de la dura imagen exterior que siempre había intentado proyectar a los demás, tenía una salud frágil que podía decaer en cualquier momento dejándole débil y algunas veces indefensa. Claro, era algo que lograba aparentar muy bien. Asistía a clases a pesar de la fiebre y, cuando en verdad la enfermedad podía más que ella, se quedaba en casa alegando viajes de negocios de su madre que en verdad no existían. Entonces, en la soledad de su habitación, se colocaba compresas frías en la frente y se preparaba té caliente mezclado con algún remedio casero de vez en cuando, logrando así controlar el padecimiento de manera efectiva.

De esa manera no necesitaba a nadie que la atendiera, estaba orgullosa de su autosuficiencia. Así había sido desde su niñez de todos modos, nadie ahí para ella en esos ni en ningún otro momento. Era ya una forma de vida que había adoptado sin ninguna queja, una manera de ser más que nada. No pedía ayuda a nadie, y nadie se ofrecía a ayudarla. La indiferencia de ella hacia el mundo y viceversa, a menos que se pudiera obtener algún beneficio de por medio, era algo que ya había introyectado en su personalidad. Era todo cuestión de supervivencia y prestigio al final.

-No deberías comer tanto Daidouji.- dijo una voz bastante conocida detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola. -Engordarás.-

La chica volteó la cabeza lo más que pudo, sabiendo el nombre del sujeto del que procedía aquella fastidiosa voz. Al mirarle, su gesto de indiferencia usualmente utilizado al mirar a ese chico alcanzó su rostro nuevamente, haciéndole saber con esa mirada que su presencia no era bienvenida del todo.

-Tengo un metabolismo rápido.- contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, mientras le daba otra gran mordida a su bocadillo.

Shaoran Li sonrió. Bien sabía él la cantidad de comida que podía consumir esa mujer. Le había invitado a comer alguna vez en el pasado pagando una apuesta que había perdido, y había terminado con la mitad del dinero que utilizaba para todo el mes. Desde ese momento, prefería pagar sus apuestas con cualquier cosa que no involucrara comida de por medio.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- el castaño se sentó despreocupadamente al lado de la joven haciendo a un lado la gran bolsa repleta de bocadillos, no sin antes tomar un envoltorio de la cima de la pila.

-¿Me buscabas?- le preguntó ella viéndole con detenimiento, preparada para detenerlo si acaso pensaba en tomar otro de sus preciados tesoros.

-Talvez.- el chico abrió el paquete que traía entre manos, descubriendo un delicioso _Taiyaki_ que le envió un aroma que le hizo agua la boca. –La verdad es que el profesor de filosofía me mandó a buscarte, no sé que tenga que decirte.- y soplando a su dulce con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, le dio un gran mordisco con el que logró acabar con la mitad del pez.

-Oh ya veo.- la joven trató de levantarse de inmediato para ir al llamado, sin embargo, un mareo repentino le nubló la vista haciendo que cayera sentada nuevamente en su antigua posición. Trató de parecer normal, en una esperanza remota de que ese pequeño desliz hubiera pasado desapercibido para su sagaz compañero de clase. –Puede esperar un rato.- mencionó en forma casual sin voltearle a ver, pero cerrando los ojos para calmar el mareo. –No le hará daño.-

-Eres mala para mentir Daidouji.- la joven le volteó a ver con algo de recelo, encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar acusadores. Sin decirle nada, el chico la tomó de la cabeza y la acercó de un fuerte movimiento, colocando su fría frente sobre la suya. Un sonrojo involuntario cubrió la cara de la amatista, haciéndole perder la elegante postura por un momento.

-¿Qué demonios haces Li?- le susurró la chica ferozmente, pero sin tratar de alejarse de él.

-Confirmo mis sospechas.- contestó el castaño sin inmutarse ante lo sucedido, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Sabes bien que a mi no puedes engañarme con tu fachada de fortaleza. Tienes una fiebre terrible y deberías ir a descansar aunque sea a la enfermería.-

-Olvídalo.- la joven cerró los ojos un segundo por cansancio olvidando el orgullo que siempre le acompañaba, y dejó que su frente se acoplara a la fresca temperatura de su compañero.

-Deberías cuidar más de tu salud.- el tono que Li escuchó salir de sus propios labios le sonó extremadamente empalagoso. A pesar de la preocupación que sentía por ella en ese momento, lo que menos hubiera querido era demostrárselo a la única persona que se burlaría de su intranquilidad.

-No te preocupes. Hay cosas peores por enfrentar hoy.- y diciendo eso se separó finalmente del joven, dando un largo y pesado suspiro. –Pero Tomoyo Daidouji no se deja vencer tan fácilmente.- y enderezando la postura, se levantó de un salto de su asiento junto al castaño, alcanzando la bolsa de bocadillos que había comprado antes que a sus demás objeto personales.

-Espero que sigas mi consejo.- Li le dio otra mordida a su dulce, recargándose cómodamente en la banca que ambos habían ocupado hacia un momento, olvidando ya por completo el minuto embarazoso que acababan de pasar.

-Ya veremos. Por cierto…- y lo siguiente que el castaño escuchó fue el fuerte sonido de un puño estrellándose contra un costado de su cabeza, cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio y casi tirar el panecillo que tanto le había costado mantener. –No vuelvas a tocar mi comida.- y diciendo eso, se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó rápidamente de vuelta al instituto.

Li la vio alejarse con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, olvidado completamente el dolor que le aquejaba. Si había visto correctamente existía cierta rigidez en todos los movimientos de la joven, cosa que no era común en ella, habiéndola conocido desde hacia mucho tiempo, y habiéndose acostumbrado a recibir sus devastadores golpes de manera plena. En comparación con esas otras veces, el golpe de esa ocasión había carecido del impacto que la intención llevaba. ¿Se habría lastimado de alguna manera? Y sus manos… un pequeño vistazo le había bastado para notar las pequeñas heridas enrojecidas en los nudillos que no estaban ahí la tarde pasada, pero que ya había notado en otras ocasiones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Daidouji por las noches para amanecer en ese estado? No lo sabía, y en verdad, tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

_ll_

Eriol Hiragizawa revisó su casillero como todos los días al salir de su clase de antes del primer descanso, con la intención de acomodar sus libros pulcramente en su limpio espacio personal. Dentro, mantenía un orden perfecto en cada una de sus cosas. En la parte superior acomodaba algunos artículos de aseo personal que podría llegar a necesitar en algún momento, acompañados con un cambio de ropa que solía innovar cada semana. Lo mismo pasaba con la parte inferior, en donde guardaba sólo un par de zapatos bien lustrados para esas ocasiones.

La parte intermedia era exclusiva para acomodar sus útiles escolares. Sus libros y cuadernos se alineaban en orden perfecto, escogidos por materia y día cuidadosamente. Además, ahí guardaba una carpeta rellena de partituras de canciones conocidas para interpretar en piano, ya que las suyas, las originales, siempre las mantenía en el portafolio que cargaba para todos lados.

Por ese orden perfecto ya antiguamente aprendido, fue que se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo estaba fuera de su lugar. En realidad, algo sobraba. Él con lo cuidadoso que era, jamás hubiera dejado un trozo de papel encima de uno de sus libros. Mucho menos uno con un enorme corazón pintado en rosado. Un escenario como ese no hubiera llamado su atención en otro momento, acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de expresiones de afecto de parte de sus fans. Sin embargo, desde que había empezado a salir con Sakura, aquellas cartas y regalos diarios se habían vuelto esporádicos con el tiempo, hasta casi llegar a desaparecer. La razón era seguramente el poder que la castaña ejercía sobre sus allegados, y la persuasión que éstos solían llegar a utilizar en todas aquellas personas que se interponían en su camino. Eso a él no le incomodaba en absoluto, en realidad significaba varias molestias menos todos los días.

Antes de tomar la delicada carta de su casillero, inspeccionó a ambos lados suyos en busca de algún espía de su novia. Se encontró con el bullicio usual del descanso, sin ningún sujeto sospechoso. Talvez Sakura había olvidado mandar la guardia del día. Sin pensarlo más tomó el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrió de uno de los lados rompiéndolo sin mucho cuidado o interés, y leyó rápidamente unas cuantas líneas escritas en una grácil caligrafía femenina, en donde quien-quiera-que-fuera le citaba en ese preciso momento en la parte trasera del campus a un lado del gimnasio. El ojiazul se guardó la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón y miró su reloj de muñeca, adquiriendo una expresión facial neutral imposible de leer. Iría sólo por curiosidad. Escucharía una vez más las palabras que había oído miles de veces y que nunca había dicho por mera cortesía, y despacharía a la chica rápidamente para poder regresar a conseguir algo de comer.

Después de ponerse la chamarra encima y una gruesa bufanda alrededor del cuello, salió del edificio principal para dirigirse al lugar acordado. La chica había pensado bien en su plan. Sabía bien que él siempre revisaba su casillero justo después de salir a descanso, único momento en que podría encontrar la carta sin arruinar sus planes, escogiendo también un lugar cercano al sitio para no perder tiempo valioso…

La verdad era que había escogido una bonita área. En primavera, cuando florecían los cerezos, un largo manto rosado se extendía frente a él acogiendo sus pasos con suavidad. Los faroles dispuestos a lo largo del camino principal, que en las noches alumbraban unas pequeñas banquitas para descanso, se convertían en los productores principales de una atmósfera romántica que él había aprovechado en varias ocasiones. Sí… que buenas ocasiones todas ellas…

Sin pensarlo, alzó la vista y la vio. O supuso que era ella. En verdad jamás la había notado antes en la escuela. Al verle acercarse, una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cubierto de pecas, dándole a su semblante de aspecto normal una expresión angelical. Él le respondió a la encantadora sonrisa con otra previamente estudiada, pero igual de cautivadora.

-Recibí tu carta.- dijo él levantando entre sus dedos el delicado sobre para mostrárselo a la chica.

Ella se rió nerviosa. –Ya veo. Bueno Hiragizawa, verás… sé que no debería estarte diciendo estas cosas porque tienes novia pero…-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el ojiazul la silenció. Tomándola por la barbilla con delicadeza, la acercó a sus labios sin recibir ningún tipo de resistencia. Era su primer beso. La besó por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron maravillosos y eternos, y se separó con cuidado, mirándola a los ojos con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Sin pensarlo, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose a aquella figura querida con fuerza.

En su mente, se vio caminando de la mano por los pasillos con su príncipe azul, comiendo el almuerzo juntos, saliendo a pasear en las tardes, y en las noches… bueno, eso llegaría después.

El pianista se quedó estático en su sitio. Después de unos segundos sin corresponder el abrazo, se aclaró la garganta con algo de disgusto. Ella levantó el rostro sonrosado y feliz para verle.

-Disculpa, cómo-te-llames.- le dijo Eriol en una voz fría y dura, cosa que sacó un inmediato gesto de preocupación en la chica. –No creo haber dicho que podías abrazarme.- y quitó los brazos de la joven de encima suyo sin pizca de delicadeza. –No sé si seas nueva en este lugar o no, pero te preguntaré de todos modos. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Sakura Kinomoto?-

Ella asintió vacilante.

-Bueno, entonces sabrás que es la chica más atractiva de la escuela ¿no?, ¿Crees que alguien como yo mancharía su reputación cambiando a ese trofeo por alguien como tú?- y diciendo sus venenosas palabras, se rió cínicamente y rompió frente a ella la carta que le había mandado con anterioridad, arrojando los pedazos al piso despectivamente.

La joven miró todas sus acciones y soltó el llanto. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Idiota.- el joven se sonrió a sí mismo, satisfecho con su ejecución.

-Sabía que eras un cretino, pero no me imaginaba hasta qué punto.- el ojiazul dirigió la mirada a un punto a su espalda. Ahí, distinguió la ya conocida figura de Tomoyo Daidouji con su ropaje de invierno y su gorra roja.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás espiando?- le preguntó sin quitar su fría mirada del rostro.

-¿Eso importa?-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Piensas ir corriendo a contarle a Sakura?-

-La relación entre tú y ella es irrelevante para mí. La chica es bastante estúpida, pero no pienso que se crea el cuento de que le eres fiel.- y sin decir más le dio la espalda con un movimiento brusco, y se echó a andar hacia el campus con la cabeza hundida entre la bufanda.

-Siempre tienes que quedar con la ultima palabra ¿eh?- y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, también se encaminó hacia la escuela, pensando en el próximo platillo que degustaría.

_ll_

La clase con Yue Tsukishiro resultaba amena y relajante para todos los estudiantes que asistían a ella. La suya, era una clase que se podía cursar como el taller necesario para obtener los créditos completos, o como materia optativa para aumentar el promedio escolar. Los requisitos necesarios para asistir, además del gusto por la música, era tener algún tipo de conocimiento para tocar algún instrumento en particular, o tener una buena voz para iniciar como vocalista. Después de todo, el progreso de cada grupo se reflejaba en cada uno de los festivales escolares, y Yue odiaba tener que iniciar con principiantes que sólo saldrían a hacer el ridículo. Era elitista, claro. Pero esa era su forma de trabajar, algo muy respetable para los directivos de la institución.

En verdad que esa chica Daidouji había sido una excepción enorme a su regla auto impuesta. En último grado, difícilmente llegaba a admitir a un alumno que tuviera mínima experiencia tanto en el canto como en los instrumentos, ya que, al ser el curso más avanzado, tenía la responsabilidad de servir como representante en el festival escolar de fin de año. Las interpretaciones de su grupo en esas festividades solían resultar verdaderos deleites para los oídos del público, que terminaba de pie lanzando una acalorada ovación que Yue se sentía orgulloso de recibir. Por ello, en esas ocasiones, no se permitía cometer la más mínima falla.

La incursión de Daidouji en el grupo a esas alturas del proyecto resultaba una pequeña mancha negra a su próxima interpretación. Al menos en el estado en el que se encontraba su voz actualmente. Había sabido con escucharla una sola vez, que tenía un potencial inmenso que podía ser explotado al máximo, consiguiendo así una interpretación magistral. Si se esforzaba, seguramente podría ser la voz principal del siguiente festival escolar, cosa que ya había pasado por su mente desde la primera nota percibida. Pero como ya había dicho, para llegar a ese punto especifico quedaba aún un largo camino por recorrer.

Las clases que le había condenado a tomar, no habían ido con la intención de imponerle un castigo (ya que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba al asignarle como tutor a Eriol Hiragizawa). Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, él sabía mejor que nadie que ese inglés presuntuoso se había ganado su buena fama en ese campo a base de talento; y estaba también seguro que era la mejor opción para desarrollar el potencial de esa chica en el menor tiempo posible. Si se esforzaban y lograban avances, para final de año podrían realizar una interpretación juntos que seguramente resultaría la mejor en toda la historia de la academia. De esa manera, Eriol atraería a los cazatalentos sin ninguna duda, y Tomoyo obtendría los créditos que necesitaba para ingresar a la universidad. Cada quien obtendría lo que quería. Para ese único propósito estaban ahí después de todo.

La mirada de Yue, por fin se enfocó en los chicos de segundo grado a los que impartía clase. Habían terminado hacia unos segundos la interpretación que habían estado practicando los últimos meses para el próximo festival escolar, y le miraban expectantes esperando recibir su aprobación.

-Han mejorado desde la última vez.- dijo lentamente, escogiendo las palabras necesarias para no echar abajo la autoestima adolescente. –Sin embargo, he notado algunos errores que podrían mejorarse con algo de práctica…- y así, con asombrosa maestría a pesar de su atención dispersa, empezó a desarrollar un largo discurso enfocado a las fallas notables en la interpretación de cada uno de los instrumentos. Desglosando la melodía en varios segmentos al azar, logró localizar las fallas comúnmente cometidas por todos, señalando una que otra vez al poseedor de algún instrumento específico para reclamarle atención especial sobre tal o cual parte. Antes de que se pudieran retirar, organizó un último ensayo general que resultó en cierta mejoría, para por fin mandar a sus alumnos al descanso que ya había empezado hacia un cuarto de hora.

Yue los observó partir desde el marco de la puerta. Ya con ellos fuera de vista, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, para llevárselo a la boca elegantemente.

-Se supone que no debe fumar en las instalaciones.- la voz acusadora pertenecía a la chica Daidouji, que al parecer salía de una de las aulas contiguas.

-Lo sé. Confío en que tus labios permanezcan sellados por esta vez.- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad.

-No es que me importe mucho.-

-¿Acabas de ver al Sr. Montmercy?- preguntó el profesor, refiriéndose al catedrático que impartía filosofía en la institución.

-Sí. Como siempre para amenazarme con no contradecirlo en clase nuevamente, a menos que quiera reprobar la materia.-

-Se nota que tienes bastantes problemas.-

-No es mi culpa.- la joven se encogió de hombros. –Él es quien no puede escribir "hermenéutica" de forma correcta.-

Yue se rió. –Dudo que muchos puedan hacer tal cosa. Eres brillante Daidouji, y no todos los profesores pueden lidiar con tal intelecto. Sólo te recomiendo que lo sobrelleves hasta que obtengas los créditos para entrar a la universidad que quieres.-

-Ya se.-

-Lo que me recuerda.- dijo expulsando el humo del cigarro en la dirección contraria a la chica. –Quiero que participes en el festival de fin de año.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste. Cantarás en el festival con el señor Hiragizawa acompañándote con su melodía. Por eso empiecen a practicar la canción que quieran interpretar.-

-Yo sólo quiero los créditos.- refunfuñó ella indignada. –No quiero estar en un estúpido concurso de popularidad.-

-Entonces me harás caso. Si no participas, estás reprobada. Ve buscando otra universidad para entrar.-

Los ojos amatistas de la chica se entornaron con enojo, lanzándole una mirada fría que hubiera congelado a cualquiera. Menos a Yue claro. Él le miró de manera inocente y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

La joven mantuvo su rostro neutro, y se dio la vuelta sin más.

-Y cuídate ese resfriado Daidouji. No podrás sorprenderlos a todos si te arruinas la voz.-

_ll_

El final del día por fin llegó para la White Star High School. Los estudiantes respiraron aliviados al escuchar el elegante timbre del término de clases, y salieron de sus aulas apresuradamente aún antes de que los profesores terminaran de indicar los deberes.

Shaoran Li no se apresuró en dejar el salón. Con toda la calma que pudo, guardó sus útiles escolares, desesperando al chico que le esperaba con paciencia.

-Eres más tardado que mi abuela. Y ella tiene casi noventa años.- explicó Eriol Hiragizawa con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro, ya con todas sus pertenencias empacadas atrabancadamente en su portafolio.

-¿Tienes prisa en llegar con Daidouji?- preguntó Li sin voltearle a ver, pero sabiendo que tocaba un punto sensible en su mejor amigo.

El inglés giró los ojos. –Claro, eso y el hecho de que el grupo nos espera.- y señaló a la puerta del salón, en donde había una conglomeración de al menos quince personas, que miraban al interior del aula en espera de la salida de su "líder".

-Si ya voy.- y diciendo esto, cerró su mochila y se la echó al hombro al lado de su preciada guitarra.

Ambos hicieron su salida triunfal al pasillo. Un montón de chicos y chicas les dirigieron la mirada y algunas palabras halagadoras para ganarse el favor de cualquiera de los dos. Shaoran se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa, mientras Eriol era rodeado por su séquito de seguidoras. Les sonrió a todas galantemente hasta que Sakura Kinomoto se adelantó al grupo y le tomó del brazo con una cara de orgullo indescriptible en el rostro, antes de besarle en los labios con pasión. Los espectadores guardaron silencio respetuoso. Nadie se atrevió a estropearles el momento a los dos, so pena de atenerse a su furia conjugada.

-Llegarás tarde a tu castigo Eriol.- la voz indiferente de Shaoran Li se escuchó en el pequeño grupo sobre el ruido del resto del pasillo. Ante esto, la pareja se despegó.

-Sí, lo sé.- contestó el nombrado con algo de fastidio, pero sin tono de hostilidad hacia el castaño. Así era siempre. Algunos chicos del mismo grupo le voltearon a ver con discretas miradas de celos. Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían esforzado por experimentar el favoritismo del "rey" en carne propia, cosa que ninguno había logrado hasta el momento. Y él, la persona que menos lo había intentado, se lo había ganado desde el principio. ¡Quien fuera él para tener esa inmunidad!

-Sakura, Shaoran te llevará a casa, ¿esta bien? Te llamaré en la tarde.- los ojos del grupo se desviaron a la escena de los enamorados, Sakura se aferraba al brazo del joven sin quererlo soltar, dispuesta a empezar un berrinche en cualquier momento. –Vamos, prometo llevarte de compras otro día.-

-¿Lo prometes?- le dijo ella observándolo con esa mirada cautivadora llena de lágrimas que nunca había fallado con ningún hombre.

-Lo prometo.- y le besó los labios nuevamente con dulzura. –Bien chicos, acompañen a mi novia y a mi amigo a mi auto, yo tengo asuntos que atender.- dijo alzando la voz, recibiendo un sin número de protestas por parte de los presentes. –Tengo un fastidioso castigo del cual hacerme cargo, me gustaría deshacerme de él pero por ahora eso es imposible. Les veré mañana.- y sin lanzarles otra mirada se marchó del lugar abriéndose paso entre la gente del pasillo sin nada más que su imponente presencia.

Li suspiró con desgano. _Siempre con sus salidas dramáticas, _pensó dándose la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida. _Al menos me ha dejado conducir su auto. _

El séquito de "lacayos" (como Li les solía decir) les acompañó hasta el lujoso auto del "rey", para esparcirse cada quien por su camino en los próximos minutos. Todos se conglomeraron alrededor del castaño para despedirse de él personalmente, seguro por ganarse algunos puntos extras con el favorito. Después de todo, se sabía bien que su líder escuchaba atentamente todas sus sugerencias, cosa que podría favorecer a cualquiera que lograra acercársele. Li les despidió con cortesía a pesar del fastidio que eso le ocasionaba. Después de todo, su naturaleza tranquila le instaba a aguantar un poco el fastidio del momento para deshacerse de una futura molestia más grande…

Claro, no se imaginaba que existiera molestia más grande que la que estaba a punto de experimentar.

_ll_

En aquella vacía sala de música, la molestia de Tomoyo Daidouji sólo podía ir en aumento. Además del dolor de cabeza y el malestar general, la paciencia que tenía para esperar a personas retardadas era más bien escasa. Al menos la fiebre ya le había bajado. Le hubiera gustado terminar con el asunto de una manera rápida y concisa, con algo de tarea que pudiera hacer en casa. De esa forma no tendría que pasar su preciada tarde encerrada en aquel lugar, con frío, y sobre todo atrapada con la persona más fastidiosa del campus entero. En ese momento lamentó el no haber llevado consigo el tomo más nuevo del manga de su serie favorita. Al menos tendría un pasatiempo ameno en que ocupar el tiempo muerto… _Lo que me recuerda…_pensó, mientras rebuscaba en su vieja mochila el envoltorio que había echado descuidadamente y que acababa de comprar hacía poco al pasar por la cafetería. Sus bellos ojos se iluminaron con alegría al encontrar el bocadillo, llevándoselo a la boca sin demora.

La puerta corrediza se abrió en ese momento. Tomoyo volteó sus ojos distraídos hasta aquel punto sin mucho entusiasmo, sabihonda del nombre de la persona que acababa de entrar.

El ambiente de la habitación se llenó de tensión al cerrarse la puerta nuevamente.

A pesar de ello, Tomoyo siguió comiendo con gesto indiferente.

-Levántate.- la barítono voz de Eriol resonó en el vacío salón, rebotando contra las paredes para formar un débil eco que la hizo todavía más insensible. –Terminemos ya con esto.- dijo sin mirarla, cruzando el aula entera para dejar sus cosas sobre unos cajones de un rincón, para después irse a sentar en el taburete del piano que en ese momento tenía la tapa puesta.

-¿Me darás órdenes después de llegar tan tarde?- preguntó ella con indiferencia.

-Soy tu superior aquí, no lo olvides.-

La joven ignoró su comentario. Terminó el último bocado de su tentempié y se sacudió las manos de las migajas, levantándose después de un rápido movimiento.

-Bien. Terminemos con esto ya.-

Eriol lanzó un largo suspiro con aire de cansancio. -¿Qué instrumento tocas?-

-Obviamente ninguno.- respondió sin darle mucha importancia, paseándose alrededor del salón.

-Me lo esperaba. No pareces del tipo hábil.-

-La habilidad puede concentrarse en otro tipo de actividades.-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-En la lectura, la escritura, el cine, la conquista, incluso en la pelea.-

-¿Y en cual de esos eres habilidosa?- le preguntó él arqueando una ceja sugestivamente.

-Ese no es tu problema.- contestó la amatista con un gesto enigmático que Eriol no dejó de notar.

-Muy cierto. Bueno, ya que no tienes el talento para tocar algún instrumento, lo que resta es escuchar tu voz.-

La joven se detuvo en sus pasos, dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana. Gracias a Dios que tenia la espalda vuelta hacia el ojiazul. Por ese minúsculo segundo una sombra de nerviosismo y angustia atravesó sus finos rasgos.

-No me gusta cantar.- dijo fríamente, sin mostrar ningún titubeo.

-Eso no me interesa.-

-Puedes enseñarme otras cosas antes de eso.-

-No lo haré. Sino me muestras tu voz, le diré al profesor que no quieres cooperar. Seguro que habrá otro club que acepte a una buena-para-nada como tú.-

La chica volteó a verle con soberbia, alzando el mentón orgullosamente. No iba a permitir que un cretino la mirara con menosprecio y se burlara de ella sin saber nada sobre su talento. Odiaría cantar, pero tenía la personalidad más testaruda del mundo. Haría que ese hombre se tragara sus palabras.

De unos enormes pasos que denotaron su molestia, subió el escalón en el que se exponía el piano de cola, con Eriol sentado en su taburete. Se colocó delante de él con los hombros echados para atrás, y le miró con altivez desde su estatura.

-Escuche bien a esta buena-para-nada "su majestad"- le dijo enfatizando la última palabra con ponzoña, se hizo la gorra a un lado y jaló aire en los pulmones…

_ll_

-¿Qué no piensas abrirme la puerta?- Shaoran Li volteó a ver la ventanilla opuesta a la suya con extrañeza.

Ya en el auto, con el cinturón puesto, había estado admirando las maravillosas vestiduras de piel y los muchos artilugios que tenía en el tablero y sobre el volante. Ni en sus más hermosos sueños tendría tan cerca a uno como esos. Sólo esas veces se sentía feliz de tener a un amigo tan rico como Eriol.

Por ello, cuando escuchó la voz indignada y aguda de Sakura Kinomoto reclamándole algo, se quedó petrificado, como si lo sacaran abruptamente de su mundo maravilloso.

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó después de un rato, como si no la hubiera entendido del todo.

-¿Qué si no piensas abrirme la puerta?- repitió la joven, que permanecía fuera de la puerta del copiloto, con fastidio creciente en sus gestos.

-¿Qué parezco tu chofer?- replicó el castaño con disgusto evidente.

-Olvídalo.- y se metió al carro enfurruñada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho después de cerrar la puerta. –Pero Eriol se enterará de esto.-

-Vaya, voy a llorar.- la música a todo volumen surgió repentinamente al encender el auto. A Sakura no pareció molestarle. Shaoran tuvo que apagar el estéreo. No le importaba llenar el silencio incómodo con música, le daba igual.

-Primero tengo que ir al centro comercial. Después pasaremos al salón de belleza.-

-Mmmh. Bien por ti. Puedes ir ahí después de que te deje en casa sana y salva-

-No, no. Parece que no me entendiste. Tienes que llevarme a esos sitios, después a mi casa.-

-No, no. Parece que Tú no entendiste. Mi encargo (bastante molesto por cierto) es llevarte a tu casa directamente. Punto.-

-Eriol siempre me lleva a donde quiero.-

_Porque Eriol es un idiota con exceso de hormonas._ –Eriol podrá llevarte. Yo no.- y no le dirigió ni una mirada a lo largo de la conversación, manteniéndola fija en el camino. Si llegaba a rayar ese costoso auto, su amigo lo mataría. De todos modos, no tenía una buena razón para voltearla a ver.

Sakura sabía que ese chico iba en serio. La llevaría a casa justo en ese momento, sin cumplir ninguno de sus caprichos, algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Al notar que se acercaban cada vez más a su destino, decidió sacar las armas pesadas. Aprovechando la falta de interés de Shaoran por mirarla, tomó la oportunidad para levantar su falda lo más que pudo, y ensayar esa mirada llorosa de súplica que jamás había fallado.

El auto hizo una pausa en un semáforo. El momento era ese.

-Shaoran.- la joven utilizó un tono meloso y seductor al momento de alargar el nombre del chico en una cantarina. El nombrado volteó a verle por instinto. Alzó una ceja inquisitiva al observar la falda de Sakura y la mirada inundada de lágrimas destinada a su persona.

-¿Qué?-

-Acompáñame al centro comercial ¿siii?- esa técnica nunca fallaba, ahora el chico caería rendido a sus pies. La llevaría, la traería, y después lo dejaría como a todos los otros para volver con su novio. Una estrategia perfecta.

_ll_

A los cinco minutos, el auto de Eriol desaparecía en una esquina, con sólo un ocupante en él. Sakura yacía parada frente a la entrada de su casa con sus cosas en una mano. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Alguien, alguien… se había resistido a sus encantos y la había dejado sin cumplir sus caprichos. Eso definitivamente la hacia rabiar.

-¡Estúpido nerd!- le gritó al auto a todo pulmón, perdiendo la magnifica pose por primera vez.

_ll_

Eriol recargó uno de sus brazos en el piano que tenía a su lado, tomando la posición más cómoda que pudo. De esa manera podría descansar si quiera si la voz de aquella chica le resultaba insoportable. Claro, no era que lo creyera en realidad. Si había conseguido que Yue le aceptada a mitad del curso, habría tenido sus buenas razones. O se acostaba con ella, o en verdad tenía una voz excepcional.

La miró sin interés cuando se hizo la gorra a un lado y cuando jaló aire en los pulmones. La miró con atención y asombro al escuchar la primera nota salir de sus labios. Una suave canción de cuna que él solía interpretar en su niñez en el piano, inundó el aula con su delicada armonía, trayéndole una nostalgia repentina que no sabía que existía. Sus ojos se agrandaron por reflejo, observando a la chica con una intensidad que no hubiera querido demostrar. Inconscientemente buscaba la verdadera procedencia de esa voz. Era imposible que algo tan hermoso saliera de esos labios sarcásticos y burlones. Era imposible que esa chica, con ese carácter, con ese aspecto... pudiera tener una voz tan perfecta. Esperaba en verdad que le estuviera tomando el pelo.

Pero, como sabía desde el principio, no había otro sitio del que proviniera el sonido. Todo era generado por las cuerdas vocales de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Q-Qué…- titubeó, pero no se atrevió a ir más allá. Con una mirada conmovida que fue incapaz de desviar, la observó con detenimiento todo el rato que duró la canción, como si sus ojos estuvieran pegados a su figura. Esa voz lo tenía encantado.

La interpretación terminó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. La chica dejó sellados sus labios nuevamente y lo miró con algo de curiosidad, arqueando una ceja.

-Hiragizawa. Despierta.-

Y el joven salió de su estupor de inmediato, parpadeando en varias ocasiones. Se había quedado pensando en algo grande. En algo colosal.

-Magnifico.- y con esa única palabra, se levantó de su sitio como un resorte y corrió hacia su portafolio, comenzando a rebuscar en él con desesperación. Revolvió las partituras acomodadas pulcramente haciendo a un lado las que no necesitaba, tirando algunas al suelo a su alrededor.

Tomoyo lo miró con la misma ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados. Al parecer, "su majestad" había perdido la razón. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa la hizo saltar, el ojiazul la volteó a ver con cara de emoción y se dirigió hacia ella dando grandes zancadas, sosteniendo en lo alto algunos pares de hojas pautadas. Con la otra mano la tomó del brazo bruscamente.

-¡Esto es fantástico!, ¡Justo lo que estaba buscando!-

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Estoy componiendo esta canción para el festival de fin de año, y estaba pensando en la forma de hacerla sobresalir de entre todas las demás.- dijo el ojiazul intentando contener la emoción. –Había pensado ya en una solista, pero de todas las entrevistadas, ninguna había atraído mi atención. ¡Ninguna tenía esa voz!- el ojiazul soltó a la chica y se dio la vuelta con cara de ensoñación, empezando a idear planes para empezar su tarea. –Claro, aún no es perfecta, tiene algunos matices que podría corregir con algo de entrenamiento, seguro que alcanzará las notas altas y bajas con destreza sin importar los momentos de la melodía. Además, parece que tiene un resfriado, ya me imagino como será cuando pueda ser interpretada en todo su esplendor…- y siguió hablando para sí mismo y haciendo planes con entusiasmo en una voz cada vez más rápida que la amatista ya no pudo entender.

Al verlo haciendo planes para su voz como una entidad aparte a sí misma, la chica se aclaró la garganta con molestia. –Verás, no pienso participar en ese festival.- le dijo seriamente para observar la reacción del ojiazul. Era obligatorio el participar, eso se lo había dicho Yue si acaso quería pasar de año, pero eso no lo sabía Eriol y seguro que nadie le había dicho nunca que no, y ella tenía curiosidad de saber la reacción que tendría de no obtener lo que quería.

Como suponía, el balbuceo cesó, y la rigidez se apoderó de su cuerpo. Tomoyo quiso reírse divertida, pero suprimió cualquier gesto que denotara diversión. Eriol volteó lentamente a verla con mirada asesina.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Seguro que me oíste Hiragizawa.-

-No bromees conmigo.-

-No bromeo.- una débil sonrisa cínica apareció en el rostro de la chica.

El inglés dejó las partituras que había sostenido con tanta emoción hacía unos momentos sobre el piano y la miró con amenaza. La chica puso la cara más inocente que pudo y le sonrió de la misma manera, ladeando la cabeza.

-Esto es algo primordial. De esta manera es seguro que lloverán las ofertas. Incluso para ti. Obtendrás algo a cambio de tu voz ¡eso es lo importante!-

-Eso es algo que no me interesa en absoluto.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento.

El tono y gesto burlón de la chica irritaron al ojiazul. Sin poder controlar su temperamento, se abalanzó hacia ella con rapidez, empujándola contra la pared. Puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, tratando de impedir cualquier intento de escape. La mirada y el rostro de la chica se volvieron serios nuevamente, amenazantes.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero Daidouji, no te crees enemigos como yo.- le amenazó, cambiando repentinamente de actitud. La verdad era que estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que apetecía con un chasquido de dedos. Todos corrían a cumplir su mandato, todos saltaban si ese era su deseo. Y sino lo conseguía de esa forma, siempre tenía el recurso de la amenaza. Nadie había pasado de ese nivel jamás, y esa no sería la excepción.

-¿Crees que me asustas Eriol?- la chica levantó el mentón, mirándole a los ojos con fiereza. No era alguien que se dejara intimidar con facilidad. -¿Crees que tu juego de amenazas tiene algún efecto contra mi? Mi familia tiene el mismo o talvez más poder que la tuya. Tu padre será el director de esta escuela, pero mi madre tiene el control del mundo financiero aquí en Japón.-

-Tú…- pero se detuvo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Respiró hondo varias veces y trató de enfriar su cabeza. No valía para nada si perdía sus casillas en ese momento, sólo conseguiría una expulsión. –Está bien, no nos precipitemos.- dijo con voz más calmada, pero sin moverse de su sitio. –Aún falta mucho para eso, supongo que puedo convencerte en el camino.-

-¿A sí?, ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?- le preguntó la chica de manera burlona, poniendo las manos sobre su cintura en señal de desafío.

El ojiazul sonrió. Una idea pasó por su cabeza en un instante, empezando a desarrollarse maquiavélicamente. Adoptando una pose desinteresada bien estudiada, recogió una de sus manos y la llevó con agilidad a la cintura de la chica, acercando su cuerpo al suyo de un rápido movimiento. La aprisionó entré sí y la pared.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó ella sorprendida en un susurro enojado, anteponiendo sus manos entre ambos.

-Te seduzco.- le respondió el ojiazul acercando su rostro al de ella peligrosamente. -Esta es una oportunidad única que no se repetirá Daidouji, te haré mi amante por todo este año y dejaré que experimentes el placer en carne propia si cantas para mí.- La figura de la chica le pareció pequeña cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Debajo de toda esa ropa holgada se podía sentir un delicado cuerpo bien esculpido, que por un momento despertó su curiosidad. Se le acercó lo más que pudo, sintiendo los firmes pechos de la joven sobre su abdomen a pesar de la ropa de invierno. Se imaginó cómo se vería sin nada encima, con su pequeño y delgado cuerpo y sus grandes atributos, sin esa gorra roja, con el cabello suelto sobre la espalda. Con la boca entreabierta, anhelante… Con la mano que no la sostenía, le aflojó la bufanda del cuello con un rápido movimiento, acariciando la delicada y blanca piel debajo de ella con sutileza.

-Estás enfermo. No hay forma de que yo me entrometa contigo.- la voz de la chica fue un susurro duro y cortante. Su mirada dejaba entrever el mismo sentimiento. La cercanía de los cuerpos no era algo que le afectara, había aprendido hacía mucho a controlar sus impulsos de manera efectiva.

En cambio, los ojos de Eriol dejaban denotar algo más que frialdad. Entremezclado con ese sentimiento había una pizca de deseo. Talvez era la cercanía, talvez la calefacción que había empezado a hacer su efecto, o talvez el grado de dificultad que representaba aquella mujer, a quien no había visto como tal hasta ese momento, y de quien sentía una voluntad única que deseaba quebrantar…

-Estás logrando entretenerme Daidouji.- le susurró el ojiazul en una cautivadora voz de bajos matices, acercándose a los labios de la chica con peligrosidad…

Pero antes de que pudiera rozarlos siquiera, la joven logró zafarse de un fuerte empujón que hizo retroceder al inglés. -¿Quién te crees?- le preguntó bruscamente con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estaba logrando excitarte?- se burló el chico con una sonrisa de sorna muy irritante.

La amatista recuperó la compostura de inmediato, irguiéndose como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo que nunca hubiera confesado, era que su corazón latía con fuerza descomunal. Sí, asombrosamente, esa última acción había causado una reacción inesperada en su cuerpo, pero ella no era una persona que se dejara amedrentar con facilidad. Su orgullo se anteponía a cualquier otro sentimiento. No dejaría que se burlara de ella así nada más. En su experiencia, la venganza era el platillo más dulce de todos.

Sin que él se lo esperara, lo empujó hasta la pared justo como él lo había hecho con anterioridad, echándole los brazos al cuello y pegando sus cuerpos con rudeza. El joven sólo logró mirarla con sorpresa. Tomoyo entreabrió los labios y entornó la mirada seductoramente, acercándose al rostro del ojiazul con una sonrisa que hubiera derretido a más de uno. La respiración de Eriol se aceleró de repente, y en sus ojos reapareció esa mirada nublada inconfundible.

¿Quién decía que ella no sabía seducir a los hombres?

Con la misma sonrisa, se le acercó al oído. –Pierde el que cae primero Eriol. Y esta vez, gané yo.-

Y sin decir otra cosa, se alejó de su lado con brusquedad dejándolo en su sitio petrificado y esperando por más. Tomoyo se sonrió en señal de triunfo y recogió sus cosas rápidamente, para salir del aula antes de que su asombrado compañero pudiera realizar otro movimiento.

Al verla salir, triunfante, Eriol se sonrió divertido. La competencia era una de las cosas más interesantes en la vida, y esa, era una a la que definitivamente debía ingresar.

_Tú lo has dicho querida Tomoyo, ganará aquel que quede de pie al final de la batalla. Ahora, ¡Que comience el juego!_

_Continuará…_

Bueno, aquí llego yo nuevamente con otro capítulo después de mucho tiempo de andar perdida jaja. La verdad es que parece que tengo déficit de atención… en cuanto me propongo a continuar con la historia, algo se atraviesa en mi camino que me lo impide. Je, en este caso fueron series (algunas muy buenas por cierto) mangas (otros tantos), videojuegos rpg (un montón), sudoku, novelas light (la de zero no tsukaima es en la que ando) y el servicio social, que es el que absorbe mayor cantidad de tiempo… Como sea, supongo que cuando me lo propongo la cosa no es tan difícil. Hoy me dedique al 100 y terminé. Es un logro, ya que sólo llevaba dos hojas escritas. Espero tardarme menos ya… bueno será una meta que me ponga… pronto. Aunque no se, estoy pensando en empezar a traducir mangas y novelas al español, eso claro si me aceptan en la página… pareciera que no tengo que hacer jaja. Como sea, la siguiente historia en actualizarse es BE así que por favor, recen para que me llegue la musa inspiradora pronto jeje.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias a todos por los reviews y amenazas, aunque no lo crean, me animan a continuar jaja.

¡Hasta el otro capítulo!

Tiff


	5. Un reto obligado

_**El piano**_

_Por: Tiff_

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta… _

_Capítulo V: El reto obligado_

Los hombres de la familia Hiragizawa, desde el inicio del linaje en Inglaterra allá por 1810, se habían caracterizado siempre por su distinción e impecable comportamiento a todas horas y en cualquier lugar. Eran respetados y temidos por sus subordinados y rivales en los negocios, al dotarlos la naturaleza con un intelecto y carisma superiores a los de una persona normal. Además de todas sus cualidades, eran también bastante bien parecidos. De piel de porcelana, cabello oscuro y ojos profundos e impenetrables de toda la gama azulada, lograban conquistar a la mujer que se propusieran sin mucho más esfuerzo que una noche de cortejo. Siempre habían conseguido a quien habían querido para continuar con su fino linaje inquebrantable.

Así, mujeres respetadas y hermosas habían pasado por el apellido por matrimonio. Damas de sociedad, elegantes, refinadas, de gusto exquisito y modales insuperables desfilaban por la pasarela de la familia cual trofeos bien ganados, sin que esa denominación les moviera un centímetro de los cimientos bien estructurados sobre los que se paraban con arrogancia.

Sin embargo, las descendientes directas de los miembros de la familia Hiragizawa eran más bien escasas. Las pocas que habían tenido la fortuna de nacer directamente bajo ese apellido, gozaban de inteligencia y belleza superiores que muchas veces eran desperdiciadas con los matrimonios arreglados que afianzaban el futuro financiero de la familia. Jóvenes herederos y señores respetables ya de edades avanzadas, disputaban a alguna de sus finas descendientes a base de dominio económico y prestigio social. Y, al ser educadas bajo el lema de los Hiragizawa ellas aceptaban gustosas al mejor postor sin importar lo demás. Después de todo y al final…

_El prestigio es lo único que importa._

Eriol Hiragizawa se había criado con esta enseñanza de la misma manera que todos sus parientes. El discurso sobre el prestigio era ya un pensamiento aprendido que se ponía en práctica todos los días como un estilo de vida. De antemano, sabía que todas sus acciones tenían una razón predeterminada que le ayudaría a conservar las riendas del camino al que se dirigía. Al que todos los de su familia se debían dirigir.

La escuela en la que estaba, la profesión que había elegido, las notas que llevaba, los lugares a los que asistía, las compañías con las que se frecuentaba… todos ellos tenían un propósito específico en ese camino que le abriría muchas puertas en el futuro. Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li y su selecto grupo de amigos formaban parte de ese plan perfecto y estructurado. Su popularidad, su amabilidad con los profesores y su desdén para con los inferiores a él, eran también una estrategia como todo lo demás. Su mundo, en su pequeña o gran extensión, estaba perfectamente controlado en su mente organizada.

Claro, para lograr sus propósitos, debía prepararse para cualquier incidente que se saliera de su perfecta alineación. La adaptación era uno de los talentos que él sabía poner en práctica. Sabía muy bien que adaptarse era un medio infalible para la supervivencia en el mundo del prestigio y del poder. Las situaciones adversas no eran una preocupación primordial en sus días por mucho tiempo. Su mente calculadora sabía administrarle los elementos necesarios para llevar acabo un análisis completo de las situaciones conflictivas y de componentes sorpresa, proporcionándole después de poco tiempo todas las posibles respuestas razonables y sus consecuencias al hecho en cuestión, para dejarle decidir la mejor estrategia a seguir.

No lo hubiera querido admitir, pero el incidente de esa misma tarde había sido uno de esos momentos de conflicto y sorpresa que nunca deberían de suceder en su mundo. La extraordinaria voz de Daidouji al cantar, era un elemento que nunca hubiera podido predecir. Las clases que tendría a su lado deberían de haber pasado lentas y aburridas día tras día, sin ningún cambio relevante o interesante además de su constante lucha de poder. Sin embargo, toda su construcción se había derrumbado con sólo la primera nota de su canción de cuna. La imagen que se había creado de ella en su mente se había reconfigurado por completo al escucharla, incluyéndola de inmediato en su nuevo plan. De antemano ya sabía que ella no accedería por las buenas, por lo que en pocos minutos, ya había ideado todas las soluciones posibles a ese inconveniente.

Primero había intentado obtener lo que quería por las buenas. Había apelado a su ambición, a su ambición de superación y metas a alcanzar a la que la mayor parte de la gente sucumbía. Más no ella. Había permanecido impasible ante el intento de manipulación. La amenaza tampoco había servido en su caso, era una chica de aspecto frágil pero de temperamento duro de amedrentar. Y entonces, había intentado el chantaje por medio de la seducción… y entonces había pasado lo impensable. La mujer debajo de esa ropa holgada y esa gorra roja gastada había salido a deslumbrarlo sin siquiera proponérselo. El descontrol que había causado el roce provocativo de su cuerpo esbelto se había convertido en el elemento detonante del derrumbe del plan inmediato. El deseo a lo desconocido era algo que siempre se había sobrepuesto a su intelecto, y ese misterio andante de ojos amatistas no era la excepción. No era que fuera a dejarse vencer por ella, pero después de ese momento supo que la voz que buscaba y que pertenecía a esa mujer, habría de costarle sus momentos de arduo trabajo.

La estrategia que utilizaría debía ser diferente a las demás. Daidouji era diferente a otras chicas, y su plan debía adaptarse a esa difícil personalidad. Sabía bien que ella no se enamoraría de él como las demás de una forma simple, así que ese no era el camino a seguir. En cierto sentido ella era igual a él en algunas cosas. En personas como ellos, había sentimientos intocables e inmutables resguardados por murallas herméticas en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahí donde se guardaba la misma humanidad. Por ello, el amor era una fuerza intangible por la que no se les podía manipular. Si quería obtener lo que quería tendría que apelar un sentimiento más superficial pero que fuera igual de estructurante en ella, y que no pudiera pasar desapercibido: el orgullo. Sólo así lograría mover sus cimientos y talvez alcanzar su objetivo.

La puerta de su habitación de abrió sin previo aviso, filtrando la luz por la rendija que se formó. A la débil luz del pasillo, se alcanzó a ver un cuarto pulcramente ordenado, sin ninguna cosa fuera de su lugar. Era inglés de nacimiento, pero le encantaba la cultura japonesa. Por ello, mantenía su habitación decorada a la usanza de sus tradiciones. Del mobiliario que poseía, sólo la cama de base de madera delataba su relación con la cultura occidental. La mesita baja rodeada de cojines en la que le servía el té a sus visitas, estaba cubierta en ese momento por un costoso _kotatsu_ casi nuevo, que había mandado a confeccionar conforme a los colores de su habitación, que consistían principalmente en el negro, blanco e índigo. No lo hubiera confesado a nadie, pero tenía también un armario repleto de anime japonés, que guardaba celosamente bajo llave y que se dedicaba a ver en sus horas de ocio, que en realidad eran pocas.

El ojiazul alzó la vista perezosamente desde su cómodo lugar en su cama, para observar al desconocido. Una silueta femenina le observó por largo rato, negando con la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Eriol Hiragizawa, levántate de esa cama ahora. Tus clases de baile de salón están a punto de comenzar.-

El ojiazul se enderezó rápidamente en su sitio, dejando todos los pensamientos que había tenido de lado.

–Sí, madre.- respondió automáticamente arreglándose el cabello y las gafas con los dedos, levantándose de su cómodo espacio de un salto.

-La fiesta anual de la compañía de la familia Suoh es dentro de dos días. Sabes que debes practicar todo lo posible para dejar una buena impresión en todos los invitados. Eres el heredero principal de los Hiragizawa y tu padre espera muchas cosas de las reuniones sociales a las que asistimos. No podemos dejar que otros opaquen el encanto de nuestra familia.-

-Lo sé madre, eso no pasará.-

La señora Hiragizawa se sonrió al ver pasar a su hijo a su lado, dirigiéndose al salón principal con rapidez. Así había sido siempre el hijo al que amaba y de la que estaba orgullosa. Siempre obediente y complaciente con la familia, siguiendo las reglas, las imposiciones, todo para mantener el prestigio y la dignidad que tanto tiempo les había costado construir.

Cómo único hijo en esa familia, le correspondía el derecho de reclamar el total de la herencia de su padre. Él manejaría los negocios del futuro y le correspondería mantener el hombre en lo más alto, como se habían encargado todos antes que él. La música en la que se ocupaba en esos momentos, sería un talento adherido a una extensa gama de aptitudes que le conseguirían buenas amistades. Seguiría con eso un tiempo después de graduarse, se haría famoso, y después lo dejaría para continuar con los negocios familiares, teniendo ya muchos adeptos dispuestos a servirle de la mejor manera posible. Claro, eso era algo que él no sabía por el momento. Quería que se desarrollara como él quisiera por algún tiempo, sin destrozarle sus sueños juveniles, para convertirlo en un verdadero hombre responsable después. Como el buen hijo que era, estaba segura que se atendría a sus reglas y las llevaría acabo con gusto y sin reproches.

Su vida amorosa estaba planeada de igual manera. Su plan estaba hecho a prueba de fallos. Sin que él se percatara, iría introduciendo a su vida a la que se convertiría en su futura esposa. Una dama refinada y de alta sociedad, algo mayor que él, hija de un importante empresario en las bienes raíces. Hasta entonces, dejaría que se divirtiera con las chicas que quisiera, así era como le había educado su padre; pero al momento de la elección final, no tendría otra elección. Accedería a sus condiciones. Siempre había sido así al fin y al cabo.

…

Syaoran Li rechinó llanta al entrar al instituto al día siguiente. Generalmente no le gustaba presumir de ninguna posesión material, sin embargo, los carros eran su debilidad. No quería que lo vieran las chicas, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, tampoco quería que los demás se enteraran de que llegaba en un auto último modelo… lo hacia por gusto propio. Por sentir la potencia, la adrenalina… además, tenía que aprovechar el momento de poder manejarlo. Eriol se lo confiscaría después de ver las llantas semi-nuevas gastadas en una sola tarde. De un sólo movimiento, logró estacionarse con gran destreza, sonriéndose a sí mismo. No tenía auto propio pero sabía manejar bastante bien, y eso era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

-No conseguirás novia con ese comportamiento infantil.- el joven volteó a ver al punto de procedencia de la voz y encontró a la chica de gorra roja, envuelta en un montón de ropas de invierno, que le tapaban gran parte de la cara. Llevaba una bolsa de frituras a medio comer en su mano enguantada.

-¿Qué quieres, niño?- la chica le ignoró, removiendo la bufanda de su boca con un grácil movimiento y empinándose la bolsa de papas en la boca.

-Creo que Hiragizawa venía para acá. Dice que espera ver las llantas de su auto intactas.-

Li sonrió con picardía, la chica le regresó un gesto de complicidad. Mirando que no hubiera nadie alrededor, alcanzó su mochila del asiento trasero y se reunió con Tomoyo en la acera. La miró por un momento e hizo una negación con la cabeza.

-Aprende a comer Daidouji.- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la manga por una mejilla, limpiando los restos de frituras que le habían quedado a la chica en el rostro. –No deberías haber venido.- le reprendió, cambiando su semblante en un gesto de seriedad. –Aún tienes fiebre ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero no es nada serio. Es aburrido quedarme en casa.- continuó quitándose un guante y hundiendo la mano en el empaque metálico. Li le imitó, recibiendo una mirada asesina que no le importó.

-Eso dirás en un rato que no te puedas levantar. Como sea… ¿Cómo te fue con Eriol ayer?-

-Es un obstinado. Quiere que cante su estúpida canción de fin de año.-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Le dije que no obviamente.-

-Ah. Entonces esa es la razón de que me llamara anoche de tan mal humor.-

-Probablemente.-

-Le dije que no molestara. Seguro que llamó a otro de sus lacayos para contarle sus penas.-

En ese momento dieron vuelta en una de las esquinas del edificio central, y se separaron de inmediato, tomando cada uno un camino distinto sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Los estudiantes que estaban presentes en esa sección, ni se percataron de la situación anterior, sabihondos de la mala relación que mantenían esos dos a todas horas. Ni en sueños se dirigirían más de dos palabras sin entrar en un serio conflicto.

Syaoran siguió con su camino. Frente al edificio central, todas las mañanas, se reunía el grupo de Eriol para un momento de ocio. Charlaban y molestaban a los otros alumnos sin ningún tipo de inhibición hasta que el 'Rey' o Syaoran hacían su aparición, dejando los abusos de lado para empezar con los halagos, esperando ganarse el favor de cualquiera de los dos. Li intentaba ignorarlos lo más que podía, charlando con los pocos del grupo que en realidad le agradaban y que parecía no se interesaban en deshacerse en cumplidos. Sin embargo, y como bien sabía el mismo Li, él no era mejor que ese grupo de personas con las que se relacionaba. Él no era la clase de personas que intentaban ganarse la simpatía de los demás para obtener algo a cambio, pero si era de esos que intentaban ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Generalmente, y teniendo en cuenta muy raras excepciones, dejaba que los demás hicieran las cosas a su manera, intentando mantenerse al margen de cualquier situación la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando veía que los demás molestaban o jugaban una broma pesada a un desgraciado transeúnte, se limitaba simplemente a observar la mayoría de las ocasiones, no divirtiéndose con la broma, pero tampoco interviniendo para detenerla a pesar de tener el poder de lograrlo. En otras muy especiales, y cuando estaba de buen humor, intervenía en el asunto y sacaba con muchas dificultades una apurada disculpa para el joven del percance.

En parte, era muy perezoso para alzar la voz. Odiaba tener que tratar con bestias de todos modos. Lo único que siempre ganaba era un bufido ininteligible y una mirada colérica a la que intentaba no poner mucha atención. Su silencio era una defensa auto impuesta e invisible que le permitía no involucrarse con un posible detonante de su propia fuerza bruta. Una que ya le había valido bastantes problemas en el pasado, y que le había acarreado terribles desgracias que prefería no recordar. Si con la boca cerrada podía comprar un futuro para sí mismo, lo demás salía sobrando.

En ese momento, su atención se distrajo de sus pensamientos al oír la pronunciación de un nombre conocido. Si había escuchado bien, los lacayos de Eriol habían mencionado algo sobre la chica Daidouji, pero no había escuchado completa la información. Claro, con la cara que esos tres ponían, parecía que no era algo bueno. El estomago le molestó por un segundo. No supo si era síntoma de un tardío desayuno en la mañana o un momento de repentina preocupación por esa chica. En verdad esperaba que su estomago empezara a gruñir en cualquier momento.

…

Tomoyo Daidouji intentó descartar rápidamente los recuerdos de su pequeño encuentro anterior. Conociéndose a sí misma, sabía perfectamente que su cerebro empezaría a trabajar sin descanso, dándole vueltas a la escena sin saber muy bien la razón de la obsesión. Le había pasado mucho con ese castaño últimamente. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero a su mente regresaba de vez en cuando su rostro nítido, generalmente después de algún encuentro casual con él. Trataba de no darle mucha importancia al hecho, y mucho más desesperadamente, trataba de no darle nombre a tal obsesión. Si lo nombraba en voz alta o en su mente, sabía que se empezaría a obsesionar con ese pensamiento, atrayéndole incoherencias que no tenía sentido empezar a designar. Claro, la idea se le pasaba pronto. Bastaba con una tarde despejando la mente para que todo volviera nuevamente a su lugar. A su pensar, los sentimientos humanos eran algo peligroso, muy peligroso. Eran capaces de volver a cualquier ser racional, una mezcla intrincada de instintos e ilusiones a veces infundados, que le quitaban todo lo coherente e intelectual incluso a la persona de IQ mas elevado. Te hacía vulnerable, posesivo y quejumbroso, una combinación muy desagradable a su parecer.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus pensamientos hacia ese sentimiento innombrable, también reconocía que a veces se convertía en una fuerza casi inhumana que lograba las cosas más increíbles sin ninguna explicación científica. En otras personas, claro. A ella nunca le había llegado tal inquietud, y nunca había sentido ese cariño desinteresado de parte de nadie más. Su amor propio le era suficiente. En realidad, su prioridad, a diferencia de casi todas las chicas de los mangas que solía leer, era terminar una carrera impecable y trabajar en un lugar que le generara satisfacción personal y buenas ganancias. Lo demás la tenía sin cuidado, las relaciones personales, los sentimientos cariñosos e incluso el falso amor de su madre.

Claro, si falso amor se podía llamar a que la ignorase completamente, exceptuando los días de fiesta social, en donde se desvivía por llenarla de abrazos y caricias vacías que se volvían nada al terminar la velada. Podría decirse que a su edad ya estaba acostumbrada. Después de ese incidente… bueno, después de eso, le había dolido que la trataran así. Era una niña en ese entonces, y cualquier gesto de desprecio o indiferencia parecía grabarse en su inconsciente de manera abrumadora e inevitable. Habían sido días solitarios y tristes aquellos al principio, pero después había aprendido a sobreponerse ayudada de las cosas que le rodeaban. Y era literal. Sabía que sonaba psicótico, pero no era gracias a las personas que había salido de su profunda depresión, sino gracias a las cosas en verdad. Pequeños detalles como los libros, los mangas, el anime, los cuadros o las fotografías, eran elementos que le mantenían el interés por el mundo humano, sin estar en contacto directamente con él. Sí, sabía que el contacto social era indispensable para lograr hasta las cosas más indispensables de la vida, además del título y el empleo que algún día esperaba obtener, pero también sabía que no era su máxima prioridad en la vida. Lo suyo no era lamer traseros, y pensaba que todas las relaciones sociales se basaban en ese principio en mayor o menor cantidad. Todo tenía su precio en esa vida, y todo se lograba obteniendo un beneficio. Una persona se definía por sus triunfos y sus fracasos, y muchas veces por las compañías que frecuentaban. En el mundo de los negocios, y si se quería ser un líder, lo que importaba era la inteligencia, la astucia y la facilidad de manipulación. Todo ello oculto bajo una máscara de cortesía o superioridad que siempre acarreaba respeto de los demás. La calidad humana era una cualidad no necesaria en el rubro.

La joven hizo un giro en uno de los pasillos, y siguió caminando con indiferencia por el mundo. Se daba cuenta de las miradas muchas veces hostiles que atraía quien sabe porque razón, pero generalmente lograba hacer caso omiso de ellas. Ese día sin embargo, alcanzó a captar una más intensa que las demás. Al alzar la vista hacia su casillero, notó que un joven ojiazul era el que le mandaba esa extraña sensación a través de sus finas y caras gafas. Sosteniéndole la mirada, llegó a su lado y mantuvo su gesto firme e inexpresivo.

-Estás sobre mi casillero.- dijo sin mucho interés en el asunto, pero imitando el tono de hostilidad que el chico mostraba sin pudor en los ojos.

-Ya lo sé.- le respondió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y recargándose aún más sobre la dura superficie metálica.

-Mmm.- la chica se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el casillero de enfrente, sacando un empaque de deliciosos _Hello Panda_ de su mochila.

-Debimos de haber empezado desde ayer con las tutorías.-

-Ajá.-

-Empezaremos hoy con ejercicios para mejorar la modulación de tu voz, al final del año podrás alcanzar notas altas y bajas que ahora te resultan imposibles…-

Tomoyo metió la manó a la cajita de sus galletas y se llevó un puñado a la boca sin rastro de elegancia. Pasó los ojos por todo su alrededor, exceptuando deliberadamente la figura de aquel joven.

-¿Quieres ponerme algo de atención?- exclamó el chico irritado al observar que le ignoraba por completo.

-Lo haré si te haces a un lado.- el ojiazul suspiró derrotado, moviéndose de su sitio frente al locker. La joven se acercó, mirando a todos lados por un sitio en donde dejar sus galletas. El joven ofreció sus manos sin mucho ánimo, deseoso de desaparecer de ese lugar. La chica aprovechó el gesto.

-¿Sabor berro?- Eriol miró asqueado a la chica, que rebuscaba quien sabe que cosa en su mochila, después de leer la etiqueta del empaque que llevaba entre manos.

-Es edición especial. Como no harán más, encargue seis cajas de la fábrica.- mencionó ella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. El inglés miró interesado la colorida cajita, metió la mano dentro sin preguntar antes a su propietaria, y se llevó una sola galleta a la boca. Después de un momento, en la que se logró tragar el postre con mucho esfuerzo, no pudo más que toser intentando librarse del mal sabor. La chica lo miró aburrida, ya con el papel que buscaba en mano, y le arrebató el empaque de las manos con frialdad. –Eso es para que no comas lo de los demás.-

El joven la vio amenazante por un segundo, sin embargo, después de recapacitar un momento, realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quitarse de encima la mirada asesina. Si recordaba su plan de la mañana y quería llevarlo acabo, necesitaba al menos ser _algo_ amigable con esa mujer (sin llegar a la hipocresía) para así hacer más sencillo el camino a su objetivo. –Eso sabe asqueroso.- alcanzó a decir limpiándose los labios lo mejor que pudo. –Como sea, escucha… el profesor Tsukishiro querrá ver pronto nuestro avance en las tutorías, así que creo que debemos a empezar a practicar en serio…-

Su discurso se interrumpió a la mitad al notar que la mujer frente a él no le prestaba atención. En lugar de mirarle o al menos pretender una atención difusa, la joven miraba con una sorprendente mirada atónita al interior de su casillero, que al fin había logrado abrir con algo de esfuerzo. En un instante, la sorpresa de su rostro desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, transmutándose en uno de total indiferencia. Eriol trató de asomar la cabeza para mirar al interior del pequeño cubículo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera vislumbrar cualquier cosa, el portazo del mismo le hizo retroceder involuntariamente. Volteó sus ojos confundidos hacia la joven, topándose con un gesto frío y calculador que no se encontraba en su rostro hacía unos momentos.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó alzando una ceja dubitativa.

La chica se le acercó repentinamente, empujándolo en contra del casillero frente al suyo. Por debajo de la visera de su inseparable compañera roja, le miró con unos ojos asesinos amatistas ya bastante conocidos.

-¿Creías que esto sería suficiente?- el movimiento a su alrededor se detuvo un instante después del sonido del azotar de la puerta del casillero. Los jóvenes que habían estado a su alrededor inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos, se habían quedado callados observando con interés la escena que inmiscuía al gran rey Hiragizawa. –Escúchame bien, hijo de papi… La materia se rompe, más no por ello se doblega el espíritu- le dijo seriamente dándole un último vistazo amenazante, para darse después la media vuelta con paso decidido, desapareciendo en la esquina del pasillo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Eriol se quedó un momento recargado en el frío metal, asimilando la situación. Un gesto de confusión inmenso le atravesaba el rostro de lado a lado sin siquiera darse cuenta… su mente se quedó en blanco por primera vez.

-¿Que demonios? –

…

La clase de escultura era una de las pocas clases que Sakura Kinomoto disfrutaba en realidad. No se necesitaba poner mucha atención ni permanecer en silencio, cosa que se le hacía casi imposible estando en el status social que ella sustentaba. La posición que ocupaba orgullosamente, como la chica más popular del colegio, conllevaba un montón de deberes autoimpuestos que no dejaba de cumplir en ningún momento. Una buena vida social era uno de esos deberes. Antes que nadie, gustaba de enterarse de los chismes más novedosos de la escuela en todas las versiones posibles, adaptando algunos rumores a verdades que podrían servirle de alguna ayuda en el futuro. De esa manera, por ejemplo, había logrado sobornar ya a varios profesores para lograr una mejor nota y, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido so pena de hundir su muy bien cuidada reputación, la verdad era que había arruinado unas cuantas vidas sin más esfuerzo que la articulación de algunas palabras. Su red de información era tan extensa e intrincada que nadie podía saber el origen de los rumores que iniciaba, haciéndola casi inmune a cualquier reclamo o venganza que se quisiera efectuar. Nadie podía probar, a pesar de las sospechas de algunos suspicaces, que Sakura Kinomoto era el inicio de la mayoría de los males en la White Star.

En ese preciso momento, era la autora intelectual del acoso hacia Tomoyo Daidouji. Generalmente, no se metía con los demás personalmente, dejándole el trabajo sucio a los subordinados de mayor confianza de su grupo; sin embargo, cuando tomaba una ofensa en sus propias manos, era la que ponía mayor empeño en llevar acabo el plan que ideaba en mente. Y en verdad que nunca iba a olvidar la grave ofensa de esa mujer. Nadie le llamaba… de esa manera sin llevarse su merecido. Además, gracias a ella también, tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de las clases de tutoría que impartía su novio. Soportar al pervertido nerd Syaoran Li era un castigo ya bastante penoso como para dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

El hermoso rostro de la chica castaña se transfiguró por un momento en una grotesca mueca de enojo que sus subordinadas se sorprendieron de notar. Sin darse cuenta, estrujó la escultura de arcilla en la que había estado poniendo tanto esfuerzo en moldear, dejando un gajo café irreconocible que en verdad no le importó. En su mente rondaban los rostros de las dos personas a las que odiaba más que a nadie en ese preciso momento, provocándole un sentimiento de rabia casi indescriptible que parecía querer salirle por los ojos. Haría todo lo posible por hacer que los dos se arrepintieran de lo que le habían hecho.

Contra la chica Daidouji la venganza había comenzado. Silenciosamente y bajo el agua como siempre, tejería sus redes sin que nadie se enterara. De informante en informante, pasarían sus órdenes sin cuestionamientos y se ejecutarían sus mandatos sin siquiera saber su origen. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero casi estaba segura que en ese momento, ya se había echado a andar el plan. Ya lo había ideado, y ya había sido transmitido a dos personas que se encargarían del trabajo sucio, pasándole informes de la situación para que ella no tuviera que involucrar su persona y su reputación, elementos principales con los que contaba el grupo para mantener su status. Ya sabría en un rato la cara que la chica había puesto…

Y bueno, en contra de Syaoran Li, la cosa no era tan sencilla. Si quería efectuar una venganza efectiva contra él, tenía que llevarla acabo por su propia cuenta. Sabía en sobremanera que los miembros de su equipo titubearían a la hora de ponerse en contra del castaño. Después de todo, el miedo al "Rey" Hiragizawa, era mayor que el miedo a la joven castaña, teniendo éste un mayor poderío económico y el control casi absoluto de la dirección del instituto. Incluso ella sabía acerca de la inmunidad de Syaoran Li, y de las represalias que Eriol tomaba en las sombras para vengarse de cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle algo a su amigo… ya había visto antes lo que les pasaba a esas personas, y no quería tentar a la suerte a pesar de ser la novia oficial del inglés.

Su plan era sencillo en realidad. La mejor forma de venganza ante el tipo de persona orgullosa y racional que aparentaba ser Syaoran Li, era quebrar el orgullo que ostentaba como estandarte, y doblegar el espíritu racional del que tanto alardeaba para dejar correr los instintos más básicos, cosa que se notaba, él tenía pavor de hacer. Y bueno, no era que le gustara presumir, pero si algo sabía hacer en verdad, era volver locos a los hombres en ese sentido. Su sensualidad era un arma que sabía utilizar bastante bien cuando se lo proponía, y nadie se había resistido a una jugarreta bien armada jamás. Y claro, un nerd pervertido no sería la excepción, estaba segura que caería más rápido que cualquiera sólo bastaba intentar lo suficiente. A Eriol bastaba con negárselo todo, el castaño no iría a contarle la situación a su amigo si caía en sus redes y se acostaba con ella, tampoco era tan idiota ni tan inmune.

La joven observó la "escultura" de barro ya medio seca que aún sostenía entre las manos, y su enojo se diluyó de inmediato. Al mirar la estructura deforme, la joven se quedó pensativa por un momento, comparándola inconscientemente con su propia personalidad… y esa cosa en verdad lucía espantosa.

…

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y Tomoyo Daidouji no se veía por ningún lado. Se suponía que las tutorías empezaban a las tres de la tarde en punto, y que a esa hora ya deberían de haber terminado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su paciente espera y de sus constantes llamadas telefónicas al celular que había obtenido de Li, no había conseguido localizarla por ningún lado. Quince minutos de retraso eran razonables, media hora lo podía aguantar… dos horas eran ya un descaro que no podía ser perdonado. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, podía haberle avisado. Odiaba la impuntualidad, y odiaba mucho más que lo dejaran plantado. El ojiazul lanzó un suspiro largo y pesado con el que intentó calmarse. Tomando sus cosas de encima del gran piano de cola, se encaminó hacia la salida del campus. La tarde era apacible. A pesar de que las clases habían terminado hacía ya varias horas, aún se podían encontrar a algunos estudiantes en las instalaciones, algunos haciendo sus deberes y otros reposando o comiendo en los lugares que contaban con calefacción. Antes de salir al gélido clima, se puso su abrigo, sus guantes, y se amarró la bufanda al cuello estilizadamente, preparándose mentalmente para la caminata que le esperaba. Como el día anterior, le había dejado su precioso auto a Li para que llevara a casa a Sakura, dejándole con tres opciones para su transporte: el transporte público (cosa que nunca en su vida tomaría), un taxi (y era muy difícil conseguirlos en esa clase de clima), o mandar a traer su transporte personal (que sería lo mismo que pedir un taxi a la distancia en la que vivía)… así que había escogido una cuarta que se salía de sus estándares: caminar. De esa manera, al menos llegaría a donde vivía Syaoran y recogería su auto…

Momento… ahora que lo pensaba, Syaoran le había contado algo interesante alguna vez, cuando no le ponía atención… Si no se equivocaba, por los retazos de información que recordaba de aquella plática, creía que la chica Daidouji vivía justo al lado del castaño. Recordaba que el joven se había quejado amargamente alguna vez del ruido que se escuchaba por las noches al otro lado de la barda, como si alguien se escabullera sigilosamente entre las hojas de cerezo secas del suelo; suceso que no le dejaba dormir plácidamente. Si de todos modos se dirigía a la casa de su amigo, de seguro le caería bien una visita a la joven de la gorra roja, al menos para reclamarle el no haber asistido a la clase que tenía planeada sin siquiera dejarle un recado.

Con esa resolución en mente, se echó a caminar por la acera medio congelada de afuera del campus. Sus finos zapatos daban un leve resbalón de vez en cuando, haciéndole repelar de manera inconsciente por lo bajo a causa de su pérdida de estilo, a pesar de que no había nadie cerca que le observara. En realidad odiaba caminar por cualquier lugar en invierno. Las piernas y dedos de los pies entumidos le producían una sensación desagradable, que se sumaba a la humedad del ambiente impregnándose cada vez más rápido en su ropa y su rostro. Quien decía que ese clima era romántico, debía estar bastante mal del cerebro… Inconscientemente aceleró el paso, observando el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza. Si empezaba una tormenta antes de llegar a su auto, empezaría a maldecir a la persona que se le pusiera enfrente.

Después de varias cuadras, empezó a ver el paisaje conocido. Amplias casas residenciales se alzaban majestuosas a ambos lados de la solitaria avenida, creando un ambiente de tranquilidad a su alrededor sin ningún ruido extraño presente. Parecía que todos dormían, o que las casas enormes se tragaban los sonidos en su inmensidad… su casa era más o menos así. Su gran mansión, llena de empleados generalmente, se tragaba todos los murmullos y gritos por igual, dándole un ambiente tranquilo y callado que le gustaba bastante. A mitad de la siguiente cuadra, por fin divisó la casa de su amigo. Bueno, no su casa, el lugar donde vivía. Era el único lugar en el que tal vez se podría observar algo de vida en aquel callado vecindario, al tener como inquilinos a jóvenes preparatorianos viviendo solos y sin restricciones. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus expectativas, el lugar parecía callado como todo lo demás. Las luces de la mayoría de las habitaciones se encontraban encendidas, pero sumidas en el mismo silencio. Al alcanzar dicho lugar, asomó su cabeza entre las rejas para buscar el balcón que sólo había visitado un par de veces. Recordaba que era el único colindante con el de la casa vecina, así que no le fue difícil encontrarlo. Para su desgracia, la luz se encontraba apagada. Frunciendo el ceño, tomó su celular y presionó la tecla de marcado rápido de la casa del castaño. Seis timbres esperó antes de colgar suspirando. Todo ese camino para que no se encontrara en casa. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió de inmediato al notar un leve resplandor de luz en el balcón de enfrente. Volvió a abrir su celular con un rápido movimiento, y marcó el número de la amatista.

Al parecer, esta vez sí estaba de humor para contestarle.

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz, sorprendentemente dulce al teléfono, se veía trastocada por un tono de irritación exasperada que ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultar.

-Hola a ti también, Daidouji- le respondió él hostilmente, mirando al balcón con recelo. –Te estuve llamando toda la tarde ¿Por qué no contestaste?-

Silencio. –Porque no me dio la gana.-

-Se supone que tenemos práctica hoy.-

-No pude ir.-

-Nada es más importante que esto- dijo alzando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Llamaste para molestar? Tengo que colgar.-

-¡No, no, espera!- dijo inconscientemente intentando calmar su creciente molestia. –Estoy fuera de tu casa. Necesito que bajes para darte las partituras que tienes que empezar a practicar.-

-¿Estás loco? Eres un acosador, deja de molestar.-

-Acosador o no, tienes que bajar. O le diré al profesor Tsukishiro que no estás poniendo de tu parte.-

Hubo un pequeño silencio de reflexión, al final, la joven habló con ira contenida. –No bajaré. Déjalas en la puerta, o sube tú.- y diciendo esto último fríamente, colgó el celular con estruendo, lastimándole el tímpano al ojiazul. El chico se sintió triunfante ante el enojo de la mujer. Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la reja principal, y tocó el timbre civilizadamente dos veces. Esperó. Volvió a tocar y volvió a esperar. Mantuvo la calma por diez minutos sin resultado. Al final, tocó muchas veces con enojo, esperando al menos poder molestar a alguien. Pero nadie se asomó. Primero pensó en dejar las hojas frente a la puerta de entrada, pero después recapacitó. Si nevaba acabarían mojadas e inservibles, dándole un nuevo pretexto a esa mujer para no empezar con sus obligaciones. Tenía que dárselas en las manos para asegurarse. Con paso rápido revisó el frente de la enorme mansión, encontrando una pequeña sección de reja en donde se podía escalar sin mucho esfuerzo. Miró a su alrededor y se quitó los guantes y la bufanda, amarrando con ésta última el portafolios a su espalda. Trepó sin mucho trabajo la reja y saltó orgulloso al otro lado, resbalándose al final con la nieve y cayendo estruendosamente al suelo mojado boca arriba.

-¡Mierda!-

…

Tomoyo Daidouji escuchó con paciencia infinita los constantes y desesperados timbrazos que mandaba el ojiazul a resonar por toda su casa. Era en verdad muy difícil soportarlos en el humor en el que estaba; esperaba en serio que desistiera en su tonto intento de verla y se largara a su casa sin molestarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Al menos sabía que nadie le abriría la puerta. Por las tardes, la gran mansión que pertenecía a su madre quedaba completamente sola, dejándola a ella con su inmensidad. En esos momentos, generalmente compraba provisiones antes de llegar a casa, y se encerraba en su cuarto a hacer tarea, practicar boxeo, leer manga o navegar por internet; pasatiempos con los que lograba pasar su tiempo rápida y alegremente. El timbre había dejado de sonar súbitamente. La joven agradeció a los cielos el que el inglés hubiera desistido, y se dedicó nuevamente a seguir trabajando sobre sus cuadernos. A su lado, una caja de chocolates medio vacía le hacia compañía, mientras una suave y delicada música de piano sonaba incesantemente desde su computadora portátil. Andaba descalza y de ropa ligera ajustada como solía traer en casa a pesar de la enfermedad creciente que ya empezaba a hacer sus estragos. Aún llevaba la gorra roja puesta, un acto ya casi inconsciente que no le molestaba en absoluto.

El rasgueo en el papel le hizo olvidar completamente al hombre que la había importunado hacia ya media hora. Automáticamente había empezado a tararear una bonita melodía que escuchaba desde la computadora, que en cierta manera extraña le recordaba a su padre…

En ese momento, alcanzó a escuchar un ruido proveniente de su balcón. Al voltear la cabeza con rapidez en esa dirección, divisó una silueta medio encorvada que parecía levantarse después de una caída en el suelo. Además, escuchó en un fino acento inglés, algunas exclamaciones de enojo que nunca hubiera pronunciado un caballero de ese linaje. Pronto, erguido en su estatura, el chico comenzó a tocar estruendosamente en los cristales de la puerta a su habitación,

-¡Se que estás ahí Daidouji!- gritó con furia. -¡Más vale que abras esta ventana ahora!-

La chica se levantó de su sitio perezosamente, y abrió la puerta con cautela.

-Es una puerta.- le respondió en voz baja, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, el enojo le duró poco. Por su rostro pasó una sonrisa divertida al descubrir el estado del chico. El imponente 'rey' de la White Star High School, se veía en verdad ridículo empapado de pies a cabeza, con el portafolio amarrado a la espalda y con la cara colorada por la furia. Además, llevaba unas ramitas de cerezo secas pegadas en el cabello, detalle del que él no se había percatado aún, haciendo la escena aun más risible.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó encima?- le preguntó conteniendo la risa, que sabía pondría aún peor al ojiazul.

-Cállate.- y sin decir otra palabra, empujó la puerta medio abierta de la habitación haciendo un lado a la chica sin rastro de cortesía, y entró con grandes zancadas sin pedir permiso y sin importarle tampoco el rastro de agua que iba dejando a su paso. -¿Querías joderme el día? Bueno, lo lograste.-

La chica lo miró y sonrió al fin con burla. –Ojo por ojo, su majestad.- le dijo señalando el escritorio sobre el que había estado trabajando incansablemente toda la tarde, alumbrado débilmente por la lámpara de mesa.

El inglés miró instintivamente en la dirección que apuntaba la chica, y le extrañó ver la enorme mancha roja que delineaba una formación de cuadernos escolares esparcidos sin orden. La delicada escritura de la chica se veía transfigurada por enormes borrones carmines aquí y allá, haciendo casi ilegibles los textos antes pulcros. A su lado, otro montón de cuadernos se amontonaban en una pila, dejando sólo dos de ellos abiertos de manera utilizable justo delante de la luz.

-¿Y esto qué?- mencionó seriamente, señalando los cuadernos manchados de rojo.

-Tú deberías de saberlo.- le contestó la joven sin inmutarse en absoluto, regresando a la silla que había ocupado antes de la súbita interrupción. Tomó su pluma nuevamente, y el rasgueo en el papel se dejó escuchar nuevamente, aunado a la suave música y al goteo constante de la ropa del nuevo inquilino.

-¿Y yo porque?-

-Está bien si no quieres admitirlo Hiragizawa, pero sé que éste es el modus operandi de tu sucio grupo.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Ya no importa. En tus palabras, lograste joderme el día, pero la guerra no ha terminado. Y tu canción será la que pague las consecuencias.-

-Yo no ordené esto.- dijo el joven fríamente, pero con un dejo de sinceridad en su voz que la amatista alcanzó a distinguir.

-Es igual. Ahora vete de aquí. Necesito trabajar en esto, y no terminaré pronto. Deja por ahí lo que viniste a entregar.-

-Eso es imposible, necesito explicártelos.-

-Entonces llévatelos y espera a mañana.-

Eriol observó el semblante cansado de la chica, cosa que ella nunca hubiera admitido. También notó, y no dejó de llamarle la atención, su delicado cuerpo de apariencia frágil en esa ropa ajustada bajo esa luz que la hacía ver aún más pálida de lo normal. Sus ojeras acentuadas por la enfermedad le eran evidentes aún a él. De alguna manera le recordó a sí mismo en sus malos momentos. Si quería que le pusiera atención en su tutoría express, debía de hacer algo.

-Dame uno de esos cuadernos.-

-Olvídalo.- le dijo con una mirada llena de extrañeza.

-Podrás ponerme atención veinte minutos si terminas esto ¿no?-

Y sin decir otra palabra, tomó uno de los cuadernos limpios, uno de los muestra (que resultó ser de Syaoran Li sorpresivamente, con sus horrendos garabatos) y una pluma, se sentó en el piso cerca de la luz y comenzó a transcribir.

Tomoyo en verdad pensó que el frío le había afectado el cerebro… Definitivamente.

…

El trabajo había sido definitivamente más fácil entre dos personas. Alrededor de las once de la noche, el trabajo de todos los cuadernos estaba terminado, y los estropeados de pintura roja en el cesto de basura. Eriol se levantó del suelo finalmente y se sobó la espalda adolorida por la postura inadecuada y la ropa ahora húmeda de la que no se había deshecho en todo el rato.

-Quien diría que tu letra es legible.- mencionó la chica en casi un susurro, guardando los últimos cuadernos de Syaoran Li con delicadeza.

-¿Es lo que recibo después de haberte ayudado?-

-Vamos Hiragizawa, me ayudaste porque te convenía. Tú canción lo es todo para ti.-

-¿Me crees ese tipo de persona?-

-No sólo a ti, a todos.- le respondió sin titubeos, sin mirarle en ningún momento. –Eres como todos los demás, y no te culpo. Hacemos las cosas para lograr un fin que nos beneficie de una u otra manera. Todo en este mundo es por conveniencia. Prestigio, dinero o diversión… no hay nada más aparte de eso.-

-Estas equivocada. Al menos conmigo. Puedo hacer algo por los demás sin tener nada que pedirle a cambio.-

La joven amatista volteó a verlo y lanzó una risilla burlona que hizo fruncir el ceño al inglés. -¿Seguro?- el ojiazul asintió con determinación. –Entonces no te importará probarlo con un reto ¿o sí?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No tienes nada que perder. Yo comprobaré mi teoría y si tú demuestras lo contrario, ganarás un pase automático a la orquesta de Londres después del festival del fin de año.-

-¿Quieres decir que cantarás lo que yo te diga sin poner objeciones?-

-Así es. Y practicaré para ello también desde ahora. Aunque no es necesario, estoy segura de lo que digo.-

-Esto suena muy tentador Daudouji. Pon el precio y lo pagaré con gusto entonces.-

-Así se habla Hiragizawa.-la joven se levantó de su cómodo asiento frente a la computadora y le cedió gustosa el lugar al chico, que él aceptó con alivio e interés.

-Escucha bien, este es el trato. Yo estoy buscando algo. Es algo muy importante para mí, pero justo ahora no tengo los recursos para conseguirlo. Lo que tú tienes que hacer es encontrar esa cosa importante.-

-¿Ese es tu reto Daidouji? ¿Encontrar algo en la caja de 'desaparecidos'?-

-Así es.-

-Bien. Dime entonces qué es. Lo tendré aquí para ti mañana por la mañana.-

-Bueno, verás, ese es el verdadero reto y ahí es donde demostraré que todo se hace para beneficio propio.- el joven se inclinó hacia delante cada vez más interesado en las palabras de la chica. En realidad nunca había escuchado esa clase de juego. –Tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar que las cosas no se hacen sólo por beneficio propio desde este momento hasta el final del ciclo escolar. El trato para lograr eso es este: Cada vez que realices una buena acción desinteresada por alguien, te daré una pista acerca de ese objeto que estoy buscando. Si tú logras encontrarlo antes del concierto de fin de año, admitiré mi derrota y cantaré esa canción para ti las veces que sean necesarias sin objetar.-

Eriol cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho un momento y miró pensativo a la mujer. Era una oferta tentadora y muy interesante. Si algo adoraba eran los retos, sobre todo aquellos en los que sabía podía ganar y destrozar al mismo tiempo el orgullo de una ego centrista. El joven se sonrió con malicia, y echándole una mirada seductora por encima de sus gafas, se levantó de su silla acercándose a ella peligrosamente. La joven no se movió de su sitio. Él pasó la mano por la visera de la gorra con delicadeza, y la retiró de la cabeza de la amatista en un elegante movimiento sin recibir ninguna objeción de su parte. El cabello azabache rodó por su espalda con gracilidad, enmarcando sus facciones pálidas con delicadas sombras grisáceas que resaltaban con esplendor sus profundos ojos amatistas.

-¿Sabes Daidouji? Es un reto que estoy dispuesto a tomar definitivamente, pero me parece que la recompensa es muy poca para toda la investigación que tengo que realizar.- dijo casi en un susurro, jugueteando con uno de los largos mechones negros de la mujer. –Hay que contratar investigadores, contactar casas de empeño, de antigüedades, subastas… es difícil hacer un rastreo de esas magnitudes…-

-¿Y?-

-Subamos la recompensa.- le dijo en un susurro seductor al oído sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. –Si encuentro eso que buscas, tú cantas para mí esa única vez y… te acuestas conmigo.-

La chica se separó unos centímetros de él con una mirada sorprendida. En realidad no esperaba que estuviera tan interesado en estar con ella, teniendo siempre a todas las mujeres que había querido. Claro, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ese súbito interés podía sólo deberse a la testarudez que tenía ese hombre por verla caer. Más que nada, deseaba mancillar su orgullo, y seguro que pensaba que la mejor manera de lograrlo era manchando su cuerpo. En eso se equivocaba. El sexo era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, y que sólo significaba placer carnal. No podía derribarla con algo tan superficial. Sin embargo, si lograba escaparse de su juego, seguro el que acabaría dañado del orgullo sería él. Y nada le causaría placer más perverso que ver al 'rey' hundido hasta la coronilla.

La joven pasó su brazo detrás del cuello del chico, sonriéndole de manera seductora. -Bien, trato hecho.- y antes de que el inglés pudiera acercarse para intentar besarla, se separó de un rápido movimiento y se fue a sentar a la silla que antes había ocupado, recogiendo en el camino la gorra roja que yacía en el suelo, para colocarla sobre su cabeza nuevamente.

-Su majestad, hoy se ha ganado su primera pista.- dijo ella ceremoniosamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –Después de todo, los actos desinteresados no se dan de la noche a la mañana ¿no es así?- el ojiazul guardó silencio de expectación, observando con algo de impaciencia cómo la chica se sonreía ante su inquietud, prolongando deliberadamente el momento más de lo debido. -Tu premio por tu acto 'desinteresado' de hoy, es saber que objeto busco. Puedes empezar tu investigación en el momento que quieras y tienes todas las oportunidades que necesites para preguntar si es exactamente lo que quiero; aunque en verdad no creo que lo encuentres así de fácil.-

-¿Qué es Daidouji?-

-Busco un piano, su majestad.-

-¿Un piano?, ¿Un objeto así de grande tan difícil de encontrar?-

La chica lo miró con un gesto indescriptible. Era una mezcla de melancolía y soledad que nunca hubiera admitido frente a él, ni frente a nadie. ¿En realidad significaba tanto para ella?

-Bien, un piano es entonces.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Te aseguro que lo tendré mañana mismo… y mañana mismo me cobraré mi recompensa.- y diciendo esto, salió nuevamente por el balcón sin voltear atrás, alcanzando con agilidad la habitación de Li, lugar por el que había logrado llegar ahí hacía un rato, y recorriendo la casa de dormitorios con paso rápido, saliendo pronto a la noche helada. Había comenzado a nevar otra vez, sin embargo, el joven no sentía ya la humedad en sus hombros y en su cabello, pensando con detenimiento y un dejo de satisfacción, el tipo de recompensa que le esperaba al otro día. Había dejado su bufanda y guantes en la casa de aquella mujer al lado de su costoso portafolio… pero en realidad, eso era algo que había dejado de importar.

_Continuará…_

Ejeje pueees bueno… primero que nada perdón por actualizar hasta ahora je… eso de hacer tesis absorbe demasiado tiempo (dead) y hasta ahora que terminé pude ponerme a escribir, claro podría haberlo hecho, pero imaginen mi tesis si sí. (Además no tuve a mi cruz jojo) Jeje bueno, no sé si les haya gustado el capítulo o el concepto de la historia, pero así salió esta vez de mi imaginación. Jaja como sea, espero verlos nuevamente en el próximo capítulo… ya ni recuerdo si hubieron preguntas el capi pasado ejeje nnU las contestaré en el próximo si sí.

Pórtense bien!!

_Tiff_


	6. Entre traumas y motivaciones

_**El piano**_

_Por: Tiff_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta… _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Capítulo VI: Entre traumas y motivaciones_

El reto ideado por la joven Daidouji se había mantenido vigente y en marcha por ahora dos semanas. En el transcurso de ese lapso, Eriol había dedicado sus tardes libres, sus periodos entre clases y un fin de semana entero –originalmente destinado a un rato de recreación con Sakura- embebido en la ardua tarea de encontrar el famoso _piano_ que la amatista tanto se empeñaba en encontrar. Y es que, a pesar de habérselo guardado en un principio, lo cierto era que la joven llevaba ya años intentando localizarlo, llegando en todas esas ocasiones a callejones sin salida o a ligeras estafas monetarias, que siempre lograban desmoralizarla por algún tiempo empeorando su ya de por sí difícil humor. Se había burlado de ella un rato al confesarle este hecho, y la joven había permanecido con la mirada impávida sin pronunciar siquiera un sonido de advertencia. Seguro que sabía lo que se le venía encima al ojiazul.

Encontrar un objeto de esa magnitud, a pesar de todas las predicciones que había hecho, estaba resultando una tarea difícil en realidad. Lo que había pensado no le llevaría más de una noche, ahora ocupaba una considerable cantidad de su tiempo, retrasándole en los deberes escolares, las clases extracurriculares y los compromisos sociales obligatorios con los que se mantenía en contacto con los próximos proveedores de su futuro exitoso y ostentoso. Además, y por si fuera poco, tenía que encargarse de las clases especiales de tutoría de Tomoyo todas las tardes sin excepción por al menos una hora; suplicio que ya le traía de los nervios también.

Como se lo había imaginado desde el principio, esa mujer no era una persona fácil de tratar, mucho menos cuando se le intentaba enseñar algo que no era de su agrado. Quería encontrar un piano con todas sus fuerzas, pero en realidad no parecía entender ni pío de música. Leía las partituras con dificultad y, a pesar de que decía haber logrado memorizar cada una de las notas, se confundía constantemente en los tiempos. Sus calificaciones en otras materias y una que otra discusión filosofal que había tenido con ella, le demostraban que esa eterna batalla con las notas musicales se debía más al déficit de atención que mostraba en el asunto, que a su falta de inteligencia. Y si, además le añadía que siempre llegaba a clase con algún bocadillo para rellenarse la boca, todo se convertía en un asunto perdido. En una tarea colosal.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, se estaba cansando ya del asunto de realizar buenas acciones. Al inicio del reto, pensó que no tendría que cumplirlas ya que tenía confidencia en poder localizar el piano sólo con esa primera pista. Sin embargo, al ver que no lograba encontrarlo, había decidido acelerar el proceso intentando conseguir un nuevo indicio de parte de Daidouji, un plan que había resultado aún más complicado que el terrible proceso de enseñarle a cantar. Al parecer, la chica tenía un criterio muy reducido a la hora de efectuar la selección de lo que ella llamaba "buenas acciones". Ayudar a ancianas a cruzar la calle, dar direcciones a un extraño para que encontrase su destino, o abrir la puerta a la amatista siempre que podía, no figuraban entre el repertorio de obras caritativas merecedoras de alguna pista, acarreándole solamente un ruidillo de desaprobación de parte de la chica. ¿Qué clase de acción desinteresada esperaba de su parte? ¿Pretendía ver cómo se lanzaba en medio del tráfico para salvar a algún extraño de morir bajo las llantas de algún desquiciado, como sucedía en las películas? ¿O querría que asistiera a algún orfelinato para verle cogido de la mano con una docena de niños hambrientos de afecto? Si eso esperaba, nunca obtendría otra palabra de sus labios. Se haría viejo esperando la oportunidad. Y se le acabaría la fortuna, o al menos los ahorros de toda su vida.

Ya estaba gastando una considerable cantidad en esos momentos. Había contratado dos detectives –que cobraban una suma exorbitante- exclusivamente para seguir la pista de aquellos objetos salidos de la mansión de los Daidouji. Habían conseguido un extenso y completísimo inventario de los objetos vendidos e ingresados a la mansión en los últimos veinte años. Sin embargo, de entre las numerosas listas de objetos ostentosos, no figuraba ningún piano. Ni un órgano, ni un teclado. Ni un objeto musical. ¿Cómo era posible que en esa búsqueda exhaustiva no hubiera aparecido siquiera un indicio del instrumento? La única explicación posible era que nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar. Sacar ilegalmente un objeto tan grande era virtualmente imposible. Seguramente Daidouji lo recordaba de otro sitio. De una casa de campo, de un departamento propiedad de su madre, podía ser incluso en la casa de algún amigo de la familia… conseguir esa información era vital.

Pero claro, eso lo dejaba nuevamente con el problema principal: La falta de cooperación de la chica.

-Llevo aquí cinco minutos. ¿Piensas decir algo, o te dejo a solas en tu mundo feliz?- Eriol parpadeó un par de veces para librarse de su estupor. Miró hacia adelante instintivamente y se encontró de frente con una curiosa y hostil mirada amatista que ya conocía bastante bien. Al ver que al fin captaba su atención la joven se limitó a ignorarle, dedicándose mejor a rebuscar en la mochila algún bocadillo. Su rostro se iluminó cuando descubrió una bolsa grande de _Ruffles_ con cebolla. Suspiró apesadumbrado, sabiendo esta vez, lo que se le venía. Otra tarde intentando sacarle cualquier indicio de melodía. Otra tarde tratando de arrancarle una sola nota de la boca llena. Otra tarde infernal.

Así eran todas con Tomoyo Daidouji.

…

_Juguetes Daidouji_, _"donde nacen las sonrisas",_ es una compañía multinacional famosa incluso en los países tercermundistas. Maneja toda clase de artefactos ingeniosos que ellos designan como "juguetes", desarrollados por un vasto equipo de profesionales de amplia experiencia dedicados al negocio por años. Su éxito, además de las asombrosas estrategias de venta y monstruosa campaña publicitaria, se basa en la versatilidad de sus productos. Se fabrican desde los juguetes más comunes hasta los más sofisticados del mercado, vendiendo con estos últimos la idea del status sobre la diversión. Muñecas, carros de control remoto, figuras de acción, entretenimiento didáctico para los más pequeños, sofisticadas y resistentes computadoras personales, cámaras fotográficas y de video para niños, son algunos de los productos más vendidos a pesar de sus precios exorbitantes.

Una línea especial en la compañía, que genera miles de dólares en ganancia al año debido a su slogan _"la mujer del futuro",_ es el lote dedicado a la célebre línea de accesorios de belleza para niñas "_Fantasy". _De esta línea se logran obtener los productos más novedosos en el mundo de la moda, fabricado en miniatura para las más pequeñas. Planchas para el cabello, rizadores, esmaltes, sombras y labiales hipoaleargenicos, perfumes con frescos aromas frutales, atuendos de pasarelas parisienses y delicadas uñas postizas decoradas; todo de la más alta calidad, proporcionan el 20% del ingreso total al año para la compañía, colocándola sólo por debajo de los artefactos electrónicos de última generación.

Con su publicidad, se intenta apelar a uno de los instintos más básicos y explotados por la humanidad: la vanidad. El afán de sobresalir para no perder la identidad en un mundo globalizado cubierto por estereotipos, incita a su adquisición desmedida. Los medios masivos de comunicación se encargan de anular la brecha generacional, para atraer a un ejército cada vez mayor de _mujeres del futuro, _revocando con ello el afán de individualidad añorado…

Sonomi Daidouji, mujer inteligente, astuta y fría para el mundo de los negocios, había ideado el concepto entero de "_Fantasy_" hacía ya casi diez años, resultándole en un éxito rotundo desde el primer año de su lanzamiento. Haberla nombrado presidenta de _Juguetes Daidouji _había sido una de las mejores decisiones tomadas por el consejo de la compañía, acarreándole un aumento en las ganancias de casi el 25% y colocándole en la cúspide del mercado.

La idea de la nueva línea había salido de su experiencia personal. El deseo más grande al ser una niña, era convertirse lo más rápido posible en una mujer. Utilizaba todos los medios posibles para lograrlo. Los cosméticos de su madre, su ropa, y sus caros accesorios, habían llenado en parte el extenso vacío plagado por ilusiones de adulto, más nunca le habían satisfecho por completo. Ser femenina, sofisticada y envidiada era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo; capricho que no se le había concedido nunca en un mundo para grandes que ella intentaba moldear a su tamaño. Con esa nueva línea, les proporcionaba a las niñas como ella la satisfacción de ser hermosa y glamorosa sin ser graciosa al utilizar los productos de mamá. No se burlarían de ellas -sobándoles la cabeza con una sonrisa condescendiente- cuando asistieran a una reunión con altos zapatos de tacón varios números arriba de su medida; o cuando quisieran sorprender a su padre con un vestido de gala con el escote colgándoles hasta la cintura…

Les había dado esa oportunidad a todas las niñas, y ellas habían sabido apreciar el gesto armando lloriqueos espontáneos en los pasillos de prestigiosos centros comerciales. La habían hecho acaudalada como nunca lo había soñado, y eso era algo que tenía que agradecerles.

Ahora, y sin trabajar tantos años como su madre, podía disfrutar de una fortuna millonaria sin haberse esforzado mucho. Gastaba cantidades descomunales en sus costosos caprichos –dedicados exclusivamente a su persona y amantes- y en ostentosas fiestas que celebraba al menos una vez al mes, haciendo derroche de una vasta cantidad de su fortuna en sólo una noche de lujos. Claro, esas fiestas le habían acarreado un sin número de beneficios que aún seguía cosechando. Múltiples alianzas y acuerdos se habían logrado a través de estas fastuosas reuniones. Magnates de todo el país y de afamadas empresas extranjeras, habían encontrado a una comerciante prodigio como anfitriona, que les había auspiciado su entrada mercantil al país con todas las facilidades posibles que podía ofrecer el gobierno nipón. Tardaría muchos años antes de perder a todos los conocidos que había adquirido por medio de la vida que llevaba, y estaba segura que no tendría que preocuparse por el futuro de la compañía hasta el día de su muerte.

Sin embargo no sabía que ocurriría después de que ella faltara. Como única heredera, tenía derecho a reclamar el 100% de los bienes de la compañía al morir su madre, cosa que sucedería de la misma forma a su muerte con sus propios descendientes. O descendiente, tenía que corregir. A menos que adoptara un varón –ilusión que siempre había añorado y nunca se le había concedido- tendría que dejarle toda su fortuna a su única hija: Tomoyo Daidouji. Dios bien sabía que la chiquilla era tonta y nada astuta para los negocios, o al menos no mostraba el interés apropiado y la completa dedicación. Como le parecía a ella, la jovencita no estaba interesada en suceder el emporio familiar, y dedicaba la tarde a estudios que seguramente no le llevarían a ser nadie en el futuro. Para Sonomi era un tema preocupante. No era que le interesara del todo el que no deseara sucederla, dedicándose en cambio a quien sabe que negocio que la dejaría en la pobreza; lo que en realidad le atraía angustia delirante, eran las habladurías que se suscitarían alrededor de ella misma al notar los demás que su propia hija no le rendía pleitesía como al parecer lo hacía en la actualidad.

Esa idea la aterraba. Pensar que los demás ya no la verían como la mujer perfecta –en negocios, aspecto, elegancia, y sobre todo un modelo ejemplar de madre-, era algo que no podía soportar. No cuando su hija se revelara a sus deseos al cumplir la mayoría de edad. El trato entre ambas comenzó cuando Tomoyo alcanzó los catorce años. La chica se había rehusado a llevar un hermoso vestido rosado en una fiesta de alcurnia, bajando a recibir a todos los invitados ataviada en unos gastados jeans azules, una playera holgada y una monstruosa gorra roja que ocultaba un espantoso corte de cabello que ella misma se había hecho esa tarde. Aún podía recordar la humillación que había sufrido al verla bajar por las escaleras, con la cabeza en alto, cual reina orgullosa dirigiéndose a atender a sus súbditos. Se la había llevado a su habitación hecha una furia, y la había encarado con expresión altiva.

_-No me someteré un día más a tus caprichos, ni iré a entretener a viejos pervertidos vestidos de etiqueta.-_

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su hija se había revelado en el peor de los momentos pensados. Ese día se la presentaría a su abuela –dueña del emporio entero- quien había estado en el extranjero, para conocer la opinión de la vieja. La ira la había cegado. Sólo podía recordar como sentía que se le desorbitaban los ojos y se le crispaban los puños antes de lanzarse contra ella. Todo había terminado en la sala de urgencias del hospital después de la fiesta. La joven había llegado con una contusión en la cabeza, un ojo morado, una fractura con necesidad de cirugía en una muñeca y tres costillas rotas que habían logrado colapsar un pulmón. Había estado en terapia intensiva cinco días seguidos, dejándola sin otra opción que quedarse a su lado. Había despertado el mismo día que la transportaron a su habitación fuera de ese pabellón, confiriendo su estado a una caída de escaleras que Sonomi no comprendió.

Había entendido por completo poco después, cuando la chica le pronunció su propuesta.

Ambas se necesitaban. Eso había dicho. Sonomi la necesitaba para conservar su pulcra imagen, y ella la necesitaba por su dinero. Sabía bien que no conseguiría los fondos para asistir a la escuela prestigiosa que deseaba si la dejaba desamparada, y detestaba la idea de la casa hogar en la que le tocaría estar hasta encontrar una familia adoptiva. Por ello, jugarían a la familia feliz por un tiempo. Ella asistiría a todas las fiestas importantes que tuvieran lugar, y a cambio Sonomi debía mantenerse alejada de ella el tiempo restante, proporcionándole una cuota mensual con la cual cubrir sus estudios por completo. Ambas vivirían en la misma casa, pero harían como si no existiera la otra. En las fiestas, Tomoyo haría acto de presencia como una dama elegante y entretendría a sus invitados, como buena anfitriona.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, podría dejar la casa de su madre con todos los beneficios que significaba ser la heredera de los Daidouji, manteniendo la fachada perfecta de su madre y otorgándole además, el favor de la abuela, que en ese entonces buscaba a un presidente para su compañía multinacional. El plan de familia perfecta sin ser una familia de verdad.

Ambas habían cumplido su parte del acuerdo y así vivían en paz.

No se veían más que en contadas ocasiones para fiestas y reuniones de alta sociedad, en donde interpretaban su papel de madre e hija amorosas con absoluta destreza, ganándoles aún más créditos en su creciente popularidad entre los invitados. Después, las dos desaparecían por caminos diferentes, y no se volvían a dirigir la palabra hasta la siguiente celebración.

En la actualidad, había pasado ya casi un mes desde la última vez que habían intercambiado tres frases completas o habían permanecido más de diez minutos juntas. Debían verse al menos una vez antes de la gran fiesta que celebrarían los Suoh para pulir los detalles acerca de sus vacaciones –ficticias- en Nueva Zelanda y sus papeles en las clases de escultura a las que supuestamente asistían cada tres días.

Su hija la enorgullecería –al menos en eso- al desempeñar bien su rol. Se tomarían del brazo y bromearían con camaradería, presentándose mutuamente ante todos sus conocidos. Reirían con elegancia y batirían las pestañas a los magnates en un incansable juego de seducción, al momento de rodear la pista de baile con refinados movimientos rítmicos. Tomarían una copa y brindarían por el futuro de la compañía, y alguien añadiría sus vítores por la pequeña familia feliz, para que ambas siguieran tan hermosas y unidas como siempre. La tarea social quedaría cumplida a media noche, y la joven se excusaría para retirarse, dándole antes un cariñoso abrazo a su madre. Ella se quedaría hasta entrada la madrugada y después haría su salida triunfal del brazo de su novio, dejándoles a todos una impresión justificada de refinada exquisitez.

Todo saldría perfecto como en muchas otras ocasiones. Como sucedía después de esa fiesta fallida de catorce años. Como era desde el inicio del trato. No tenían que decirle al mundo que su vida familiar perfecta era sólo un fiasco para mantener las apariencias. Que sus sonrisas eran máscaras fugaces pétreas que se resquebrajaban al sonar las doce campanadas, como había desaparecido el vestido de _Cenicienta_. No tenía que confesar acerca del creciente odio que sentía contra su hija, y mucho menos que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Todo era cuestión de mantener la farsa.

…

Ni todos los carros del mundo, ni los más lujosos, los más rápidos o los más clásicos, valían una tortura como esa. Y eso ya era mucho decir para un fanático como Syaoran Li. Para él, no había cosa más estimulante que el olor a piel de los tapices de un auto clásico, o la velocidad a la que llegaban esas lujosas máquinas de ocho cilindros traga gasolina. La música le apasionaba, claro que sí. Componía y tocaba con gracia divina. Sin embargo, las cuerdas de su guitarra y la entonación de su voz no lograban conquistar la misma sensación. Una podía traerle tranquilidad absoluta, la otra adrenalina pura. En su opinión, la segunda era la mejor.

Por eso ser amigo de Eriol desde el principio le había resultado tan sencillo. Él, que no necesitaba amigos, que mantenía una actitud indiferente ante las personas que le dirigían la palabra, y que no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención –viniendo de una familia humilde de un barrio de clase media- se había mostrado accesible con aquel chico de cabello y ojos azulados. No recordaba muy bien cuándo se habían conocido, y estaba seguro que tampoco el inglés. Suponía que se habían topado en algún aula que tenían en común, y habían intercambiado algún comentario irrelevante que les había parecido gracioso a ambos. Sospechaba que se habían hecho amigos de momento en momento, de comentario chusco en comentario chusco. El día que sí recordaba a la perfección, era el día en que su nuevo amigo le había mostrado su auto recién adquirido. Ah sí. Había sido un 1 de Octubre del primer año de instituto superior. Recordaba que hacía frío y que iba enfundado hasta las orejas con una bufanda multicolor tejida y regalada en su cumpleaños por su abuela; no le hacía demasiado feliz, pero había servido mejor que nada al momento de protegerse contra la ventisca. Al terminar las clases de aquel día, Eriol se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa. Él había aceptado sin mucho entusiasmo, pero agradecido de no tener que pasar una hora apretujado entre la gente del metro. Se había hecho un nudo más alto en la bufanda al salir al inusual clima gélido de otoño, renuente a pescar un resfriado unas semanas antes de los exámenes bimestrales. Esperaba que el engreído inglés encendiera la calefacción, sería un bonito gesto de su parte después de observarle entrechocar los dientes con fuerza abrumadora. Pero claro, tal cosa no había sido necesaria. La visión que se había presentado ante sus ojos, acentuada aún más la sensación por la fría neblina arremolinada a su alrededor, le había quitado el frío y la capacidad de articular palabra. Por primera vez en su vida daba agracias a Dios -y a los fantásticos genes de sus padres-, por haber heredado una sagaz inteligencia y por haber obtenido una beca para ingresar a un instituto relleno de petulantes hijos de papi. Al menos para eso servían, para mostrarle su sueño hecho realidad.

El flamante _Porsche_, edición limitada, descansaba ante sus ojos con sombría elegancia, destacando de entre los otros lujosos -pero menos espléndidos- autos estacionados a sus costados. Hubiera destacado incluso en una exposición de los modelos del año.

-Es un _Porsche 911 GT3_, aún no salen al mercado.- recalcó casi sin aliento.

-Es mi encargo especial.- había contestado el ojiazul alzando los hombros con indiferencia, al parecer menos entusiasmado que el castaño por el costoso auto de su propiedad. –Anda sube.- Y Li había corrido felizmente hacia el asiento del copiloto, despejando los senos nasales para cuando tuviera la oportunidad de saborear el concentrado olor de la piel recién estrenada.

-En realidad pensé que querrías conducir.- le dijo Hiragizawa arrojándole las llaves a las manos con destreza y deslizándose suavemente al asiento del copiloto al que momentos antes el castaño había querido ingresar. De no haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Li se hubiera lanzado a besarlo. Estaba muy seguro de su orientación sexual, por lo tanto, aquel despliegue sería una mera muestra de gratitud.

Ese había sido el primer auto lujoso que había conducido. Eriol se había ganado su amistad desde ese momento y, a pesar de que al principio había sido simple interés por sus nuevas adquisiciones automotrices, después había pasado a profunda y trascendental amistad. No era tan malo y superficial como la mayoría de las personas pensaba. _Tan_, por supuesto. Él más que nadie conocía sus aspectos escabrosos, pero también conocía más que nadie su parte benévola, que yacía enterrada bajo todo aquel ardid de prestigio y dignidad. No por nada había permanecido a su lado los tres años de la escuela preparatoria, metido en un grupo al que no le interesaba pertenecer, y del que en otros tiempos, hubiera huido despavorido. No faltaba más. El tipo de personas (o la mayoría de ellos) que lo conformaban, formaban parte de lo que él denominaba "escoria con capital", refiriéndose a los niños ricos que se dedicaban a mantener sus uñas, sus peinados, y sus relaciones sociales al precio que fuera, al parecer exentos de los valores morales que el resto de la población aplicaba en su vida cotidiana.

_(Como sea. Su conformismo lo había llevado a observar la impunidad sin intentar detenerla, así que no había mucho que criticar.) _

Eso aparte, jamás se había considerado cruel y banal como ellos. Y muy en el fondo, sabía que Eriol tampoco era así. Sólo necesitaba una pequeña ocasión para demostrarlo, una pequeña oportunidad en donde no tuviera más remedio que mostrar su parte generosa y humana para que él mismo se diera cuenta de sus capacidades ocultas.

Y por supuesto, necesitaba esa misma oportunidad para darse cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de las personas que solía tener a su alrededor. Era malísimo para valorar las verdaderas intenciones de las personas a las que les tenía aunque sea un poco de aprecio. Era como si un velo se interpusiera entre él y la realidad, transmitiéndole su entorno en pequeños destellos intermitentes que sólo alcanzaban a proporcionar un débil atisbo del escenario entero. Lo veía todo fragmentado, discriminando entre lo que su inconsciente quería ver y lo que prefería mantener lejos de su atención.

Era incapaz de notar, por ejemplo, que su novia era una completa arpía que sólo lo utilizaba como excusa para pavonearse por la ciudad, enganchada del brazo de un futuro heredero multimillonario y lord. O lo sabía e intentaba evitarlo. O aún peor, lo sabía y no le importaba. A ese extremo podía llegar la ceguera voluntaria de su amigo, una de la que nadie podía sacarlo. Las palabras habían llegado a ser insuficientes en esa colosal tarea. Las insinuaciones y los sarcasmos habían funcionado aún menos. Había pensado que una terapia de electroshock era el método más apropiado para su negación, pero sabía también que podía ir a la cárcel por intentarlo. Por eso lo había dejado pasar al fin y al cabo. Tratar con cabezotas no era lo suyo. _(¿Y Daidouji?)_ Bueno, con cabezotas que no le fueran atractivos.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento se recriminó más duro aún su despreocupación por el asunto. De haber perseverado en la cuestión de develarle al ojiazul el verdadero rostro de su "encantadora" novia, no habría tenido que atravesar los nueve círculos del infierno en dos semanas. A Dante le hubiera dado un ataque de envidia.

Llegar a ese punto sin retorno, que de seguro le dejaría secuelas psicológicas irreversibles y terribles pesadillas en la noche; debería haberle acarreado el beneficio de montarse en al menos una centena de deslumbrantes y ostentosos automóviles. Eso sólo por transportar, calladito, al demonio en el asiento del copiloto. No cubría el hecho de que hablara como si se fuera a acabar el mundo ese mismo día. Esa tortura, como había dicho, no valía lo que estaba recibiendo. Simplemente era inexcusable.

-…No me ignores Syaoran Li. Mi padre tiene influencias ¿sabes? Tu reputación de nerd insufrible no te va a servir para cuando yo termine contigo. Tu estúpida beca y excelencia académica van a valer mierda si acaso empiezo a pensar siquiera en abrir la boca ¿entendiste? Yo no soy como las otras chicas idiotas con las que has tratado, y a mí no me vas a torcer la boca con ese ademán despectivo, porque no soy ninguna tonta. ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Bueno, hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia. Con toda la delicadeza que le permitió su creciente irritación, estacionó el coche de su amigo en una calle que le pareció adecuada y apagó el motor. Sin decir nada alcanzó su mochila del asiento trasero, abrió la puerta y salió del auto de un rápido movimiento, notando con placentera alegría que la verborréica sarta de idioteces a su espalda se había evaporado por completo. Se asomó nuevamente adentro por su ventanilla, y le sonrió gustosamente a la castaña, que lo miraba anonadada.

-Espero sepas conducir.- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y le arrojó diestramente las llaves a la joven, que logró atraparlas en pleno vuelo.

-¿Qué?- Alcanzó a formular a la espalda del mejor amigo de su novio, cuando este se alejaba con paso triunfante hacia el otro lado de la acera. -¡Syaoran Li, más vale que esta sea otra de tus malditas bromas de mal gusto!- le gritó enfadada sin quitarse el cinturón. El castaño hizo ademán de no escucharla. -¡Llamaré a Eriol y juro que terminarás en el hospital!- para cuando la chica logró zafarse del cinturón de seguridad, Li ya estaba haciéndole señas a un taxi. Para cuando abrió la puerta del auto, el joven ya le daba instrucciones al conductor para llevarlo a quién sabe donde. -¡Li, más vale que regreses, Li!- Pero el castaño le sonrió de oreja a oreja y se despidió infantilmente con los dedos extendidos, moviéndolos de derecha a izquierda enérgicamente.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó al compacto amarillo, arrojándole el pequeño bolso lo más fuerte que su delicado brazo le permitió, fallando a su objetivo por varios metros.

¿Qué si sabía conducir?

¡Doble mierda!

…

Incluso ella había podido oír la sarta de maldiciones que lanzaba Sakura Kinomoto al pobre oído del ojiazul a través de su celular, a pesar de estar casi al otro lado del aula vacía. Le pareció gracioso en realidad. Ver la cara aturdida y fastidiada del 'Rey' Hiragizawa al soportar los aterradores gritos provenientes del otro lado de la línea, había sido una experiencia invaluable. Nunca lo había visto teniendo que aguantar el interminable berrinche de su novia encaprichada. Era hilarante.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera soltar una risilla, el joven colgó el teléfono hecho una furia.

Ella adquirió rápidamente un rostro neutral. -¿Algún problema?-

-Sí. Debo irme.- replicó secamente alcanzando sus cosas del escritorio, arrojándolas con enojo dentro de su portafolios _Armani_.

-¡Que tristeza! Pero si acabamos de comenzar.- replicó ella con una pésima pena fingida, dándole un tono sarcástico notable a kilómetros.

-Por supuesto.-

La chica lo miró inmutable. –Por cierto, no vendré mañana así que no me esperes.-

Y entonces sí, Eriol dejó lo que hacía y la observó con detenimiento. -¿Qué dices?-

-Voy a la fiesta de los Suoh.- dijo mientras se metía otro puñado de _Ruffles_ en la boca, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Los goznes giraron e hicieron click al instante. -¿Es hoy?-

-Claro. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Tu familia es invitada de honor.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-La mía también lo es.-

Pero claro. Los Daidouji no podían quedar fuera de una reunión de esa clase. Sus contribuciones a las obras de la familia Suoh eran estrafalarias. Las asociaciones entre ambas, -que rebasaban en porcentaje incluso a las de su familia- valían millones de dólares. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

-¿Irás entonces?-

-¿Queda otro remedio? Acepto sugerencias.-

-No pensé que te gustaran las fiestas.- constató el heredero de los Hiragizawa sin tratar de ocultar el asombro en su voz, olvidando por un momento el mal humor que su novia le había hecho saborear.

-Así es el negocio. Una cosa por otra.-

Él se encogió de hombros, dando por hecho el comentario de la chica. Todo fuera por el prestigio.

-¿Sabes algo?- empezó a decir el inglés en un tono neutro de negocios, como el médico que le llama la atención a un paciente que no quiere tomarse sus píldoras. –No deberías asistir.-

La amatista entornó los ojos con desprecio. -¿A no?-

-No.-

-Retiro mi comentario de hace rato. Métete tus sugerencias por el cu…-

-Estás enferma.- afirmó Eriol en voz grave sin dejarla terminar. –Deberías descansar, al menos eso si tu estúpido ego no te permite consultar a un doctor.-

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y enfadada, pero no le importó. Vamos, siendo tan mala actriz como era, ¿Cómo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de su cruento resfriado? No importaba que ya hubiera dejado de hacer estragos en su voz desde hacía un tiempo, estaba seguro que pronto sería necesario mantenerla tendida en una cama antes de que toda la cosa evolucionara a una fea pulmonía. Tenía ya casi dos semanas entre un ir y venir de síntomas que nunca terminaban de desaparecer del todo. Un día aparecía revoloteando por el aula como si nada le ocurriera, y al siguiente llegaba sonrojada a tenderse en su pupitre de cara, aquejada por una fiebre que apenas la dejaba concentrarse. No se había atrevido a tocarla para cerciorarse por miedo a que dejara de asistir a las tutorías, pero estaba seguro que así era.

Si seguía así, pronto tendría que dejar de ir a la escuela, en el peor de los casos, por varios días; significándole a él un valioso tiempo desperdiciado.

-No necesito descansar.-le espetó ella con furia contenida, levantándose de un tirón de su silla. –Preocúpese por sus asuntos, su majestad.-

Los ojos azules se entornaron con peligrosidad. –Es lo que hago. No me sirves de nada si no puedes cantar.-

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento en un rápido movimiento indignado, cargando con todas sus cosas en los brazos. Lo miró de forma hostil y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del salón, topándose con la puerta cerrada como obstáculo al llevar las manos ocupadas. Eriol la miró un momento y soltó una risita. Antes de que su boca pudiera soltar el comentario mordaz que pretendía frenar la huída de la amatista obligándola a utilizar su ingenio en su respuesta, se abrió la puerta del salón con un susurro amortiguado. En el umbral, apareció una figura alta –aún en comparación con el metro setenta y cinco de Eriol- bastante conocida para ambos. Yue los miraba con severidad.

-Ya van casi tres semanas desde nuestro acuerdo, y no he recibido un solo reporte de ninguno de los dos.- les dijo con su profunda voz de tenor, en un tono de amenaza que reservaba para las reprimendas de sus alumnos holgazanes. –Más vale que no estén aquí perdiendo el tiempo.- Claro, dos adolescentes solos en un aula vacía mucho después del tiempo reglamentario de clases, seguros de que nadie les molestaría… Si no había ido a supervisar personalmente las tutorías de esos chicos, era porque tenía la firme creencia de que ambos se detestaban a muerte.

-Yo le pasaré el reporte Profesor Tsukishiro. Ya terminamos las tutorías de hoy.- mencionó la amatista en un tono meloso impropio de su carácter, produciendo un ataque de escalofríos vertebrales a los hombres presentes.

-B-Bien.- Yue se hizo a un lado con un corto paso titubeante, y la joven pasó como bólido a través del pequeño hueco que había dejado tras de sí, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Sin querer, alcanzó a olfatear un tenue rastro de shampoo de fressias que captó su atención de inmediato. Inspiró profundamente y se rió por lo bajo. Tomoyo Daidouji era una chica impredecible. Con esa pinta, cualquiera podría imaginarse que despediría un nauseabundo olor a sudor y cerveza; y salía de repente con la sorpresa de una reconfortante fragancia floral que anunciaba con tumultuosa indiferencia la feminidad escondida bajo la varonil fachada. ¿Era acaso su manera inconsciente de revelarse en contra de la máscara que significaba una indumentaria estereotipada para un sexo que no era el suyo? El conflicto interno de esa chica parecía ser aún más profundo de lo que él había supuesto en un principio. Estaba luchando contra algo terriblemente enorme en su subconsciente, algo monstruoso que no tenía nombre ni rostro y que se confundía entre las sombras de conflictos superficiales, acechando, filtrándose lentamente entre las debilitadas fisuras de su personalidad. Le parecía un extravagante jarrón de _Ming_ defectuoso que, a pesar de su exorbitante precio y calidad, padecía de la falta de un segmento diminuto en su estructura, haciéndolo extremadamente frágil. Pronto, producto de todos sus conflictos, el orden se resquebrajaría por completo, obligándola a enfrentar sin más tapujos a la oscura mancha negra escondida tras la fina porcelana. A su peor temor sin máscaras.

Eriol pasó a su lado empujándole con el brazo sin el menor rastro de cortesía, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Lo observó con un gesto glacial, y el inglés le devolvió la misma mirada hostil reservada para sus peores enemigos. Altivo y enérgico, se encaminó hacia la salida del edificio por el lado opuesto al que se había marchado la amatista. Yue giró sus hermosos ojos azules y siguió a la chica sin mucha prisa. Lo único que lograban esos dos jóvenes era proporcionarle un irritante y gratuito dolor de cabeza.

…

-…Recuerda, nos pasamos por Auckland y subimos a la Sky Tower a disfrutar de una fantástica y acogedora cena en el restaurante principal. Otro día estuvimos en Wellington, donde visitamos el museo de Te Papa y el monte Victoria, para después pasearnos por el hermoso puerto…-

-Sí, tú visitaste y tú te paseaste por el hermoso puerto.-

Sonomi Daidouji miró a su hija de una manera amenazante y abrumadora. De no haber estado sentada al otro lado del salón, le hubiera propinado una merecida bofetada por interrumpirla con sus ironías.

La reunión que en ese momento llevaban a cabo, era de una importancia vitalicia. Cualquier error en el más mínimo detalle, levantaría sospechas que se esparcirían por todo el salón como la peste. No podían jugar en un ámbito como ese. No podían cometer el más mínimo desliz si querían mantener la fachada perfecta. La suspicacia de los hombres y mujeres de negocio que asistían a ese tipo de reuniones, era proporcional al puesto que ostentaban en cualquiera de sus compañías. Presidentes, vicepresidentes, gerentes del más alto nivel, e hijos de cualquiera de estos empresarios, eran los invitados selectos a semejantes reuniones de alcurnia. Asistir a la fiesta anual de los Suoh, era pertenecer a la realeza financiera japonesa. Era tener un lugar asegurado entre los millonarios más envidiados de la ciudad. Y la dueña de Empresas Daidouji _"donde nacen las sonrisas",_ no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice de su actual imperio, y mucho menos debido a la idiotez de su próxima heredera.

-No tenemos tiempo para lidiar con tu inmadurez.- le espetó venenosamente, recibiendo una mueca indiferente departe de la joven. -Debes aprender al pie de la letra todo lo que te estoy diciendo. No aceptaré ni un error de tu parte.-

-¿Qué tipo de error, _madre_?- la amatista pronunció la cuestión en un tono frío y sarcástico, notable sobre todo en la última palabra de su sentencia. -¿El hecho de que nos hemos visto dos veces este último mes, o el de que, en lugar de "pasear" con tu hija como presumes, te la pasas de viaje con un cerdo diez años menor que tú?-

Sonomi cruzó la habitación en tres largas zancadas, alcanzando a su hija por el cabello. Tomoyo la miró desafiadoramente sin mostrar gesto alguno de dolor.

-No juegues conmigo, niña.- la vena en su frente era una visión desagradable a esa distancia. Imaginó que explotaría de un momento a otro, y de una manera inexplicable, emanaría sangre de esa herida empapándole toda la ropa con un chorro. La idea casi la hizo vomitar. –Puedes arrepentirte.-

La amatista desvió la mirada y la fijó en su mancha favorita de la alfombra de ese despacho. Parecía unos anteojos, cosa que le reconfortaba en cierta medida y le ayudaba a mantener la boca cerrada. Por mucho que le costara y aprendido a base de golpes y fracturas, sabía qué era lo mejor tratándose de Sonomi.

-… nos pasamos por Auckland y subimos a la Sky Tower a disfrutar de una fantástica y acogedora cena en el restaurante principal. Otro día estuvimos en Wellington, donde visitamos el museo de Te Papa y el monte Victoria, para después pasearnos por el hermoso puerto…- la joven recitó la letanía en un solo suspiro derrotado. Era la única manera de mantener a su madre a raya cuando se trataba de contacto corporal violento. Si no la quería sobre de sí, arrancándole mechones de cabello ensangrentados nuevamente, debía memorizar línea por línea sus vacaciones ficticias en Nueva Zelanda.

La dueña de las empresas Daidouji sonrió complacida, soltando el cabello de su hija. Le acarició delicadamente el mechón ofendido para acomodarlo pulcramente en su sitio y recorrió con su estilizada mano manicurada el contorno del rostro de la joven. –No peleemos hoy querida. Mantengamos una sonrisa en el rostro para sostener el orgullo de la familia ¿quieres?-

Y sin esperar respuesta, lanzó una exclamación hacia la puerta, con la que llamó a una decena de empleados de caras largas y ropa de boga. Peinadores, manicuristas y pedicuristas, maquillistas y expertos en moda se abalanzaron sobre ellas con extrema eficacia, seguros de merecerse el sueldo que estaban a punto de ganar.

…

La mansión de los Suoh se encuentra ubicada en una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Tokio. A su parecer, existen sólo tres de esas zonas en esta región. En cada una de ellas, se encuentran distribuidos equitativamente los magnates más poderosos del país. Dos de ellas se encuentran ubicadas en dos extremos de dos puntos cardinales de la ciudad, y la restante en un conveniente punto a la mitad de ella. La familia Suoh se encuentra en el extremo sur, un poco más allá de la apretada civilización contaminada. Los edificios de apartamentos no son problema en la visibilidad, y los caminos internos son todo menos transitados. A cualquier hora del día se puede ir y venir en ese enmarañado y gigantesco complejo de mansiones, sin la necesidad de hacer fila para pasar algún semáforo alguna vez. El ambiente es tranquilo y relajado. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchan, son los tenues susurros de actividad en algunas casas, amortiguados siempre por gruesas paredes de concreto; los sonidos de la naturaleza, resumidos en aves específicas de la temporada, y el sonido espaciado de andares de automóviles por las calles desiertas. La quietud, valorada en ese sitio de castidad infame, se ve rota sólo en ocasiones especiales de mucha previsión. En estas zonas, los magnates realizan celebraciones ocasionales espléndidas, en las que no se escatiman gastos. Un derroche de fortuna realizado con peculiar desfachatez. En estas noches esporádicas de júbilo, desfilan por la alfombra roja personajes famosos en el mundo de los negocios, y una que otra estrella de cine y musical. Las limusinas llegan cargadas con sus inquilinos multimillonarios, y las cámaras de sociales se aglomeran en torno de las escaleras, ansiosos por adquirir la mejor exclusiva. Otros, menos pretenciosos o ajenos al mundo de la publicidad, arriban por la entrada privada de la mansiones.

Sin embargo, y despertando la envidia de muchos millonarios, la fiesta anual de los Suoh es la mejor. No podía ser de otra manera viniendo de la familia más rica de todo Japón. Su sola preparación llevaba varios meses de esfuerzo continuo departe de los talentosos colaboradores, además de una descomunal cantidad de dinero. El lema de cada reunión, era ofrecer a los invitados lo mejor del mercado mundial. De esta manera se mantenía su prestigio y su lucidez. Las mejores fiestas de disfraces o de ambientes temáticos.

El tema de su más reciente celebración, es el carnaval. Adoptando la idea principal de Rio de Janeiro, le han añadido influencias japonesas notables, produciendo un choque de culturas agradable a la vista. Algo que los invitados de esta noche, agradecen con sumo regocijo.

Al arribar, Eriol Hiragizawa es uno de ellos.

…

El joven ojiazul miró por la ventana de su limusina a la calle empedrada, frente a la mansión de los Suoh. Un circo, literal, se llevaba a cabo en la acera. Malabaristas ataviados de colores vividos y equilibristas montados en sus zancos, danzaban de un lado a otro con suma destreza, paseándose entre los invitados. Una docena de geishas en kimono, recibían a los que descendían de sus limusinas sin cerrar los delicados paraguas de papel tintados de tonalidades veraniegas. Las luces blancas al cielo, acertaban a iluminar cometas enormes de largas y elaboradas colas, que parecían flotar con vida propia a varios metros sobre las cabezas de los asistentes, producto seguro del delicado hilo de pescar que los sostenía con firmeza. Una música de fanfarrias sonaba continuamente, agregándole el toque adicional a una algarabía ya ruidosa.

El vehículo se detuvo un momento ante la fila de espera. Los magnates se tomaban su tiempo para aparecer frente a las cámaras. Eriol aprovechó el minuto para inmortalizar todo en su memoria. Las luces, los disfraces, los matices, los rostros… todo confundido en un boceto surrealista imperfecto al vislumbrar los borrones oscuros de los trajes de pingüino.

A su lado, se escuchó una exquisita risa femenina. Una mano enguantada le sostuvo del brazo obligándole a romper la ilusión al regresar al oscuro interior del automóvil. Lo recibió la deslumbrante sonrisa de una exuberante mujer pelirroja que acababa de conocer esa misma noche. Sus padres los habían presentado hacía sólo una hora, cuando le habían recogido en su lujosa casa en el centro de la ciudad. Como caballero, era su deber acompañar y entretener a la fina dama. O al menos eso era lo que le habían enseñado, y lo que estaba decidido a realizar al pie de la letra. La mujer charlaba con sus padres animadamente, sin retirar su larga mano de la manga del joven. Aún mirándola de perfil a esa tenue luz amarillenta, su belleza resultaba apabullante. El cabello cobrizo recogido en un estilizado moño sobre su cabeza, dejaba al descubierto un exquisito cuello de cisne que desembocaba grácilmente en dos pechos firmes sin sostén, cubiertos parcialmente por un delicado vestido carmesí de seda. De su rostro fino y simétrico, resaltaban dos hermosos ojos aceitunados inteligentes, que no dejaban de lanzarle miradas ocasionales de discreta seducción.

Entonces ese era el plan ¿eh? Engatusarlo con una aristócrata rica con extensas propiedades, para ampliar el dominio Hiragizawa… Introducirla poco a poco en su vida para que se enamorara de ella y se casara a los pocos años, teniendo la ingenua idea en la cabeza de que él había sido el constructor de su propio futuro. Pero claro, él no era tan idiota. Sabía bien que su vida entera estaba regida por la obra y gracia de sus padres, y que todas las decisiones que estaba haciendo iban encaminadas al mantenimiento del prestigio de su familia. La carrera que pensaba empezar en la música, pronto se vería truncada por los planes que tenían para él. Como principal heredero de los Hiragizawa, su deber era continuar con los pasos empresariales de su padre, para llegar a la presidencia de la compañía en un futuro a mediano plazo. Su habilidad con el piano sólo le serviría para adjuntarse algunos logros entre los futuros colaboradores de su emporio multinacional, dejando de lado los sueños infantiles de ser un compositor conocido algún día. Harían todo discretamente, por supuesto, para no "arruinar" su felicidad futura creándole imposiciones ante las que seguramente se sublevaría. No lo conocían bien si pensaban eso. Nunca hubiera podido revelarse ante los deseos de sus Dioses, no importando que tan fuerte fuera su voluntad por crearse su propio destino. Simplemente, era algo que se tenía que hacer. Algo irrevocable.

-Estaba deseando venir a esta fiesta. ¿Tú no, Eriol?- el ojiazul le sonrió cortésmente a la pelirroja a manera de respuesta. No era cuestión de deseo, si no de deber. En realidad no recordaba nada que hubiera deseado por sí mismo, y no por imposición de su prestigio y vanidad.

_Pero sí que hay algo… La voz de Daidouji._

Ah, claro. Esa era tal vez la única excepción. Era lo único que había despertado en él el deseo intenso de la posesión. Y sabía que al principio no había sido por vanidad, si no por el simple placer de la evocación. Algo en aquella voz y su exquisita interpretación de una simple nana, le había acarreado un sentimiento inexplorado de nostalgia por el pasado. De un momento en el que todas las cosas tenían su correcto significado y en el que la vida mantenía su sentido propio, alejado de las apariencias y las máscaras. Cuando las personas valían más por los sentimientos que despertaban y no por su futura plusvalía...

-Ya es hora hijo.- la voz de su madre sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. –Anda, levanta la cabeza y sonríe para las cámaras.-

Los miembros de la familia Hiragizawa desfilaron uno a uno sobre la alfombra roja ante las cámaras, acompañados de preciosas geishas en kimono. En poses sofisticadas debidamente estudiadas, pronto ocuparían gran parte de la sección de sociales de los periódicos matutinos del próximo día, encabezando la larga lista de alabanzas que siempre procedían de tales reuniones de alcurnia. Los titulares desde luego, detallarían el magnífico hallazgo de la nueva novia del hijo de la familia, nombrándola en seguida como la futura heredera de todos los bienes del próximo Lord. Sacarían una ficha completa acerca de la vida de ambos, y de esta manera obtendrían sus quince minutos de fama hasta que se consumara la boda o, en el mejor de los casos para los medios, se terminara su noviazgo en medio de un escándalo de infidelidad.

Entraron al recibidor quince minutos después cuando las cámaras agotaron sus rollos, sin haber despegado los labios para contestar las preguntas de la prensa. Por todos lados se empezaron a codear con los más altos mandos de las mejores empresas de Japón, que se acumulaban en pequeños grupos que sorbían champagne de sus copas de cristal cortado. Los que levantaron la cabeza y los vislumbraron de entre la multitud, les saludaron con enormes muestras de cortesía, estrechándoles las manos mientras se deshacían en halagos. Dejaron su recorrido cuando se encontraron a mitad del salón de bienvenida, donde se instalaron con sus respectivas copas en mano para iniciar una charla de negocios con uno de sus asociados.

El barullo pronto resultó insoportable. Eriol intentaba escuchar a la pelirroja –de la que no recordaba el nombre a pesar de que los habían presentado- inclinándose hacia ella muy a su pesar. Su olor asfixiante a vainilla le pareció empalagoso y pronto tuvo que echarse para atrás para respirar, aunque sólo alcanzó a aspirar una bocanada de humo de puro. Cerró los ojos medio segundo para intentar contener su irritación. La noche apenas acababa de comenzar y aún faltaba el fastuoso banquete y el baile de salón, además de la acostumbrada ronda social que realizaba para saludar a todos los invitados. Si quería mantener la compostura para sacar a relucir el encanto de su familia, debía empezar a controlar su temperamento en esas horas tempranas.

Se inclinó nuevamente ante su acompañante para escucharle en su plática, manteniendo la cabeza ladeada para evitar el sofocante aroma. Sin ponerle mucha atención en realidad, dejó vagar su vista por entre el montón de cuerpos amontonados a su alrededor, entreteniéndose con la tarea de identificar a los presentes. No conocía a más de la mitad de ellos, y la otra porción le resultaba confusa entre un mar de nombres y rostros que no tenían concordancia. Alcanzó a ver a la familia Hiwatari, dueña de una importante compañía dedicada a los materiales de construcción; al señor y la señora Kitsuragi distribuidores principales de pescados y mariscos en Tokio; los Tsukamoto, expertos desarrolladores de software de primera calidad; los asociados Stronghall, dueños de una poderosa red de hospitales privados; los anfitriones de la fiesta, los Suoh, con su belleza rubia afrancesada, riendo cariñosa y sinceramente con su único hijo y con su preciosa novia de cabello corto, algo que nunca había experimentado en carne propia…

Un estridente tumulto de risas se desató a sólo unos pasos de él a su espalda, llamando la atención de los presentes. Volteó por instinto y se encontró rápidamente con la fuente de la algarabía. Un grupo de ocho personas al menos, rodeaban a una distinguida mujer de mediana edad, prestándole toda su atención. Por su parte, ella contaba una divertida anécdota acerca de sus más recientes vacaciones en Auckland, con una comicidad elegante de las que pocas personas gozaban.

La mujer a su lado siguió la dirección de su mirada y sonrió con autentica complacencia, acercándose al oído del ojiazul para hacerse oír por encima del ruido. –Esa es una de nuestras compradoras más distinguidas. Acude con nosotros siempre que se acerca un nuevo evento social. Su nombre es Sonomi Daidouji.-

La mención del conocido nombre captó la atención del inglés inmediatamente. Observó detenidamente los rasgos de la fina mujer, y se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo por no haber notado la enorme semejanza. La nariz respingada, el mentón exquisito, la delicada curva del cuello y esa magnífica piel de porcelana… los enormes ojos grisáceos enmarcados en finas arrugas experimentadas parecían ser los únicos rasgos distintos en ambas mujeres. Su mirada se paseó inminentemente por el círculo de rostros que la rodeaba, sin llegar a distinguir su objetivo. En su mente, se imaginaba la graciosa pintura de una chica de gorra y pantalones desgarbados enfundada en un rincón de la habitación tratando de pasar desapercibida, desentonando trágicamente con el primor del ambiente. Ignorada por los presentes, esperaría a que terminara la velada para hacer la inadvertida salida de un mundo que era demasiado para ella. Que terminaría por aplastarla con su glamour y su refinado cinismo.

No podía perder la oportunidad de verla quebrada antes de lo previsto. De mirar la ruina física y mental que parecería en medio del mar de intelectualismo y elegancia que ella no había llegado a heredar… La pelirroja a su lado le tomó del brazo y le empezó a jalar discretamente hacia el salón principal, siguiendo a la concurrencia. Esperando su turno, se quedó viendo a un pequeño grupo de hombres un poco mayores que él, que miraban embelesados a una persona que no alcanzaba a ver debido a la altura de los otros.

-¿Quién crees que tenga así a…?- empezó a decir dirigiéndose a su acompañante, cuando la pequeña multitud se despejó, dejando avanzar al centro de atención de los jóvenes, que le siguieron en fila india.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron y la boca se abrió inesperadamente, en un gesto de súbita sorpresa.

-No es posible…-

_Continuará…_

Hola a todos!! Mucho tiempo de no leernos jaja, en realidad no sabía cómo seguir, y tuve que continuar hasta que todo se reacomodó en mi cabeza en un sentido coherente, más o menos acorde a la historia original que tenía en mente… Es fácil que cambie toda la trama justo a la mitad del relato, y por eso hay que tenerlo todo bien planeado jaja así no se sufre como me tocó sufrir a mí… Sin embargo, creo que ya está todo reacomodado nuevamente, y al menos el siguiente capítulo está completamente estructurado.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer a pesar de la tardanza y que esta serie ya no está en boga. Para mí, será una de las que más me ha marcado en cuanto a inspiración para escribir, debido a sus personajes entrañables. Pronto sabrán más de mí con otro capítulo de mi otra historia y nuevamente a proseguir con esta trama! Gracias por todo el apoyo y los reviews! Me ayudan mucho a continuar y darme cuenta de mis errores.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

_Tiff_


	7. El primer momento

El Piano

_Por: Tiff DIncht_

_

* * *

  
_

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta…_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo VII: El primer momento_

Existen momentos en la vida que resultan claramente inolvidables. Cada persona con sus experiencias, podría relatar miles de estos instantes con lujo de detalles, describiendo los pormenores más insignificantes de la escena. La discriminación entre los recuerdos importantes y los que pasan desapercibidos, radican en los sentimientos importantes que nos obligan a evocar. Ya sean sentimientos satisfactorios como la felicidad, la tranquilidad, el orgullo, la compasión, el amor; o sentimientos fuertes y desconcertantes como la furia, la tristeza, la vergüenza, la envidia, el desconcierto o la pasión; consiguen plasmar por igual una huella imperecedera en la psique del individuo que le otorga a cierto recuerdo un status de inmortalidad.

Eriol Hiragizawa había tenido ya varios de esos momentos de tremenda impresión. Lo hubiera querido o no, recordaba escenas específicas de los sucesos que habían marcado su vida a través de sus dieciocho años, con absoluta nitidez. De esta manera inesperada, a veces dolorosa, a veces satisfactoria, su mente vagaba imprecisa por cada recoveco, identificando, comparando, saboreando otra vez. La primera vez que había tocado un piano; la lectura del periódico escolar después del concierto de primavera del noventa y siete; la noche cuando murió su primer y único perro: Antoinette; el quedarse encerrado tras las puertas de un ascensor descompuesto por casi cinco horas a los ocho; cuando había pegado goma en las coletas azabache de la niña que le gustaba, haciéndola llorar; su ingreso al nivel medio; el elogio del profesor de francés por su perfecta traducción en clase; su cita desastrosa unos años después con la misma niña de la escuela elemental; su primera canción compuesta; el cuerpo níveo perfecto de esa novia suya en la graduación de grado medio, con sus pequeños senos como duraznos y sus bragas de delicado encaje infantil; la estúpida charla que había llevado con Syaoran Li al conocerlo; un derrape en la nieve con su carro último modelo; la vez que casi lo expulsan del White Star al haberlo encontrado con las manos bajo la falda de Sakura Kinomoto… y éste.

Al principio de la velada había pensado –ingenuamente, tenía que admitirlo- que la noche sería aburrida y sin contratiempos relevantes. Así eran todas las fiestas de alcurnia a las que había asistido durante toda su vida. Se paseaba por entre los distinguidos invitados brazo a brazo con su madre, que le iba introduciendo los nombres y la vida de los que aún no conocía, para posteriormente iniciar una formal conversación con esa persona a fin de ampliar sus estructuras sociales. Reía, alagaba, hacía gala de su extensa cultura y su ingenio social para ganarse reconocimiento. Lograba, sin más esfuerzo que el de utilizar su encanto natural, labrar su nombre y su rostro en la memoria de los poderosos empresarios y sus acompañantes. Al término de la fiesta, y recostado ya en su deliciosa cama, no podía más que contemplar los sucesos del festejo y desechar todo, exceptuando los nombres y las conversaciones llevadas a cabo con sujetos importantes.

Su mente organizada, afanosa por no atiborrarse con sucesos innecesarios, alcanzaba a mantener sin mucha dificultad el perfecto orden establecido. Nada lograba perturbar la quietud de su subconsciente, manteniéndolo generalmente ajeno a las marcas imborrables que imprimía el exterior, discriminando lo que debía permanecer ahí. A este estricto control de calidad, sólo escapaban contados sucesos de exacerbados afectos; momentos que eran imposibles de elegir y que se imprimían de forma involuntaria, desestabilizando su reducido mundo.

Esos eran los instantes que le jodían.

Le dejaban sin habla, inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados. Su cerebro se detenía por varios segundos, dejándole indefenso ante sus propias reacciones corporales, de las que él no era consiente hasta después. Maldito era siempre el motivo de tales acontecimientos. Y mucho más cuando aquél era consciente de su estupefacción.

-No es posible…-

Y en realidad era imposible. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era simplemente demasiado… irreal. No podría haberlo descrito con otra palabra. Al menos no mientras su cerebro volvía a funcionar.

Tomoyo Daidouji abría paso entre la multitud a sólo dos metros de él. La abría, literalmente. Hombres y mujeres mayores, magnates y multimillonarios, divas y acaudaladas señoras de sociedad; se hacían a un lado con una sonrisa cortés ante su andar elegante.

Mirándola, no pudo recordar ningún otro momento de tal estupor. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había quedado sin palabras ante la simple vista de una mujer. Si antes ya había reconocido que Daidouji era una mujer atractiva a pesar de sus horrorosos atuendos, ahora, en esta dimensión desconocida, no podía más que reafirmar tal pensamiento. Sin embargo, no era su belleza apabullante lo que le había dejado en tal grado de estupefacción. Para ello, había muchas otras mujeres en ese mismo salón que le superaban en hermosura. Era quizás la misma sorpresa en sí. Verla de esa forma, ataviada elegantemente, con ese sencillo y sofisticado vestido amatista que realzaba su esbelto cuerpo, y haciendo gala de modales exquisitos que jamás caracterizarían a la Tomoyo Daidouji que él conocía, habían hecho en serio que se mordiera la lengua.

Nada quedaba ya de esa imagen elaborada por su mente hacía sólo un par de minutos. Observándola, sonriente y seductora con todos los que le rodeaban, difícilmente habría podido sostener el cuadro donde la encontraba enclaustrada en un rincón temblando de miedo. -Ahí iba su fantasía. Él llegaba como buen caballero inglés, sin armadura ni caballo, a rescatarla gentilmente de su horrible escondrijo, llevándose como premio y así nada más, la gratitud sexual de la joven.-

Aún sin moverse y sin que lo esperara, escuchó que alguien entre la multitud llamaba el nombre de la chica. Impulsada por este hecho, ella se dio la vuelta con gracilidad agitando su larga cabellera ondulada y, estirando su cuello de cisne por encima de los hombros de su séquito, rastreó con ojos hábiles entre el gentío. Su mirada se paseó por su dirección e inesperadamente, se detuvo sobre su figura. Los ojos amatistas se iluminaron al instante con reconocimiento. Le observaba intensamente, sin parpadear, como si no existiera nadie más en el salón. Entonces, y acompañado de una ceja estilizada enarcada, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro; una sonrisa coqueta y deslumbrante que llevaba consigo una pizca de jactancia notable.

El cuerpo de Eriol reaccionó con un escalofrío proveniente de la punta de la columna vertebral. Un extraño reflejo involuntario que el joven notaba cada vez que algo le ponía nervioso. Justo como aquel que había sentido aquel día, cuando esa misma mujer se había hecho notar como tal repegandose a su cuerpo para mostrarle sus curvas envidiables.

Los ojos de la amatista se desprendieron de él, al encontrarle la persona que le llamaba. Un joven menor que ambos se le acercó para presentarse, inclinándose ceremoniosamente ante ella. Le ofreció el brazo galantemente y la joven lo tomó despreocupada lanzando una pequeña risilla femenina; desaparecieron por la puerta entremezclándose entre la gente, sin lanzar atrás otra mirada.

El cerebro de Eriol al fin encajó los engranes en su lugar. Parpadeó varias veces intentando ajustarlos debidamente y se dio cuenta de que había mantenido la boca abierta todo el rato. Miró a su lado y notó la presión de la mano de la mujer pelirroja sobre su brazo, que seguía parloteando animadamente sin notar la ausencia mental de su compañero.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Un enojo inusitado emergió de él instantáneamente, tornando su rostro carmesí. La sonrisa burlona de esa mujer era uno de esos momentos que se guardarían en su psique toda la vida, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Después de todo, se había dejado descubrir a sí mismo in fraganti en un estado de fascinación que nunca debería haber salido a luz, mucho menos siendo la razón de esa fase la mujer que consideraba su rival.

…

La sonrisa que llevaba encima Tomoyo Daidouji, otorgándole un efecto picaresco a su rostro, se debía a la misma razón que había suscitado la ira del ojiazul en orden inverso. Por un delicioso segundo en el que las cosas habían sucedido en cámara lenta, había saboreado el triunfo total en toda su gloria. Las maneras sutiles de venganza eran las que mejor se le daban. Seducir al inglés en aquella grandiosa ocasión, cuando él pensaba que utilizando sus métodos usuales de cautivar e intimidar le atraería los resultados deseados; y dejarle boquiabierto y con la cabeza en blanco esa vez, cuando esperaba encontrarla derrotada en un rincón esperando a que terminara la velada, eran las ocasiones que valían la pena recordar y que la llenaban de orgullo y autosuficiencia. ¿Había esperado acaso verla de esa manera, rodeada de apuestos jóvenes y ataviada de finos y costosos vestidos que le daban la apariencia de una reina? Estaba segura que no. Estaba segura que era lo último que hubiera esperado, y que se había mordido la lengua al verla avanzar entre sus mismas amistades, moviéndose como pez en el agua. Vamos, si no era la primera vez que se presentaba en sociedad.

Desde que su memoria recordaba, había incurrido en costosas fiestas de magnates derrochadores con preciosos vestidos de holanes y pedrería. Agarrada a la mano de una vieja nana que le había durado hasta los cinco años, se paseaba por los grandes salones que le parecían de gigantes, alzando la cabeza azabache lo más que podía en una tentativa vana de aparentar más altura. Odiaba estirarse en toda su extensión intentando alcanzar los bocadillos, glotona como ella era, para terminar siempre con las manos vacías después de una dura reprimenda. Por lo demás, había pasado un rato agradable de cuando en cuando. Los grandes empresarios y sus distinguidas mujeres se deshacían en halagos, y su madre se deshacía de vanidad. Pasaba largas horas enseñándole "como ser una dama" empeñada en que se presentara ante sus amistades como una digna representante de su familia. Le instruía magistralmente en los modales a la mesa, la forma correcta de caminar, los gestos apropiados en determinadas situaciones, la modulación de la voz, los temas más adecuados en una conversación… todos ellos en largos cursos intensivos que llegaban a prolongarse por horas, en las que ella debía estar atenta so pena de adjudicarse un severo castigo.

Al principio, las horas al lado de su madre, en ese entonces afectuosa y atenta con ella, le habían parecido la recompensa suficiente a sus esfuerzos. Le miraba intensamente con sus enormes ojos amatistas cuando le enseñaba una nueva gracia para aprenderla con rapidez en una sola tarde, sabionda del galardón amoroso que le depararía si así lo hacía. Varios años habían transcurrido de esa manera. Una enseñaba y la otra aprendía ávidamente, llevando a la práctica satisfactoriamente cada uno de sus cursos. Así había pasado hasta que no hubo nada nuevo que enseñar. Las tardes al lado de su madre terminaron y sus ausencias se hicieron cada vez más prolongadas. Ella colgaba sus ojos de la ventana en la mañana, y los guardaba en la noche sin que se llegaran a iluminar en el transcurso del día. Pasaban semanas sin que un coche apareciera por el camino de grava, además del que se dedicaba a llevarla jornada tras jornada al instituto. Y entonces, cuando pensaba que su soledad no podía ser más grande y su mundo más reducido, aparecía el BMW salvador que tanto añoraba. Y entonces, aparecía ella, cada vez más guapa, cada vez más bronceada, con un montón de maletas rebosantes en regalos. Y Tomoyo no podía ser más feliz. Llena de júbilo se arrojaba a sus brazos y lloraba de alegría, recibiendo un apretón diplomático cada vez más frío.

Las apariencias le duraron poco. El amor fingido quedó reducido a vagos recuerdos de mejores momentos, que sólo revivían efímeramente en las fastuosas fiestas de sociedad a la que ambas volvían a asistir tomadas de la mano. Esas en las que Tomoyo volvía a reír genuinamente. En su mundo infantil, pensaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que las fases indiferentes de Sonomi habían concluido después de tanto tiempo para regresarle a su madre. A su querida madre. Feliz como estaba en esos momentos, le cumplía todos sus caprichos. La pequeña de vestidos vaporosos subía al escenario que le preparaban, y cantaba con su preciosa voz, que ella adoraba oír, para asombrar a los invitados. Después, se paseaba entre la multitud que se arremolinaba ante ambas, recibiendo palmaditas favorecedoras en la cabeza, y pinchazos en las mejillas de señoras gordas emperifolladas en cuentas. Y sólo así su madre también reía genuinamente.

Su ritual había continuado por años. Era un dar entretención a cambio de recibir algo de cariño por temporadas. Los días restantes se llenaban de soledad e indiferencia que pronto se fueron convirtiendo en compañeras rutinarias. Los ciclos de fiesta llegaban, y con ellos la obligación de exhibir su voz en público, acostumbrados ya a escucharla en todas las reuniones. Parada frente al micrófono, había pasado a formar parte del escenario, como otro objeto decorativo destinado a amenizar; trayéndole así la desgracia de ser parte del mismo incluso a los ojos de su madre. Ya no la miraba orgullosa mientras cantaba a vivo pulmón. Tan sólo se dedicaba a reír aquí y allá con sus amistades, acompañada de un hombre diferente cada vez, siempre más joven. Pero ella había quedado relegada a estatus de música de acompañamiento. Y nada más.

La soledad en las noches de ese invierno, fueron las más duras de su existencia. La mayoría de los días que compusieron el periodo de sus trece años, los había pasado en un rincón de su habitación, confundida acerca de sus sentimientos. La amargura que la embargaba y que le había hecho pensar en el suicidio más de una vez, pronto terminó transformándose en odio. Un odio profundo que se estancaba en su garganta y en su pecho cuando la veía; y que profundizaba sus raíces con la obligación de entretener a sus invitados en innumerables ocasiones.

Pero todo alcanza un límite. Y su límite llegó a los catorce años, con el anuncio de su compromiso arreglado. Un compromiso que tenía como único objetivo el beneficiar a la empresa que manejaba su madre; y al que sería entregada para convertirse en muñeca de aparador…

Como sea, esos eran momentos que no estaba interesada en recordar. De buena o mala manera y muy a su pesar o no, estaba cumpliendo su deber como hija admirablemente. En pos de obtener lo que deseaba en el futuro, había sacrificado muchas cosas. Cosas que esperaba se le retribuyeran en algún momento, cuando hubiera alcanzado al fin el objetivo de librarse de las garras de su madre. Mientras tanto debía aguantar. Aguantar al montón de lobos libidinosos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, revoloteando como abejas en celo. Aguantar el vestido estorboso, el peinado de dolor de cabeza y el maquillaje que le hacía pesada la cara. Si lo lograba, alcanzaría la completa liberación.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que se presentaban comúnmente; alcanzaba a disfrutar ciertos momentos verdaderamente excepcionales. Si lograba al menos uno en la velada, su objetivo y su día se daban por bien cumplidos. Y el de esa noche estaba cubierto totalmente. Por eso, lo único que debía de esperar con expectación, era regresar a la cama a descansar plácidamente.

…

Kaho Mizuki constaba esa noche como la compañera oficial del heredero de los Hiragizawa. El hijo único de esa familia y próximo lord; era todo lo que a ella le habían inculcado sobre cómo debe ser un futuro esposo. Ella había sido educada rígidamente en las tradiciones japonesas de una dura familia conservadora, erigiéndola de esta manera como el prototipo de la mujer perfecta que todo mundo debe querer. Era elegante, recatada, servicial, inteligente, delicada y buena conversadora. Además, y gracias a sus arduos estudios en economía, era también una mujer versada en los negocios; capacitándola para heredar por sí misma el negocio familiar.

Los Mizuki eran descendientes de una rica familia húngara que había llegado a Japón en los últimos años de la segunda guerra mundial, huyendo de los campos de concentración. Ayudados por sus intrincadas redes de información, habían logrado huir del país cerca de 1941, siendo despojados en el proceso de la mayor parte de sus riquezas. En el país nipón se establecieron en una pequeña colonia de irlandeses, en donde lograron camuflar con bastante éxito sus llamativos cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeraldas. Desde entonces habían residido en aquel lugar. Sobrepuestos a los ataques estadounidenses de finales de1945, habían comenzado con un modesto negocio de compra-venta de objetos usados que sostenían con los objetos personales que habían logrado rescatar de sus viejas riquezas. Pronto se habían especializado en artículos de joyería que, en los próximos cuarenta años les habían proporcionado nuevamente –y con grandes creces- las fortunas que habían perdido debido al plan alemán. Ya para inicios del siglo XX, su empresa era un emporio consolidado con casi cincuenta sucursales en las ciudades más importantes de Japón, abriéndoles el horizonte para el comercio con el extranjero.

La joven pelirroja aspirante a esposa del joven Hiragizawa, había nacido en la opulencia; cuando las sucursales ya habían echado raíces y la familia gozaba de una holgada posición económica. Nunca le había faltado nada. Los esfuerzos de sus antepasados le rendían fruto a ella y a sus congéneres, aislándolos –como a todo niño nacido en la abundancia- de las tribulaciones mundanas del resto de la población. Por si fuera poco, contaba con la fortuna de la buena genética Húngara, que la dotaba de un legendario cabello cobrizo, exuberantes ojos aceitunados raros incluso entre su misma estirpe y anchas caderas y frondosos pechos, que le auguraban una fertilidad envidiable que continuaría con su exquisito linaje.

Era, a todas luces, el mejor partido para esposa que cualquiera pudiera escoger... En realidad lo tenía todo.

Y había muchos que se habían dado cuenta de estas cualidades. Los pretendientes que deseaban "apartar" su mano en matrimonio, habían venido a cortejarla desde que había cumplido los quince años. Aún con sus caros regalos y sus promesas exageradas de estrellas y coronas, se habían ido a casa con las manos vacías. Ella misma se había dicho que, quien conquistara su corazón, debía ser no sólo extremadamente adinerado; sino también poseer un título, buena posición, aptitudes y talento y, por si fuera poco, un físico codiciado. Así, y sólo así, lograrían conquistarla para ceder su mano en matrimonio.

Y bueno, al parecer la espera había traído sus recompensas. Se encontraba tomada del brazo de un joven que era asquerosamente rico, talentoso, inteligente, futuro lord y sobre todo, extremadamente bien parecido. Sin pensarlo mucho ni dudar, era su hombre de ensueño. Su futuro esposo.

Lo había pactado todo ya entre ella y los padres del joven. Los lords no cabían en sí de alegría al recibir la propuesta de emparejar a su hijo con una de las mujeres más finas de Japón; como ella sabía, para ellos lo más importante era el prestigio social –el dinero lo tenían a montones- y nada les atraería más reputación que emparentarse con su bien respetada familia. Ahora, todo era cuestión de acercarse. Conocedora ella como era de sus encantos, se aseguraba a sí misma que lograría conseguir el amor del joven inglés. No tenía más que pestañear coquetamente y mostrar su perfecta sonrisa perlada.

…

La cena en el salón comedor se sirvió a las once de la noche en punto. Para esa hora, los comensales se habían acomodado lentamente de dos en dos en extrañas mesas redondeadas de varios niveles, que resplandecían con un color blancuzco desde su interior. Vistas desde la puerta principal, semejaban la forma de cientos de curiosas zetas que relucían en medio de un campo oscuro, confiriéndole a la habitación una tenue irradiación azulada. Sobre sus cabezas, suspendidas por delgados cables que parecían invisibles, flotaban delicadas esferas de papel maché del tamaño de puños humanos que, al confundirse con el fondo oscuro del techo, parecían pequeñas hadas sacadas de cuentos para niños.

Eriol se sentó al lado de Kaho, en un pequeño hongo fluorescente. Por un momento, olvidó el enojo que le carcomía por dentro y admiró con ojos maravillados el escenario que se alzaba ante él, y del que formaba parte tan íntimamente. Colocadas en lugares estratégicos de la estancia, pero siempre rodeados del público, se alzaban altos tubos de luz de medio metro de ancho, que albergaban sombras de músicos anónimos que interpretaban acompasadamente y en perfecta sincronía con sus compañeros, una música lenta compuesta de flautas, mandolinas y percusiones en un son que a todos se les antojaba medieval.

-Monsieur.- el ojiazul volteó la vista hacia la voz, encontrándose con unas esplendorosas plumas de pavorreal. Una mujer que servía de mesera, se encontraba adornada artísticamente como el animal referido, el cuerpo y el rostro pintado de verde y turquesa. Con elegancia les ofreció el aperitivo, cogiéndolo de una bandeja que balanceaba con cautela en una mano en alto. El futuro lord observó más allá de su mesa, y distinguió un espectáculo similar en los sitios de sus vecinos. Por ahí venía una leona, con una enorme melena rubia alborotada y una larga cola felpuda en la punta; por allá una cebra masculina con franjas apostadas por todo el cuerpo y la cabeza rapada al estilo del cabello del animal; por otro lado encontró a un pato, con pico como visera y patas y manos palmeadas; a lo lejos vio a un gorila felpudo, enorme y de músculos atléticos que se esforzaba por mantener el gesto ceñudo; de esa manera fue distinguiendo un montón de animales, domésticos y salvajes, paseándose por aquel pequeño paraíso: un caballo, un perro, un flamenco, un águila, un hámster, un pez dorado, un borrego, un cerdito... y hasta un ornitorrinco. Ningún animal repetido y sin que a ninguno le importase el contraste que armaban con su ambiente de bosque encantado.

Quien hubiera elegido los temas y sugerido la decoración de las salas, debía tener infinita imaginación. Y conociendo a la familia Suoh, estaba seguro que el autor intelectual de toda la fiesta había sido su único heredero: Tamaki. Como anfitrión, tenía la obligación de pasearse por las mesas saludando a todos los invitados, cosa que sabía hacer con fabulosa maestría. En ese momento se encontraba conversando con los asistentes de una de las mesas contiguas al lado de su prometida, con quien iba de la mano. Entre un resquicio entre ambos anfitriones, Eriol alcanzó a ver a un distinguido hombre entrando en sus cuarenta, riendo animadamente. A su lado, Tomoyo Daidouji sonreía diplomáticamente, como buena dama de sociedad.

Por un momento la curiosidad le invadió. ¿Sería ese hombre el padre de Tomoyo? De ser así, ¿Estaba separado de su madre y por ello se sentaba con ella? La verdad era que no se parecían en nada. Él, alto y de ancha espalda, ostentaba una piel olivácea recién bronceada que destacaba sus rasgos varoniles. Sus ojos castaños denotaban gran escrúpulo y un profundo sentido de autosuficiencia que a Eriol se le antojó pedante. Bueno, eso sería algo que tendrían él y la chica en común.

-Has estado observando a la joven Daidouji desde hace rato. ¿La conoces?- el joven volteó a su lado instantáneamente, asombrado por la acertada observación de su acompañante.

-Si.- dijo escuchándose seguro a pesar de la sorpresa. –Vamos al mismo instituto.-

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con ella?-

-Soy su tutor en música.-

-Oh, claro. Ya la recuerdo. Ella solía cantar en las fiestas de su madre hace muchos años, cuando era todavía una niña.- comentó la pelirroja con un dejo de sorna en la voz.

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí. Tiene una voz maravillosa, creo que lo disfrutaba bastante. Saltaba de un lado a otro esperando a que la presentaran y corría a tomar el micrófono al momento que se lo ofrecían. Era una chiquilla. Y entonces, en una de esas fiestas, repentinamente, dejó de aparecer a pesar de su anuncio. Escuché por algún lado que la vieron en lo alto de las escaleras, con la apariencia de un niño sucio, y que su madre subió corriendo a intentar esconderla. Supongo que nada le apetecía menos que un escándalo. Tardó unos meses en volver a asistir a las reuniones, pero nunca volvió a cantar.-

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el ojiazul extrañado, ignorante de la trayectoria de cantante de la amatista.

-No lo sé, nunca lo dijo.-

Un pequeño silencio se sucedió a este último comentario. ¿Qué habría sido eso que había obligado a la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji a dejar lo que más le gustaba en la vida?

-¿Estás interesado en ella?-

La pelirroja le miró con suspicacia, entornando aún más sus delicados ojos rasgados.

-No. Tenemos un negocio pendiente, eso es todo.- pero hubo un leve titubeo en su tono que no le hizo sonar del todo convencido.

…

Como bien sabía Tomoyo Daidouji, al haber asistido a innumerables reuniones aristocráticas, la fiesta se componía de cuatro momentos importantes que todos distinguían pero de los que nadie comentaba. La primera era la recepción, que albergaba los primeros saludos de la noche y las conversaciones triviales acerca del bienestar de la familia y los negocios; la segunda, era la cena. Se asistía a un sitio especialmente designado para ese propósito, generalmente ambientado con tenue música que facilitaba la conversación animada; posteriormente, se proseguía con el baile, llevado acabo en otro salón de grandes proporciones con una pista dispuesta para este arte, donde se servían bebidas al gusto de los invitados y se propiciaba a la socialización, con diversos grupos conversadores dispersos en un reducido espacio. La última etapa consistía en la clausura, de la que se encargaban los anfitriones del evento.

La tercera parte era la que más detestaba. Le parecía la culminación más absurda para todos los convencionalismos superficiales sucedidos a lo largo de la velada. Para ella, el baile era un tipo de comunicación sensorial incompatible con la trivialidad a la que se le veía sometido en el gran salón. Más aún el baile en pareja. Era algo que le suscitaba un sentimiento de profunda intimidad para hacerlo cómodo y disfrutable. La simple idea de convertirle en un elemento más de la enorme mascarada que se llevaba acabo, le llenaba la garganta de una resequedad incurable que debía tolerar el resto de la velada.

Pero no podía hacer mucho más. Parte de su rol como dama de sociedad era mostrar con impecable gracia, las largas horas de baile de salón que le habían obligado a tomar, y que debía de hacer pasar por gracia innata. No importaba cuanto tiempo intentara retrasarlo, siempre llegaba el momento en que debía situarse en el centro de la pista con uno de sus ansiosos acompañantes. Debía hacerlo para no parecer grosera, y después debía pasar de mano en mano por todos los asistentes hasta sentir los pies intolerables. Al menos le había encontrado un elemento positivo a esta rotación. Le impedía la oportunidad de que monopolizaran su tiempo, librándola también de cualquier insinuación de prolongación de fiesta en otro día o, como decían cínicamente, en esa misma noche. No podía mentir, se había divertido en ciertas ocasiones con buenos conversadores y excelentes bailarines; pero también había pasado malos ratos en manos de viejos señores libidinosos excusados en su opulento estatus.

Para bien o para mal, no pasaba toda la noche con una sola persona. El mundo de los ricos era pequeño y ávido hasta en el más pequeño de los cotilleos; y lo que ella menos necesitaba era la atención de la prensa. Aún le quedaban unos meses para ser libre al fin, y no pensaba hacer nada para retrasar el momento que había estado esperando por casi cinco años.

El plan de esa noche, específicamente, no difería del de las fiestas pasadas. Se pasearía por aquí y por allá, estableciendo conversaciones triviales con sus conocidos, y después se escabulliría al siguiente grupo para evitar cualquier invitación. Sabía que tarde o temprano su desfilar entre la gente atraería la atención de unos cuantos buitres que la acecharían hasta el momento de encontrarla sola, y se abalanzarían sobre ella, insistentes en ser su acompañamiento. Y entonces, muy a su pesar, debía de empezar con el despliegue de talento en la pista, aceptando cuanta invitación le viniera encima hasta la finalización de la farsa. Hasta el momento de desatornillarse la sonrisa.

El gran salón tenía la misma naturaleza juguetona de toda la velada. Tamaki Suoh –como él mismo le había dicho a la hora de la cena- había dado instrucciones para decorarla sin escatimar gastos, de acuerdo a sus extraños deseos. Lo único que había dejado en su lugar, acomodado como en cualquier otra fiesta, era la fastuosa orquesta. Se alzaba al fondo de la habitación distribuida en varios desniveles sin llevar un orden específico, a excepción del director siempre frente a ella al lado de un majestuoso piano de cola.

Del alto techo, surcadas por luces de tenues colores rosados, violetas y ambarinos colgaban largas y resistentes telas finas de las que se sostenían hombres y mujeres arrebujados en extraños trajes de variadas plumas, con mascara de pico de distinto tamaño, haciendo malabares en finos movimientos artísticos. Por otro lado, colgadas de arneses casi invisibles, colgaban delicadas jovencitas rubias disfrazadas de hadas con enormes alas, que esparcían reservadamente polvos brillantes sobre los invitados. Al centro, y a la luz de las luces de colores veraniegos, destacaba lo que parecía un estanque cristalino, que visto más de cerca, servía como pista de baile. Al mirar hacía abajo sobre su superficie, se notaba un mundo submarino compuesto de peces de colores en grandes cardúmenes, extensos corales y anémonas brillantes. Al parecer, la intención del anfitrión había sido el otorgar la sensación de bailar sobre el mar.

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta al notar el extenso trabajo realizado. No había asistido a otra fiesta de semejante decoración, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de poner tanta atención al detalle. Por un momento, la joven sintió un pinchazo de envidia. Bueno, quizás envidia no. Le parecía excesivo lo que un hombre –en casos muy aislados- podía llegar a hacer por una mujer. Preparar semejante fiesta para hacer público un compromiso sabido por todos era llegar al extremo más alto de la idiotez… o como ellos solían llamarlo, del amor. Haruhi Fujioka, la prometida del heredero Suoh, estaría feliz; pero seguro se hubiera sentido satisfecha con algo menos suntuoso. Era la personalidad de su prometido el que le había obligado a armar algo de aquella magnitud. Sintió el pinchazo otra vez. Sí, definitivamente era envidia.

Olvidándose de la pareja de tórtolos y ateniéndose al plan de siempre, la amatista comenzó con su rutina. Abriéndose paso entre los resquicios que dejaba la gente y esbozando una delicada sonrisa complaciente, se dedicó a realizar preguntas cordiales a sus conocidos, haciendo gala de su espléndida memoria para los nombres. Preguntar sobre hijos pequeños, parientes enfermos o mascotas favoritas era un arte que dominaba a la perfección y con el que se ganaba la aprobación inmediata de su círculo social. Además, se evitaba la incomoda e innecesaria conversación de su vida amorosa, por la que los demás parecían establecer un interés especial. Al parecer, a los ojos de los demás, los dieciocho traían consigo el inevitable emparejamiento obligado al que ella había rehuido la mayor parte de su vida.

El plan de Tomoyo funcionó hasta el momento en que tenía que funcionar. Como había previsto, pronto se vio rodeada por dos pares de chicos interesados en bailar con ella –dos de ellos insistentes desde la misma recepción- que parecían no querer despegársele hasta ver cumplido su deseo. En un intento por ganar algo más de tiempo sin parecer renuente a su compañía, los arrastró consigo a uno de los rincones laterales a la orquesta, donde la conglomeración de personas era mayor, para así hacer más difícil su acceso a la pista; cosa que no menguó la insistencia de ninguno de ellos. Acorralada, y a punto de ceder, escuchó una voz a su lado que hizo callar a los jóvenes.

-Al parecer el baile no es la actividad favorita de la señorita Daidouji.-

La salvadora de la situación se impuso entre ella y los hombres con delicada majestuosidad. Su esbelta silueta envuelta por un delicado vestido de seda carmesí y su estilizado peinado en una brillante cabellera pelirroja se robaron al instante toda la atención, dejando a una aliviada Tomoyo con un insólito sentimiento de gratitud hacia la extraña. Con movimientos gráciles propios de una bailarina, se giró en su dirección esbozando una impávida sonrisa confiada.

-Me parece que sus hobbies son más exquisitos y más personales ¿no es así?- le preguntó directamente, propiciando un cortés gesto interrogante en el rostro de la amatista. –Me parece recordar que la señorita se dedicaba a cantar en las fiestas de su madre.-

La gratitud de Tomoyo se desvaneció en un momento, escurriéndosele de las manos. A base de mucho trabajo e infinidad de sonrisas afables esos últimos cuatro años, había logrado al fin deshacerse de las incómodas preguntas acerca de la causa de su ausencia en el escenario, dejando el tema sepultado completamente. Las señoras y los viejos habían dejado de sondear las posibles razones de su resistencia, dedicándose mejor a su vida amorosa; y ella triunfalmente, había retraído las extensas murallas que había erigido alrededor del tema. En ese momento, después de tanto tiempo de no pensar en ello, la aseveración la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Quién era esa mujer y que pretendía con su pregunta y su sonrisa autosuficiente?

-Bueno, sí.- alcanzó a pronunciar ella en un tono inseguro que no pretendía.

-He escuchado decir que tiene una voz magnífica. Mi madre señalaba que todo el mundo guardaba silencio cuando usted subía al escenario y recibía grandes ovaciones cuando su interpretación terminaba, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos.- la mujer se detuvo un momento para crear expectativa, al parecer había captado la atención del pequeño grupo. –Personalmente, me gustaría volver a escuchar esa voz privilegiada.- mencionó casualmente y con inocencia, mirando alternativamente a cada uno de los jóvenes, que se veían cada vez más entusiasmados.

-En realidad, ya no canto.- Tomoyo recobró algo de su aplomo, confeccionando nuevamente esa sonrisa largamente estudiada.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué tristeza! Y yo que estaba tan entusiasmada. Supongo que los rumores que oí deben ser falsos.-

-¿Qué rumores?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes admiradores, dejando a la amatista con la palabra en la boca.

-Su madre está diciéndole a todos que hoy es su regreso triunfal al escenario.-

La joven Daidouji palideció al instante. Su cerebro, hábil maquinador para falsas excusas, se quedó en blanco al tratar de contestar esa sentencia. ¿Qué su madre estaba esparciendo esos rumores? Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad. ¿Qué excusa podría inventar en ese caso para librarse de la aseveración, sin contradecir las declaraciones de su madre? Los jóvenes que la rodeaban, alentados por la pelirroja, empezaron a formar un coro ininteligible de palabras que pretendían estimularla a subir al escenario. Ella intentaba mantener la sonrisa neutral y responder a las peticiones cortés y razonablemente, pero cuando terminaba una explicación, una nueva oleada de demandas hacía eco de la anterior, quitándole incluso el tiempo para respirar. Una oleada de calor empezó a subirle por la espina dorsal y sintió como el sudor perlaba sus manos. Por temor a que las palabras salieran titubeantes o que no saliera ningún ruido en absoluto, cerró la boca e inclinó la cabeza, fijando los ojos al piso inconscientemente. Por un momento, sintió que se estaba haciendo pequeña o que sus interlocutores se hacían cada vez más grandes, aumentando con su estatura el volumen de su barullo; y que, después de mirarla desde esa altura, empequeñecida y titubeante, comenzarían a burlarse de ella y a extender el rumor hasta su madre.

Para su terror, la pelirroja, hablando con gran entusiasmo y decidida a cumplir con su cometido de hacerla cantar, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la orquesta… cuando de repente las luces se apagaron. La mujer que la llevaba casi a la fuerza se paralizó en su lugar y soltó el brazo de la joven para cubrirse el gesto de sorpresa instintivamente. Tomoyo se alcanzó a escabullir detrás del pilar por el que recordaba iban pasando antes de que su cazadora pudiera reaccionar, y se abrió paso a empujones entre la multitud asombrada, que lanzaba pequeños gritos de protesta al ser echados a un lado.

En ese momento, se encendió una brillante luz en el sitio donde antes había estado el director de orquesta, captando la atención de todos. En lugar del hombre de batuta pulcramente vestido, había un enorme y reluciente piano de cola negro en primer cuadrante. Sentado frente a él, en el taburete, se encontraba un joven de traje negro, de piel pálida y ojos índigos preparándose para tocar.

Tomoyo se detuvo de pura estupefacción. Reconoció de inmediato al joven de lentes y peinado descuidado. Sin embargo, le sorprendió aún más que sus ojos estuvieran fijos en ella.

El joven movió los labios diciéndole algo silenciosamente, y ella recobró la movilidad, abriéndose paso nuevamente hacia uno de los balcones lo más rápido que pudo. No volteó atrás de nuevo pero escuchó el inicio del _concerto_ no. 2 de Rajmáninov interpretado con maestría.

Fuera, con el aire frío refrescándole la frente cubierta de sudor, despejándole la mente agitada, y escuchando la maravillosa melodía de piano como sonido de fondo, recordó la mirada que le mandaba 'el rey' desde su posición en el escenario, y reprodujo con su boca la palabra que él le lanzó en silencio.

_Vete_.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Eriol Hiragizawa la había salvado.

_Continuará…_

Hola! Pues aquí yo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo. Se que muchos me golpearán porque se suponía que debía sacar un nuevo capi de mi otra historia je, pero por más que intenté no llegó la inspiración para esa y me seguían llegando para esta, por lo que decidí no desaprovechar el momento. Como sea, espero les haya agradado el capítulo a pesar de todo, y espero no tardarme muco en actualizar nuevamente (tuturu).

Por cierto, los que me conocen saben que soy una persona a)olvidadiza y b)bastante floja, por lo que debo pedir un favor. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta referente al fic, el sentido de la vida o el fin del mundo, es más sencillo para mi responderla a través de un mail (ese sí lo reviso todos los días). Por eso, si es posible, manden sus dudas a mi mail (lothlorien_hogwarts ) o en sus reviews déjenme su mail y así puedo contestar yo sin que se me olvide je.

Ah sí. Si pueden escuchar a Rajmáninov para la {ultima parte, estaría perfecto!

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!

Tiff


	8. Steinway & Sons

El piano

_Por: Tiff Dincht_

_

* * *

_

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta…_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo VIII: Steinway & Sons_

¿Cómo describir un estado de ensoñación tan puro?, ¿Cómo detenerse después de haber comenzado? No era su intención estar sobre el escenario en ese momento. Por mucho que se decía le gustaba la publicidad gratuita e inesperada, no era su estilo presentarse delante de todos de la nada sin tenerlo todo antes fríamente calculado. Nunca antes se había sentado en el banquillo sin antes una suntuosa presentación. Nunca antes había mostrado sus dotes sin recibir algo a cambio. ¿Qué lo había llevado hasta ahí?

...

Kaho Mizuki había estado sentada a su lado haciendo gala de su legendario batir de ojos y su no menos asombroso repertorio de chismes. Uno por uno, había ido enumerando las indiscreciones de muchos magnates y los negocios sucios de otros tantos. Quedó sorprendido de su vasto conocimiento y agradeció bastante el no ser uno de los objetos de sus cuchicheos. En realidad podría destruir más de diez vidas con todo lo que sabía y hubiera podido chantajear a bastantes más de haberlo querido. No por nada era respetada dentro del negocio. Los magnates le abrían paso cuando desfilaba por las cenas de gala adornada con las suntuosas joyas que fabricaba su familia, asombrados no sólo por su inusual belleza irlandesa, sino por la extraordinaria memoria que poseía para los más íntimos detalles. Por suerte, su objetivo principal en ese momento era quedar bien con él. Ella se había dedicado a sonreírle coquetamente cada vez que podía, agachándose lo suficiente para dejarle ver su escote. Al descubrirle observándole, se limitaba a lanzarle una sonrisa cómplice y a volverse un rato para repetir la operación poco tiempo después. Había sido divertido por un rato. Él contestaba a sus sonrisas seductoras y susurraba en su oído juguetonamente notando como su proximidad le producía a la pelirroja un escalofrío. Después de todo, debía admitir que era preciosa y que despertaba en él ese deseo prohibido que inspiran las mujeres adultas. Hubiera sido mejor de haber estado solos en cualquier lugar, en donde no estuviera rodeado de cámaras y un montón de gente sin vida propia, que seguro le harían la vida imposible de sólo pensar en hacer alguna indecencia con esa mujer. Sin embargo, el estupor había pasado después de un rato. Escuchar su plática incesante concerniente a todas las personas de su alrededor, era un juego que empezaba a cansarle. No le importaba mucho lo que pudiera averiguar de los demás. Chantajear a base de chismes no era su estilo, y por consiguiente aquella información no le era de utilidad. Cuando bostezó sin darse cuenta por segunda vez frente a ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo tediosa que se estaba volviendo la noche. Obligado por su deber, se restringía a deambular entre la multitud saludando a sus conocidos, so pena de tener que presentar a Kaho Mizuki como su acompañante; por lo que se había quedado a su lado aún en el gran salón negándose cortésmente a bailar con ella.

Escuchando a medias su parloteo incansable, había dejado deambular la vista por cada rincón del lugar, encontrando aquí y allá rostros conocidos. Sus ojos se habían topado con un pequeño grupo de hombres reunidos, que le hizo evocar de inmediato a la amatista que le había mirado de forma triunfante al inicio de la velada. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a alzar el cuello para ver sobre las cabezas de los comensales en busca de la joven heredera.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- La suave voz a su lado le había sacado de su búsqueda, haciéndole bajar la cabeza. Recuperó el aplomo de inmediato.

-No.-

-Pareces distraído, ¿te aburro?- preguntó alzando una ceja pelirroja estilizada, que se notó artificial de inmediato.

-¿Cómo podría aburrirme contigo?- fingió él interesado, sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia. –Cuéntame Eriol, ¿Qué tipo de negocio tienes con la heredera Daidouji?-

...

Los ojos azules se agrandaron con sorpresa. -¿Por qué vuelves a traerla al tema?- comentó a la defensiva.

Kaho desvió la mirada un instante, advirtiendo la respuesta evasiva que el joven le había proporcionado. ¿Qué tipo de relación llevaban esos jóvenes? La reputación de la que gozaba desde hacía unos años, no había sido mal ganada. Si de algo podía jactarse, era de poder descifrar a base de observación los sentimientos de las personas que le rodeaban. Era un arte que había ido perfeccionando a través del paso de los años. Había aprendido a identificar las discretas miradas fugaces de los amantes, las sonrisas lujuriosas de señoras que se decían consagradas a la religión, las señas hipócritas de quien te desprecia a tus espaldas, y los signos inequívocos de fastidio o de interés en cualquier postura corporal. Eriol Hiragizawa era un libro abierto para ella. Se había dado cuenta de la obligación que representaba para él acompañarla toda la noche; del interés que había despertado en sus instintos de hombre a base de todo el cortejo que realizaba; y de la repentina apatía que había inundado su semblante a mitad de la noche. Él era alguien a quien no podía tener a su antojo. Sabía que era un pez difícil de atrapar, y que no lo conseguiría a pesar de su destreza manipuladora. Si de verdad lo quería para ella, debía utilizar el recurso más grande que tenía: la seducción.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado, Eriol?- le susurró ella al oído provocativamente, acentuando su nombre con un suspiro de deseo. –Está muy concurrido aquí.-

El joven lo volteó a ver con un gesto de estupor sorpresivo, recuperando de inmediato el interés en ella. Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en su rostro. -¿Qué sugieres?-

La joven se dio la media vuelta y se echó a andar entre la multitud, sorteándola lo más discretamente posible. Se dio cuenta que Eriol la miraba intensamente a su espalda, y posteriormente la seguía a sólo unos pocos pasos de distancia. Un gesto de triunfo se asomó por su cara. Si alguien se daba cuenta que ambos salían juntos de ese lugar, y que desaparecían por un largo rato, pronto todos comentarían acerca de sus amoríos. De esa manera, ninguna mujer en sus cabales se atrevería a arrebatarle al futuro heredero, sabedores de su poderío económico y su extraordinaria belleza. Cercana a la salida en los balcones, echó hacía atrás una rápida mirada… y se detuvo. El ojiazul se había quedado atrás unos metros, observando intensamente a la multitud. Volteando hacía su dirección, Kaho se dio cuenta con horror de lo que le había distraído de su cometido. Tomoyo Daidouji de nuevo. La mujerzuela que ya se creía dueña de la compañía de su familia. Como siempre, rodeada de jóvenes que intentaban ganar su atención. Como siempre, fingiendo total desinterés para encapricharlos y despreciarlos posteriormente. Sus pequeñas curvas aún en desarrollo, no lograban opacar la maravillosa piel de porcelana y el largo cabello azabache. Sus enormes ojos amatistas eran un capricho de la naturaleza que le hacía un espécimen aún más exótico y deslumbrante. Era una rival en potencia. No podía imaginarse cómo sería cuando esa niña se convirtiera en una mujer. Simplemente sería un desastre para ella.

¿Qué era lo que representaba esa mujer para su prospecto a marido? Observando la intensa mirada que él le enviaba sin darse cuenta, pudo reconocer el alcance del misterio de aquella criatura. No sólo intrigaba a Eriol Hiragizawa, le atraía también de una forma innegable. Pero no de esa manera ensoñadora que pintan artistas y cineastas, si no la manera obsesiva que despierta el instinto carnal. Ese era uno de los más peligrosos, y mucho más en la magnitud que ese chico exhibía inconscientemente. ¿Cómo deshacerse de una rival así?, ¿Cómo terminar con cualquier rastro de curiosidad del ojiazul para con su persona?

Y no tuvo que meditarlo mucho. Sus labios se curvaron pronto hacía arriba, abriéndose paso entre la gente para alcanzar a la amatista.

...

_Maldita sea._

Eriol se dio cuenta pronto que su mirada había vagado nuevamente hacia la figura de Tomoyo Daidouji. Inconscientemente, se había detenido a alzar el cuello sobre las cabezas de los presentes sin poder creer aún que esa mujer era la misma que se escondía en el colegio detrás de una horrenda gorra roja.

Se le había atravesado de imprevisto. En realidad, sortear de esa manera a la multitud obedecía al hecho de seguir a la pelirroja. Al parecer, dándose cuenta del hastío que empezaba a apoderarse de él, le había insinuado un rato de diversión. Él había estado encantado con la distracción. Le había sonreído en complicidad, y la había seguido a una distancia prudente esquivando magnates y damas de sociedad. Lo guiaba al balcón. Un lugar alejado del barullo y que brindaba al salir de las puertas de cristal un sentimiento de intimidad. ¿Cómo podía desaprovechar tan afortunada invitación? Irse a casa después de haber retozado un poco con aquella mujer para irle a contar después a sus orgullosos amigos, era un triunfo que no podía dejar pasar.

Sin embargo, antes de darle alcance y retrasado por el saludo de un amigo de sus padres, había desviado la vista una milésima de segundo, alcanzando a vislumbrar apenas el largo cabello azabache conocido entre la multitud. Regresando los ojos a ese sitio, se quedó nuevamente aturdido al observarla tan cambiada, y al ver la atención que recibía de parte de un pequeño público masculino que no parecía amainar.

¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin poder creer a sus ojos…

Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, notó como un destello rojizo se acercaba a la pequeña conglomeración. Kaho Mizuki se acercó a Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, irrumpiendo en el grupo con elegancia.

_¿Qué hace?_

El joven se abrió paso entre los presentes con disculpas corteses, haciendo audible la conversación que mantenía la pelirroja.

-Personalmente, me gustaría volver a escuchar esa voz privilegiada.- Los ojos azules del chico se entornaron con peligrosidad. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pidiendo esa mujer?

-En realidad, ya no canto.- el color del rostro de la joven se había drenado por completo. Mantuvo una actitud serena y su voz se mantuvo sin alteración; pero él observó en su mirada un gesto de pánico y un delicado tic nervioso que notaba le daba en el temblar de una ceja. Eso sólo le pasaba en momentos extremos, ya que generalmente lograba guardar la compostura. Se lo había notado un día cuando, escondido en una esquina, miraba cómo le reñía el profesor de filosofía amenazándola con expulsarla de su clase, y cómo ella se disculpaba con voz apenas audible.

Sin saber por qué, sus pies se movilizaron de inmediato. Empujando a quien no se quitaba de en medio, se abrió paso hasta el escenario del gran salón, haciéndole señas frenéticas al director de la orquesta.

En menos de medio minuto, ya se estaba preparando el piano discretamente. El ojiazul volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo, y observó con creciente enojo cómo la joven amatista era prácticamente arrastrada hacia el escenario por la pelirroja, y cómo un gesto de genuino terror se dibujaba en sus bonitos rasgos.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto y él saltó hacia el escenario para colocarse en el taburete frente al piano, antes de que un solitario halo blanquecino le diera de lleno en el rostro. Fijó sus profundos ojos azules en aquellos amatistas estupefactos, y gesticulo con la boca sin querer y sin hacer ningún sonido.

-Vete.-

Y empezó a tocar una pasional melodía muy conocida por él, siendo acompañado después por la orquesta en perfecta sincronía.

...

Había escuchado antes acerca de los legendarios dotes artísticos de Eriol Hiragizawa, sin embargo, jamás había llegado a comprobarlos con sus propios oídos. En realidad, nunca había asistido a ninguno de los conciertos organizados por Yue en todo lo que llevaba en ese colegio. Era una actividad que no lograba arrancarle una mirada de atención, mucho menos una o dos horas de un preciado tiempo que podría utilizar leyendo manga. No era que no le gustara ese tipo de música, solía escucharla de vez en cuando en la soledad de su habitación, memorizando las melodías que lograban evocarle algún sentimiento. Lo que le desagradaba era la falta de humildad de los chicos que decían tocar las piezas más complicadas, con la arrogancia distintiva de su inmadurez, cometiendo infinidad de errores y esperando que la concurrida audiencia hiciera caso omiso de ellas. Así, con dos minutos parada frente a la puerta del auditorio, había desechado infinidad de intérpretes pomposos con una sonrisa desdeñosa, volviendo mejor, a la seguridad de la completa perfección de su ipod.

En ese momento, parada en el balcón en pleno frío invernal, se quedó estupefacta, con los ojos amatistas fijos en el piano del presuntuoso escenario. Un ojiazul bastante bien conocido para ella, deslizaba sus manos con delicadeza sobre las teclas de marfil, acariciándolas, casi sin tocarlas; produciendo un maravilloso sonido armónico que contenía fuerza y audacia. Conocía esa melodía. El concierto número 2 en C menor. La había escuchado muchas veces a través de sus audífonos, y parecía estar escuchándola de la misma manera en ese momento. Cada nota, cada silencio, cada tiempo estaba distribuido en perfecta sincronía. Estaba segura que así se debía escuchar en vivo el mismo Rajmaninov. Pero no era él. La persona a la que admiraba en ese instante, era el chico pedante y hostil que creía poder obtener todo lo que quería sin más esfuerzo que un berrinche. Era el presumido que decía poder ganar cualquier concurso escolar con sus extraordinarios dotes de músico y compositor, desdeñando con la mirada a cualquier otro incauto que se atreviera a siquiera intentarlo.

Era él… el mismo cabello, la misma piel pálida, el mismo rostro apuesto… él, completamente diferente. ¿En dónde estaba esa conocida mirada presuntuosa, esa que decía "Soy el rey Hiragizawa" por donde quiera que pasaba?, ¿Por qué había desaparecido la sonrisa elegante y calculada, reemplazándola un gesto de concentración y deleite?, ¿Y que había con esa pose despreocupada y liviana, comparada con la rígida y majestuosa aprendida de sus educadores?, ¿Era el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa?, ¿Era el mismo patán deplorable?

...

La audiencia dentro del salón, se encontraba en el mismo estado de ensoñación. Las pláticas y los cuchicheos habían cesado desde el despliegue de la primera nota, atrayendo miradas hacia el escenario principal. A pesar de las apariencias, rara vez se veía tocar a Eriol Hiragizawa sin haber preparado antes un programa previo. Sus interpretaciones iban reservadas para eventos exclusivos preparados para él, o pedidos especiales departe de amigos de sus padres. El que apareciera en escena de manera imprevista y sin ningún anuncio previo, era una completa sorpresa.

Ethan Hiragizawa, lord y dueño de bastas tierras y prósperos negocios, miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa complacida. Nada mejor que la publicidad inesperada para aumentar la de por sí gran fama de su descendiente. Si esa había sido una idea de su hijo, debía admitir que estaba resultando un acierto brillante. La fiesta de los Suoh, como una de las más grandes y espléndidas del medio, atraía a la mayoría de los magnates de Japón. Empresarios que aún no conocía, y de los que pudiera obtener un buen trato, le abrían la puerta fascinados a su hijo, estableciendo un puente entre ambos que él sólo se tenía que animar a cruzar. Claro, no era que no pudiera conseguir las cosas por sí mismo. En realidad, todo lo que en ese momento era Eriol Hiragizawa, lo había sido su padre en otros tiempos, y el no pavonearse por los escenarios haciendo gala de su talento con el violín era, en su opinión, una elección de elegancia y madurez. Le dejaba la presuntuosidad exhibicionista a su hijo, y coleccionaba los trofeos que le ganaba en distintas cuentas en Suiza. Como era el plan, continuaría con la música por algún tiempo, y entonces se dedicaría al negocio familiar, del que llevaría las riendas y haría prosperar como lo habían hecho sus antepasados. Se casaría con una única heredera, y entonces dispondría también de sus bienes para manejar, invirtiéndolo todo en nuevos horizontes que seguramente aumentarían su riqueza.

Lord Hiragizawa observó orgullosamente a su hijo subido en el escenario, lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice a su mujer.

-Tenemos un hijo inteligente.- observó él en un susurro confidencial.

-Y obediente.- terminó la mujer con el mismo gesto en el rostro que su esposo, mirando a su alrededor sin escuchar la música realmente.

...

Un aplauso generalizado se escuchó por todo el salón principal. No hubo persona que no se deshiciera en vítores dirigidos a la espléndida pieza con la que se acababan de deleitar. Al levantarse Eriol Hiragizawa del banquillo del piano, los aplausos aumentaron de intensidad, y el joven se limitó a inclinarse ante su audiencia con absoluta solemnidad. En realidad, y pasados los efectos del delicioso estupor ofrecido por la descarga de endorfinas, se sintió extrañamente irritado. Se inclinó nuevamente hacía la multitud y bajó del escenario casi corriendo, esquivando incluso a los magnates que le esperaban con las manos en alto. Miró a su costado y observó cómo su acompañante pelirroja empezaba a acercársele con obstinación, deseosa de agarrarse a su brazo para que todos les vieran juntos… Apurando aún más su paso sonrió a quien le atenazaba con eufóricas palmadas en la espalda, hasta llegar al balcón, en donde lo saludó un agradable clima gélido. Se apresuró a esconderse en una de las sombras del rincón, esperando que su perseguidora le perdiera el rastro…

La vio salir inmediatamente después de él. Escudriño el jardín con mirada sagaz y se retiró después de un rato de concentración, pensando seguro en reanudar la búsqueda dentro del lugar. Eriol soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto de total frustración, lanzando un resoplido exasperado. Había tocado el piano sin proponérselo. Observar el gesto de espanto de la joven amatista, había sido un shock impresionante que le había hecho actuar mecánicamente. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar por el minuto en que su cuerpo se dirigía al escenario y se subía al taburete del piano, como si se estuviera viendo a sí mismo desde la lejanía, incapacitado para mandar las señales eléctricas adecuadas para detenerse a sí mismo. Un cortocircuito causado por la impresión.

O podría ser otra cosa. Mientras observaba exasperado el cielo nocturno, se le ocurrió que su conducta se debía al egoísmo. Nada más. Al egoísmo que le había despertado aquella mujer pelirroja, ansiosa por mostrarle a todo el mundo su tesoro. La voz de Daidouji era _su_ tesoro y de nadie más. A excepción de Yue, él era la única persona que le había escuchado desde aquellos días en que aparecía en las fiestas de su madre. Era su voz y de nadie más hasta el día que decidiera presentarla al mundo. Eso debía ser. Su arrebato repentino era debido a su propio interés. Era debido al concierto de piano que se estaba organizando al final del año, y debido al bien de la melodía que iba a componer con ella como acompañante.

_Sí, eso es._

Satisfecho con su propia explicación y concordando con su voz interior con un asentimiento de cabeza, mitigo su malestar.

-¿Hablando y asintiéndole a tu voz interior?- al alzar la vista, frente a él apareció Tomoyo Daidouji. Llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un intento de mitigar el frío que la atenazaba sin compasión. Las gotas de sudor que habían empezado a perlar su rostro mientras Kaho la arrastraba al escenario, habían desaparecido por completo.

-Mi voz interior tiene mucha plática interesante.- contestó con un gesto despreocupado, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Tomoyo sonrió ante su comentario, cosa que el ojiazul no se esperaba. Se sucedió un breve silencio entre ambos.

-Nunca te había escuchado tocar.- mencionó la joven mirando hacia otro lado. –En verdad que tu fama es justificada.-

-Mi fama es justificada en todos los sentidos.- La chica volteó los ojos con fastidio, regresando a su antiguo yo. Eriol se rió complacido. Ella se fue a recargar en el barandal del balcón. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con unas escaleras de mármol que llevaban a un esplendoroso jardín adornado por infinidad de diminutas luces blancas que resaltaban entre los escasos montoncitos de nieve, otorgándole al lugar un sentimiento romántico generalizado. Eriol se fue a recargar en el mismo sitio, a sólo unos pasos de ella.

-Jamás lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto hoy con mis propios ojos.- mencionó el ojiazul casualmente, fijando la mirada en el parpadeo constante de las lucecillas. –Pero hoy pareces una chica normal.-

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja. –¿O sea una chica sin cerebro que se pavonea por aquí y por allá, riendo idiotamente?-

-Así es.-

-Entonces sí, es mi interpretación magistral.-

-No, para ello tendrías que bailar conmigo.-

-No creo ser tan buena actriz.-

El ojiazul la miró nuevamente sin inhibiciones. Observó con deleite los suaves rizos que caían en la espalda desnuda de la chica, y la suave curva de su cuello perlado. Su cintura se dibujaba perfectamente debajo de ese provocativo vestido lila.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- le preguntó ella con hostilidad, mirándolo con gesto asesino.

-Tus atributos posteriores.- contestó el joven sin titubeos, sin apartar la vista de dicho lugar.

-Maldito pervertido.- murmuró ella como respuesta, regresando a su posición anterior.

De un solo paso Eriol se colocó detrás de ella y recargó sus manos en el gélido barandal, repegando su cuerpo al de la joven.

-Debes tener frío.- le susurró al oído con peligrosidad, sintiendo esa misma corriente eléctrica cargada de deseo. Ella no se movió; mantuvo sus brazos aferrados a su cuerpo, fijando la vista en un punto inexistente. –Yo podría hacerte entrar en calor.- Una de sus manos frías se paseó por el brazo desnudo de la chica, haciendo que se estremeciera involuntariamente.

-Tú no serías suficiente para hacerme entrar en calor.- su tono se comparó al clima invernal. Sacudió descortésmente el brazo y se libró rápidamente del contacto del joven.

-Podría intentarlo, querida.- y tomó su rostro con brusquedad, intentando alcanzarle los labios.

-¿Eriol?- el nombrado se detuvo enseguida, volteando la mirada hacia las puertas de cristal. Kaho Mizuki los observaba con un gesto de asombro.

-¿Sí?- El joven la miró sin expresión alguna, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar. Tomoyo, fastidiada, se hizo a un lado enérgicamente.

-Regresemos. Todos preguntan por ti.- la voz de la pelirroja sonó seca, fijando sus ojos almendrados en la figura femenina que acompañaba a su prospecto.

-La verdad es que la señorita Daidouji me estaba invitando a bailar.- dijo con un marcado acento de mentira que no se esforzó por disimular. –Y ha insistido tanto que he accedido a sus deseos.-

La joven amatista estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar. Sin embargo, y recordando el trago amargo que esa mujer le había hecho pasar hacía sólo unos minutos, se limitó a dirigirse al interior del recinto. Eriol la alcanzó en un segundo y la cogió por la mano con fuerza desmedida para impedir que la retirara, entrando mano a mano mientras se miraban con ojos asesinos.

La pelirroja los observó desde su posición. Su rostro adquirió el tono carmesí de su cabello. No habría chismes ese día. Ese día, había perdido.

...

Sonomi Daidouji dejó sus ocupaciones sociales alrededor de la una de la mañana. A esa hora, se había reunido con su amante en uno de los rincones más oscuros del recinto, con el objetivo de subir la temperatura antes de emprender el camino a casa. Él era un suntuoso trofeo quince años menor que ella. Tenía unos músculos bien torneados y un abdomen firme y poderoso. Sus cabellos rubios ondulados, le caían sobre unos ojos verdes estadounidenses bien definidos, agregándole el punto extra ese maravilloso acento extranjero. En la cama, no había tenido a alguien mejor. Sus caricias fuertes y decididas, le arrancaban suspiros placenteros que jamás había dejado escapar con los demás. Era agresivo y dócil, atrevido y sumiso a la vez. Se sometía a todos sus caprichos con un adorable asentimiento de cabeza, que sacudía sus perfectos rulos definidos, para después revelarse silenciosamente cuando ella le pedía que se detuviera. Sabía que era el objeto de las hablillas cuando la llevaba del brazo. Y en realidad, ya había dejado de importarle.

A la una de la mañana de ese día de excesos, se vio rodeada por la cintura por los fuertes brazos de su amante, mientras la besaban apasionadamente en los labios. La adrenalina aumentaba de sólo temer el verse descubiertos, de imaginar el escándalo que se extendería por meses y meses. Él le pasó la lengua por el cuello, y Sonomi sonrió. Mientras él dibujaba con su saliva un contorno serpenteante en su clavícula, ella vigilaba que nadie se acercara a su pequeño nido improvisado. Nadie a la vista. Menos mal.

Más allá, alcanza a distinguir las figuras danzantes de vestidos multicolores. El animado vals de Strauss recorre el ambiente, otorgando un relajado sentimiento de amenidad. Como un relámpago, alcanza a distinguir el vestido bajo pedido que ha mandado a diseñar exclusivamente para Tomoyo Daidouji, su hija. Al parecer, había comenzado con su rotación en la pista de baile, cosa que no terminaría hasta la hora en que tuvieran que partir. De tenerle que aceptar algo a la joven, sería su destreza al momento del baile. Unas lecciones le habían bastado para desempeñarse con una gracia y estilo que todos le sabían reconocer. Algo que le había ganado un montón de pretendientes. Miró al joven en turno que la sostenía en brazos, y se sonrió. El heredero Hiragizawa. Si no mal recordaba, llevaba desfilando con él por la pista de baile por más de media hora en ese momento, sin cambios de compañero.

Alguien había logrado monopolizarla. Generalmente, rolaba de brazo en brazo, reacia de permanecer con una sola persona toda la noche, so pena de que su relación se malinterpretara. Algo que no parecía importarle en ese momento. ¿En dónde estaba esa persona a la que tal vez sí le importara? Se había desaparecido hacía ya un rato, después de pasar la cena con ella. Le había dejado sola nuevamente para que hiciera a su antojo y posteriormente pudiera irla a reclamar.

En lo personal, a ella no le importaba ninguno de esos asuntos. Su hija podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien se le pusiera en frente. Le tenía sin cuidado. Ella tenía que lidiar con sus propios chismes.

...

Extrañamente, la velada estaba siendo bastante amena. Después de ser literalmente arrastrada hasta la pista de baile, había pasado casi una hora. Acomodada en los brazos de Eriol Hiragizawa de la manera más profesional posible, se había dejado llevar por su baile perfeccionado a base de horas y horas de práctica y de su don innato para absolutamente todo lo que hacía. Sin proponérselo, la había librado del hastío de girar de aquí para allá, en su danza interminable de cortesía con cualquier hombre que le estiraba la mano. La había librado de tener que batir los ojos por un rato en la costumbre inculcada de hacer creer que se divertía. La había librado de jóvenes que se creían divertidos, y viejos que se pensaban que eran los dueños del universo. Nada de risas fingidas y erecciones contra su vientre.

No era que no tuviera que lidiar con la perversión del "Rey Hiragizawa", para nada. Era que al menos sabía que podía meterle un golpe en la entrepierna discretamente para amainar su ímpetu, sin ser la cotilla en lo que restaba de la noche. Podía cobrarse cualquier intento descarado de roce en ese lugar o al siguiente día en la escuela, y al parecer, él lo sabía a la perfección.

La verdad es que se estaba dando el lujo de portarse como un caballero. Rozándola delicadamente al momento de tomarla de la cintura, cuidando en mantener una distancia prudente de su cuerpo. ¿Era que quería cuidar su reputación frente a todos aquellos magnates, o temía la represalia que podía tomar en contra de su canción?

-Kaho Mizuki es una fuente interminable de habladurías.- el joven bajó el ritmo de sus pasos. Por un momento, el enorme despliegue de talento de la pareja se convirtió en un balseo más de la pista de baile. –No creerías todo lo que aprendes de ella en tan sólo dos horas.-

-¿Por qué le huyes entonces?- le miró con suspicacia.

-Qué más da. Seguirá ahí de todos modos. ¿Sabes que escuché un dato curioso de ella?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que solías cantar en las fiestas que daba tu madre.-

-Oh.- La joven bajó la mirada inmediatamente. El tic que él le había descubierto en la ceja, regresó por un momento. -¿Y tú también quieres subirme al escenario?-

-Lo haré algún día, pero no ahora. No quiero que todos te escuchen así nada más. Debo guardar tu voz para que interprete mi melodía.-

Tomoyo guardó silencio por largo rato. Miró a su alrededor y notó que algunos chicos les observaban con recelo. Ya llevaba con el heredero de los Hiragizawa más de una hora, y sus seguidores empezaban a impacientarse. Viendo sus rostros ceñudos, se dio cuenta de que pronto irían a despojarla de su tranquila velada. En ese momento, las luces perdieron intensidad. Las esferas suspendidas encima de sus cabezas parecieron iluminarse de repente, pareciendo pequeñas bolas de fuego en el cielo. A su derecha, vio que el joven Tamaki Suoh bailaba con su prometida románticamente, susurrándole algunas palabras al oído que la hacían reír. Sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta, la amatista sonrió. Mirándolos de esa manera, bajo esa atmosfera novelesca como si estuvieran los dos solos en el mundo, podría llegar a pensar en el amor verdadero. Ese amor incondicional que se maneja en las películas estadounidenses y en los mangas. Romántico y esperanzador, imperecedero. Quería creerse esa farsa vendida a toda costa. Quería creer en el amor de pareja, de hermanos, de amigos… incluso el de padres.

-Cantaba en sus fiestas para entretener a viejos libidinosos y gordas señoras de sociedad que me palmeaban la cabeza sin mirarme, para quedar bien con mi madre. Luego me mandaban a mi habitación y se olvidaban de mí por semanas, hasta que una nueva fiesta se avecinaba.- dijo la joven mirando a un punto distante del salón, aligerando aún más el paso de baile. –Fui un títere hasta que pude pensar por mí misma.-

Eriol la miró con extrañeza por primera vez. ¿Un títere de su madre? ¡Sí hasta sus oídos había llegado el rumor de la maravillosa relación que ambas compartían! Fiestas, viajes y miles de actividades… no había cosa que una hiciera separada de la otra. Montar a caballo, clases de baile, de costura, de escultura, campamentos…

-Pensé que te gustaba.-

-Tú conoces este mundo mejor que nadie, Hiragizawa, tú mismo lo dijiste. El prestigio es lo único que importa.-

La pareja se detuvo por un momento cuando un chico rubio se acercó a ambos. Miró a Tomoyo con intensidad y estiró la mano para invitarle a bailar, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa con su dentadura perfecta. Ella le miró con resignación y estiró la mano para alcanzar la que le tendían. Eriol se movió de inmediato de su sitio y se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes, arrancándoles miradas de asombro.

-La joven Daidouji piensa pasar una velada tranquila y su madre me ha pedido que la escolte. Por el momento no puede acceder a ninguna petición.- Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta, con un gesto de absoluta incredulidad. Observó cómo el joven rubio le sonreía con cortesía y le lanzaba una mirada asesina al inglés, antes de retirarse de la misma forma majestuosa como había llegado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- el susurro de Tomoyo salió ahogado de su garganta. Si aquel desplante llegaba a oídos de la concurrencia y por consiguiente a los de su madre, perdería muchos puntos con su progenitora. –No puedes prohibir que baile con nadie.-

-Yo sé que no te gusta pasar de mano en mano toda la noche, y no hice más que ayudarte.- dijo el ojiazul volviéndola a tomar de la cintura para reanudar su danza. –Además, tu gesto de asombro fue invaluable.- Y su fuerza de voluntad más que nada, fue quien le ayudó a contenerse de incrustar la rodilla en su entrepierna…

...

Así había transcurrido el resto de la velada. Jóvenes interesados en compartir un rato con la amatista, se habían marchado desairados a tratar de conseguir otra pareja. Eriol se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a rechazar a todos los pretendientes por ella, y a recibir encantado las asesinas miradas que lanzaba la chica cuando otro joven se acercaba a ambos en la vana esperanza de ser el elegido. Era un juego divertido para él. No lo había creído así al principio, pero al parecer, un rato con la heredera Daidouji era un momento muy cotizado entre los jóvenes del gran salón. No lo había notado en fiestas anteriores, pero la verdad era que, ya fuera por su belleza o por conseguir su favor en un futuro plan empresarial, contaba con innumerables admiradores en la alta sociedad. Y, mantener para él lo que otros codiciaban tan afanosamente, era algo que siempre le había parecido entretenido. Lo había comprendido al tener a Sakura Kinomoto.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, él la guió al balcón. Ella le aplicaba la ley del hielo desde que había rechazado a un importante socio de la familia Daidouji, y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Volteando hacia su espalda al sentir un escalofrío, alcanzó a vislumbrar entre la multitud del fondo del gran salón a sus padres, que le miraban seriamente mientras Kaho Mizuki les decía quién sabe qué cosa. El color se le fue del rostro de inmediato. Volvió su mirada hacia el piso frente a sí.

-Vamos.- la joven a su lado le volteó a ver interrogante. Él se limitó a tomarla del brazo, arrastrándola hacia el jardín por las majestuosas escaleras de mármol. Pasaron varios setos escondidos a los costados del pequeño camino empedrado, vislumbrando de cuando en cuando a algunas parejas que intentaban mantener un rato de privacidad. Eriol miró al cielo cuando un delicado copo de nieve le caía en la mejilla. El ambiente gélido al fin le alcanzó las manos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba su compañera al contacto. Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué no había notado esa misma tarde la sombra de la próxima enfermedad en su voz? ¿Por qué la había arrastrado hasta ahí? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué ella no había opuesto resistencia?

-¿Qué?- ella lo miraba con sospecha.

-Estás muy fría.- dijo él en un susurro, recordando la mirada acusadora de sus padres.

-Claro que sí, genio. Son las tres de la mañana en pleno invierno. ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Lo siento.- las palabras salieron casi por inercia. En realidad, no sabía con quién estaba disculpándose. Casi podía oír los reproches de sus progenitores al finalizar la velada, y esa intensa mirada de decepción que él no podía soportar.

La chica lanzó un suspiro audible a su lado. -¿Qué pasó allá?- preguntó en tono neutral, fijando sus bonitos ojos amatistas en él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Estabas tan compuesto, y de repente saliste corriendo del balcón, arrastrándome contigo.-

Eriol lanzó una pequeña risa humorística. –No te preocupes, no pienso intentar nada contigo en este clima. Es poco romántico.-

La joven volteó los ojos, cruzando los brazos. Él se rió nuevamente.

-Encontrarme contigo hoy fue muy inesperado.- le dijo el ojiazul refugiando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Pero no fue ni remotamente aburrido. Ver tu cara irritada fue mucho mejor que escuchar a Kaho toda la noche.- guardo silencio un momento. –Pero seguro seré castigado por esto.-

-¿Por dejar plantada a tu cita?-

-Así es.-

Otro largo silencio se sucedió entre ambos. Eriol jugueteó con la nieve que empezaba a arremolinarse alrededor de su zapato, fijando los ojos en el resplandor blanquecino. Un vacío en el estómago se abrió paso sin que lo deseara, acarreándole un malestar general que sabía venía de su subconsciente.

-Tampoco me gusta tocar en las fiestas.- dijo en voz baja, como esperando que su acompañante no lo escuchara, pero deseoso de poner en palabras sus sentimientos.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirándolo fijamente. -¿Cómo?-

-Es sólo una costumbre que mis padres me han inculcado. Pero en realidad odio presentarme frente a toda esa concurrencia.-

-Pero tú…-

-Lo sé. Es algo en verdad ridículo. Siempre hago un gran alboroto las veces que me subo al escenario en una de estas fiestas, pero la verdad es que odio tener que complacerlos. No me ven a mí. Ven los negocios de mi padre.-

-¿Por qué tocaste hoy?-

Él se quedó callado. ¿Por qué? Por egoísmo…

Pero fue la respuesta sincera la que salió de sus labios sin proponérselo. -Vi tu mirada. Me recuerda a la que mostraba cada vez que mi padre me pedía que subiera a tocar.-

Los copos de nieve se hicieron cada vez más constantes. A su alrededor, comenzaba a levantarse una delicada polvareda blancuzca que envolvía con sutileza los setos y las luces que los adornaban. El camino empedrado que los había conducido hasta ahí desaparecía bajo montoncitos cada vez más tupidos.

-Es un Steinway & Sons.-

Eriol la miró con incredulidad por un momento. -¿Cómo?-

-El piano que estoy buscando es un Steinway & Sons.- repitió ella con indiferencia, observando al joven fijamente. –He tenido peores noches.- mencionó esbozando el marco de una débil sonrisa que Eriol apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar antes de que le diera la espalda. Y se echó a caminar por el empedrado resbaloso, protegiéndose de la ventisca con los brazos. Una nueva pista por una noche agradable… No era tan mal trato.

El rey Hiragizawa observó la silueta que se alejaba por unos segundos y sonrió, alcanzando a la joven de dos largas zancadas.

-Ven, o publicaré el video de cuando te caes en Twitter.- mencionó ofreciéndole el brazo cortésmente, ya con su humor habitual.

-Cállate.- le dijo ella dándole un empujón, pero tomando el brazo que le tendían de todos modos.

_Continuará__…_

Hola! Como les va? Yo ocupada con el trabajo y el trabajo familiar y en mis tiempos libres en los videojuegos y el manga jaja Es sencillo continuar una historia cuando se tiene más o menos en mente lo que se desea poner en cada capítulo y a donde se quiere llegar… Lo difícil son los momentos que de repente van surgiendo en la imaginación y que se plasman aunque no estén planeados, porque sabes que en algún momento tendrán que influir de alguna manera en la historia.

Bueno, este es el capítulo de "El piano". Sé que tardé bastante, y espero que no pase tanto tiempo para actualizar. Mientras tanto, sigo pensando en todo lo que pondré en esta historia y en BE, que es la que más me está costando trabajo. Deséenme suerte -_-

Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos y hasta la próxima!

Tiff


	9. M170

El piano

_Por: Tiff Dincht_

_

* * *

_

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta…_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo IX: _"M-170"_

Eriol Hiragizawa se sobó la espalda dolorida, después de casi tres horas sentado frente a la computadora. Se había dedicado la mayor parte de la tarde a navegar por internet, en una búsqueda exhaustiva que hasta ese momento había resultado totalmente infructuosa. Tenía la esperanza de hallar algún registro, alguna fotografía que le ayudara a evocar a la amatista algún rasgo característico del objeto que tanto trabajo le estaba costando encontrar.

Apenas había conseguido la primera pista. Una primera pista que le había llevado tres semanas enteras de romperse la cabeza para averiguar lo que para Daidouji significaba una obra benéfica. Al final, todo había provenido de una labor que no pensó realizar, y que él nunca hubiera elegido como una buena acción. Estar a su lado toda la velada había sido una forma de deshacerse de la tediosa compañía de su futura prometida. Si bien había planeado pasar la noche con Kaho Mizuki después de su provocativa invitación, se había sentido ofendido por su insaciable malicia. Él sabía que no era nadie para fungir de justiciero. Muchas veces había utilizado rumores en su beneficio y había esparcido como peste la malicia de sus comentarios en lo que era su territorio escolar, quedándose al margen de la situación que en general nunca le acarreaba ninguna dificultad… sin embargo, en esa ocasión se había lanzado hacia delante sin pensar, dejando de lado el instinto animal que rara vez ignoraba.

E inusualmente, había encontrado amena la compañía que siempre había calificado de fastidiosa. De lado las rivalidades y los sarcasmos, Tomoyo Daidouji podía ser una mujer con quien llevar una conversación interesante. Una conversación que podría calificarse de normal. Haciéndole compañía y conversando como dos personas comunes y corrientes, era como había conseguido al fin una marca distintiva. Una marca que, pensó, le facilitaría en sobremanera las cosas en su búsqueda… Pero como siempre, el enigma perduraba.

Steinway&Sons era una marca reconocida en todo el mundo. A pesar de haber reducido su búsqueda a millones de pianos menos, aún tenía una enorme brecha que le parecía infranqueable. La compañía había fabricado más de 583,000 pianos en toda su carrera, y sólo podía descartar los 60,000 aproximados producidos en los últimos quince años… ¿Color?, ¿Modelo?, ¿Año?, ¿De cola o vertical?, ¿Alguna marca distintiva? Nada le aseguraba tampoco que el piano que estaba buscando siguiera existiendo en verdad. Los incendios arrasaban con cualquier objeto sin ninguna distinción, y los robos se perpetraban a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad de cualquier hogar. ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese piano seguía de una sola pieza, y no se encontraba reducido a un montón de astillas olvidadas?

En su desesperación había acudido al recurso más común: internet. Esperaba encontrar en las páginas sociales, en exposiciones, en fotos aficionadas, modelos de distintos años que pudiera mostrarle a la joven en la vana esperanza de que alguno le resultara conocido; no esperando a que fuera exactamente el que ella buscaba, eso sería tener demasiada suerte, sino de que pudiera descubrir en su rostro una chispa de reconocimiento en algún modelo parecido o en un color en especial, esperando así reducir aún más su búsqueda; pero no parecía ser un esfuerzo fructífero. A pesar de que había conseguido fotografías de buena calidad, en general los pianos se veían… idénticos. Ya fuera por el cansancio de ver miles de pianos o porque en verdad eran iguales, ni siquiera él alcanzaba a distinguir los detalles que los hacía únicos, mucho menos la joven Daidouji que tan poco ojo musical poseía.

Sólo esperaba que los investigadores que había contratado llevaran un camino andado más provechoso que el de él. El tiempo apremiaba y si las cosas seguían de esa manera, aun teniendo seis meses por delante, la voz y el cuerpo de Tomoyo terminarían escabulléndosele entre los dedos.

…

Syaoran Li tomó el tren un domingo de invierno muy temprano por la mañana. Enfundado hasta el cuello con un viejo abrigo de lana, llevaba una mano hundida en el bolsillo mientras la otra se aferraba a un tubo de metal para impedir que la multitud apretujada en su contra lo sacara del tren. Sus ojos castaños iban perdidos en el paisaje fuera de la ventana. Intentaba no pensar en nada más que en el trabajo escolar que le esperaba al regresar a casa. Bajó lentamente después de tres estaciones, y caminó por la silenciosa calle mirando a sus pies, zigzagueando de un lado a otro de la acera tratando de evadir los montículos de nieve más prominentes.

Intentaba realizar ese pequeño recorrido al menos cada mes, generalmente cuando la culpa se hacía insoportable. Cruzando la gran puerta de metal, y recorriendo pasillo tras pasillo, al fin alcanzó lo que buscaba. Una lápida sencilla se escondía entre enormes monumentos de piedra y metal. Una delicada inscripción en japonés coronaba la lápida rectangular, apenas dejando entrever un nombre entre miles más. El ambarino se quitó un guante y pasó la mano sobre la lápida helada. Sonriendo melancólicamente limpió los rastros de nieve con delicadeza.

Ahí estaba la mujer que le había hecho cambiar. La mujer que le había enseñado a perseverar y a luchar por sus sueños sin tomar en cuenta los orígenes de una persona. Le ayudó a comprender que no era mejor o peor que nadie, y que merecía las mismas oportunidades que jóvenes más afortunados. Le había ayudado a sonreír en los momentos más difíciles y a reír sin inhibiciones en los lugares más inoportunos. Le había enseñado que existía un mundo a su alrededor dispuesto a acogerlo con los brazos abiertos y que ese mundo necesitaba de toda la ayuda desinteresada que pudieran brindarle para continuar. Ella lo había amado como a nadie en su vida.

La había conocido en la secundaria. Ella era una joven rezagada y callada que se ocultaba en el rincón más oscuro de la clase intentando no resaltar. Escondida detrás de sus enormes gafas graduadas y encorvada por el conocimiento de su estatura exagerada, asemejaba a una monstruosa mantis religiosa. Recordaba que, en el inicio de clases del primer semestre del tercer grado, había sentido una enorme pena por ella al notar que nadie deseaba sentarse a su lado. Los elegidos por el sorteo se peleaban unos con otros para cambiar de sitio. Fastidiado, se había ido a sentar a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, acallando la disputa que se sostenía en el momento, y sacando a relucir una mirada perpleja del rostro de la joven.

Habían hablado ocasionalmente desde ese primer encuentro. Se habían vuelto amigos cercanos poco después. Ella le había demostrado ser una persona excepcional a pesar de las apariencias. Ella le había enseñado a ver el lado positivo de todas las personas que le rodeaban, y a encontrar una reconciliación consigo mismo. Por ella había dejado atrás una melancolía que cargaba en la espalda en todo momento, y había aprendido a afrontar el destino de una persona de orígenes desconocidos. Le había querido como se quería a una buena amiga y ella le había regresado ese cariño con un amor profundo y desmedido. Un amor que no había podido corresponder.

Aún recordaba cómo había enfermado una tarde de Diciembre antes del fin de año. Se había quejado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la tienda de discos que visitaban y la había acompañado hasta su casa. Por la noche la había llamado a su celular sin que nadie respondiera, y por la mañana informaron al salón entero que había fallecido a causa de un aneurisma cerebral. Asistió al funeral acompañado del salón entero. Observó con un sentimiento amargo los pésames hipócritas y las muecas sin lágrimas, al parecer olvidadizos de las humillaciones y el aislamiento al que siempre la sometían. Mirándolos se recordó a sí mismo como solía ser; recordó la falsedad y la falta de interés con que veía a todo el mundo. El cómo vivía para él y para nadie más.

Cambió desde ese día nublado. Parado bajo la nieve con un enorme nudo en la garganta y mirando a la familia destrozada, comprendió que los orígenes no importan cuando se tiene a alguien en el presente que se preocupe por ti. Comprendió que no necesitaba a nadie más que a las personas que conformaban su vida en el día a día y que le brindaban su apoyo en todas sus modalidades. Por ella, veía debajo de las máscaras y de las apariencias de quienes le rodeaban.

Si tenía que admitirlo, Tomoyo Daidouji le recordaba a esa chica que tanto impacto había causado en él. Se le asemejaba en ese duro exterior que a él le proyectaba una fragilidad interior inmensa; una fragilidad ocasionada por una intensa soledad. Estando a su lado, sabía que intentaba redimirse con aquella otra mujer con la que le había sido imposible permanecer. Por eso se había acercado a ella al principio. Lo que había surgido a partir de ahí se había desarrollado conociéndola y aceptando sus particularidades.

Li vio un movimiento de reojo a su izquierda. Volteando la cabeza, observó una silueta entre las lápidas a dos pasillos de su posición actual. Se sorprendió al notar que conocía a esa persona, y que en realidad había pasado ya bastante tiempo a su lado. Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba parada frente a una lápida, con las manos juntas frente a su pecho, sus bonitos ojos cerrándose en señal de oración. Lejos de la mujer en tacones y minifalda que se paseaba altiva por toda la institución, esa mañana se le veía serena y en paz. El ambarino observó con creciente asombro cómo una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro de manera inesperada. Una sonrisa rebosante de alegría y satisfacción que nunca antes le había notado. ¿Había sido eso lo que Eriol había visto en ella?, ¿Había descubierto ese gesto lleno de felicidad cuando había decidido estar a su lado? De haber aceptado algún día que esa joven le parecía atractiva, habría sido esa vez.

Caminando lentamente entre las lápidas, llegó a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido. La joven abrió los ojos de inmediato al notar movimiento a su costado. Su gesto se trasfiguró rápidamente a uno de sorpresa y fastidio, pero no pronunció una palabra.

-Hoy madrugaste.- dijo el castaño en su habitual tono juguetón, ignorando el cambio súbito en el rostro de la castaña. -¿A quién vienes a visitar tan temprano?-

-Eso no te importa.-

Syaoran se encogió de hombros mirando a la lápida directamente. El nombre Nadeshiko le lanzó un destello amigable. El castaño unió sus manos frente a su pecho e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenos días señora Kinomoto.- el ambarino sonrió con sinceridad, sin notar el respingo de asombro que sacudió a la joven a su lado. –Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, y paso algunas tardes con su hija.- Sakura estaba muda de sorpresa. –Es una persona terca y fastidiosa que nadie aguanta, excepto Eriol que seguro está sordo… pero estoy seguro que es una buena hija.- la mirada del joven se suavizó. –Estoy seguro que eras una gran mujer, y una gran mujer debe haber criado a una gran hija. Sakura sólo debe dejar de lado las máscaras y ser ella misma.-

Los hermosos ojos verdes se agrandaron de asombro. Por un momento, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y no pudo mirar por más tiempo al ambarino. ¿Cómo había sabido que era su madre?, ¿Por qué le hablaba de una manera tan familiar y tan… sincera?

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí más tiempo?- le preguntó el castaño después de hacer una leve reverencia ante la lápida. Ella negó con la cabeza infantilmente. -¿Caminaste hasta aquí?- un rápido asentimiento tierno.

-Ven, te acompañaré a casa o Eriol me matará.- dijo sin recibir ninguna respuesta pero oyendo los pequeños pasos que le seguían a su espalda. Volteando disimuladamente, notó cómo la joven se limpiaba el rostro con la manga. Sonrió. Y la sonrisa fue dirigida a Sakura Kinomoto,

…

Impartir clases en el Instituto White Star era un pase seguro para ingresar en cualquier escuela prestigiosa del mundo. Yue lo sabía y por eso había intentado entrar desde que había terminado su carrera en música. Lo habían rechazado por dos años consecutivos. No importaba lo mucho que aplicara para el puesto, siempre había alguien con mejores recomendaciones (y no por ello con mejor didáctica o talento musical) que lo eliminaba del proceso de selección. Había sido hasta que se había ido a topar con el mismísimo Ethan Hiragizawa a la salida del campus. El hombre le había mirado largamente con sus profundos ojos azules, y él le había regresado el gesto con absoluta despreocupación y valentía. Había algo familiar en esa mirada. Algo familiar que veía en sí mismo y que su madre había confirmado poco después.

Hubiera sido un escándalo. Los hijos ilegítimos siempre habían sido una carga muy pesada en el mundo de la riqueza. La reputación de cualquier magnate se podía ver comprometida de repente con la aparición de un nuevo heredero. Pruebas y pruebas se tenían que hacer para comprobar parentescos que nadie deseaba sacar a la luz, y que se quedaban bajo el agua por medio de asquerosas sumas monetarias. Vástagos no reconocidos iban por aquí y por allá gozando de repente de un próspero porvenir surgido de la noche a la mañana, ingresando de repente a caras escuelas u obteniendo ascensos que desarrollaban sus carreras de manera inesperada… Un día, sin que se lo esperara, le había llegado una invitación al campus escolar. En ella, el director de la institución le hacía una cordial invitación a mostrar sus dotes artísticos en una velada exclusiva para los socios y sus familias. Había asistido por mera curiosidad. Con violin en maletín y vestido de gala, había asistido a la pomposa reunión y había tocado para los invitados con su habitual sentimentalismo y maestría, dejando mudos a los presentes. Eso le había ganado una estadía en la institución, apoyada la decisión por todos sus accionistas. Su vida había sido sencilla desde esa vez. No mantenía contacto como se lo habían pedido y a cambio podía disfrutar de cierta inmunidad. No atraer la atención y mantener sus orígenes escondidos en las sombras era una tarea que le resultaba fácil de realizar, tomando en cuenta el escándalo en que se vería envuelto y el desprecio de parte de una familia que no había pedido. ¿Cómo iba a confrontar al "rey" para decirle que no era el único heredero? Si él menos que nadie deseaba estar cerca en una de sus famosas rabietas…

Yue levantó la mirada distraídamente al ver pasar lentamente la punta de una gorra roja fuera de la puerta del salón de música. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a la salida para encontrarse con su alumna más nueva, con la intención de solicitar los avances que tanto había esperado en esas últimas semanas y de los cuales nadie le había sabido dar informes. Se asomó por la puerta y pronunció su nombre justo antes de que la chica diera vuelta en el pasillo, haciendo que se detuviera. Alzó los ojos amatistas hacia él y notó que unas enormes ojeras le circundaban los ojos y que su antes pálida tez había adquirido un adorable color carmesí.

-¿Dónde está Eriol?- fue lo que alcanzó a articular después del momento de shock.

-¿Parezco su secretaria?- la joven, abrigada hasta las orejas por una gruesa bufanda, entornó los ojos con peligrosidad, retando a Yue a que dijera algo de su ronca voz.

-Te ves bastante enferma.- comentó haciendo caso omiso de aquella mirada.

-Estuve fuera.- dijo ella sin darle importancia al hecho.

-No me importa en donde estuviste. Vete a casa ahora, firmaré un pase de salida.-

-No lo necesito.- dijo ella obstinadamente, sin mirarle a la cara.

-Es una orden. No puedes practicar con la voz que traes y sería problemático verte caer desmayada de repente.-

Yue observó cómo la chica suspiraba desanimada. A pesar de sus resistencias y duro carácter, pudo notar los estragos que la enfermedad ocasionaba a su cuerpo, en su andar cansado y mirada aturdida. Además, su ingenio y terquedad se iban aletargando con cada minuto que transcurría, cosa que ella sabía a la perfección.

-No puedo irme a casa, ellos buscan cualquier razón para hacer rodar mi cabeza.-

El ojiazul supuso que se refería a todo el profesorado del campus. Nadie tenía en alta estima a esa rebelde mujer.

-Ve a casa.- dijo Yue esbozando una suave sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sobaba la cabeza de la joven paternalmente. –Yo me encargaré de ellos ¿bien?- Tomoyo alzó al fin la mirada para encontrarse con el gesto sincero de su profesor, volteó la cabeza con rapidez al sentir un repentino calor que le subía por el cuello, y asintió.

-Buena chica.- él sonrió nuevamente, asombrado ante tal reacción. Dejó que pasara a su lado y se dirigiera a la puerta de salida sin decirle nada más. Inconscientemente la siguió con la mirada hasta que su pequeña figura se perdió al doblar en una de las esquinas…

…

Como ella misma sabía bien, nunca había sido persona capaz de afrontar el silencio. Quedarse a solas con sus propios pensamientos era un arte que no deseaba dominar. Su madre había sido una mujer de grandes cualidades. Sakura recordaba poco de lo que había sido, pero esos pocos recuerdos que guardaba los mantenía atesorados, inmutables. Ella solía cantar todo el tiempo, aún sin darse cuenta. Mientras cocinaba, en el centro comercial, mientras le cepillaba con cuidado las coletas que tanto le gustaba que llevara… nunca había un momento de silencio con su madre. Hablando, riendo, o escuchando simplemente su armonioso tono de voz, Sakura pasaba el tiempo relajada y feliz. Nada perturbaba su pequeña existencia y nadie más entraba en su reducido campo de visión. Su madre, con su enorme y bondadosa presencia, era todo lo que existía en su mundo. Por ello, ahora que era mayor, el silencio sólo le evocaba la ausencia de su progenitora. Le hacía recordar el espacio vacío en casa, y las interminables horas de desesperación y remembranza.

Desde aquel día que había visitado el cementerio, una sombra de melancolía se había acomodado en su mente y corazón. Por ratos que parecían interminables, el silencio se apoderaba de ella, acarreándole un sentimiento de asombrosa soledad. No lograba entender la razón de tal emoción. Visitaba a su madre en aquel cementerio cada domingo sin falta, y nunca había tenido tal reacción. ¿Qué había sido diferente esta vez?...

¿Cómo se había enterado Syaoran?, ¿Qué demonios hacía tan temprano en la mañana en ese lugar desierto?, ¿Tenía a alguien ahí para visitar, o en verdad le estaba saliendo el acosador que traía dentro?, ¿Cómo había averiguado que visitaba a su madre?... pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué se había mostrado tan comprensivo, llevando la relación que llevaban? Seguramente intentaba aparentar. Nadie cambiaba así nada más, mucho menos con alguien que se consideraba un enemigo declarado. Algún trato había hecho con Eriol, tipo "te dejo mi coche por toda la semana" o "desarma el motor a tu antojo", o no la habría tratado de esa manera tan… comprensiva. Nadie la había tratado así nunca, y no pensaba que el primero en hacerlo sería ese pervertido sexual.

-¿Estás bien?- la joven miró a su costado aún en estado de estupor, cuando se le posó una mano en el hombro con suavidad. Eriol la miró al rostro con sus hermosos ojos azules con un gesto de preocupación y… no sabía cómo describir lo demás.

-Sí.- ambos se miraron un momento. Por primera vez en la relación, ninguno saltó desesperado a los brazos del otro, buscándose las bocas hambrientamente.

-¿Cómo te está yendo con Syaoran?- preguntó el ojiazul soltándole el brazo, gesto que ella no notó.

-Es un nerd insoportable, ya lo sabes.- dijo intentando parecer enfada y despreocupada, cosa que no le salió del todo. Él lo notó, pero no le dio importancia.

-Hoy te llevará de nuevo, espero puedan resolver sus diferencias.-

-Ajá.- Eriol le dio un débil beso en los labios, algo que ella le regresó sin muchas ganas, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Eriol?- el joven se detuvo. -¿Le dijiste a Li algo sobre mi madre?-

El ojiazul la volteó a ver con mirada interrogante y un gesto de absoluta inocencia. –No. Nunca hablo con él de ti.- Claro, ¿Cómo iba a mencionarla siquiera si ambos se odiaban a muerte?

-Está bien, nos vemos después.- ambos sintieron una frialdad inusitada al alejarse el uno del otro, pero ninguno volvió la vista atrás.

…

Partituras y fotografías de piano en mano, Eriol abrió la puerta de un empujón con el hombro. A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, había quedado encontrarse con su alumna en el salón de música para continuar con sus interminables ensayos. Había decidido continuar ahí las tutorías debido a la excelente acústica del lugar, y la ausencia de escritorios. Conociendo un poco más a la chica, había aprendido lo perezosa que era y lo rápido que podía caer dormida con algo en qué apoyar la cabeza. Esperaba tener más de una hora de su atención quitándole esa comodidad. Al entrar y recorrer el salón con la vista, se dio cuenta sin mucha sorpresa que ella no se encontraba en el lugar. Suspiró. Después de pasar unas semanas a su lado, había comprendido que la puntualidad no era uno de sus fuertes.

Se sentó al lado de la ventana y recargó la frente en el frío cristal. ¿Por qué demonios traía ese pésimo humor melancólico? Syaoran se había burlado mucho de él esa mañana…

Volteó al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la puerta, listo para sacar cualquier comentario hiriente… pero no llegó quien esperaba. En su lugar, su profesor lo miraba inexorablemente.

-No me veas así, Daidouji no ha llegado.- contestó Hiragizawa con ponzoña en la voz.

-Y no vendrá. La mandé a casa.-

El ojiazul lo miró con un gesto indescifrable.

-Está enferma. Déjala descansar hasta que recupere su voz.- y sin decirle nada más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Sin decir nada, empezó a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y, poniéndose el abrigo con algunas dificultades, salió corriendo del edificio para ver si podía encontrar a Syaoran y a su novia, así al menos, no tendría que regresar andando a casa.

…

¿Cómo demonios había terminado en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué bajaba de su auto mirando a su alrededor, esperando que nadie fuera testigo de su presencia en ese sitio?, Y ¿Por qué se dirigía a esa verja conocida, intentando traspasar la propiedad como un delincuente?

Hacía media hora tenía su día planeado. Pasar la tarde con su novia después de días y días de no estar a su lado, era un excelente relajante de las presiones que había tenido que soportar. Ir a su casa, hacer que veía la televisión y después echársele encima hasta que anocheciera. Una tarde normal entre los dos. Una tarde en donde las palabras salían sobrando y el silencio era su afrodisiaco. Al final, le besaría los labios helados y se marcharía a casa sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que Sakura cerraría la puerta a su espalda para seguir con su vida sin pensar en él. Sin embargo, al estar frente a su casa, el fuego se apagó. Un silencio que se había extendido en el auto había matado cualquier vestigio de ganas que los dos pudieran tener. Se despidieron con un leve beso en los labios, y ella bajó del automóvil lentamente, entrando a su casa apenas antes de que él arrancara el auto. Generalmente, la hubiera seguido. De no estar en el humor que estaba, hubiera hecho lo imposible por seducirla y pasar la tarde a su lado. Hubiera incluso dejado abandonado en plena calle al polizón que traía en el asiento de atrás.

Syaoran Li había lanzado un suspiro contenido al ver a Sakura salir del automóvil. Seguro había estado esperando terminar solo en pleno frío invernal. Por fortuna no había sido ese el deseo del ojiazul, y el castaño atinó a pasarse al asiento del copiloto de un salto.

-Te llevaré a tu casa.- le había dicho con seriedad, recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio por un rato, antes de que el castaño se volviera a él para abrir la boca.

-Alguien me contó de la fiesta de los Suoh.-

-Ajá.- contestó el ojiazul acelerando el auto, en un desesperado intento inconsciente por llegar antes a su destino.

-Me enteré que estuviste toda la noche con Daidouji.- el tono del castaño sonó casual… demasiado casual.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Eriol con sorna evidente.

-Sí.- el ojiazul lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa risible, no podía creer la sinceridad de esa respuesta. –No pongas esa cara, estaría celoso de cualquier compañía tuya así de interesante.- le comentó riéndose, sin dar muestra alguna de nerviosismo.

-¿Crees que Daidouji es interesante?- dio la vuelta al volante en una conocida calle principal, que ya había recorrido miles de veces.

-Sí, lo creo. Y me parece que tú también lo piensas.-

-Tenemos un negocio, nada más.- el inglés se detuvo frente a la puerta principal del edificio de Syaoran.

-Lo que tú digas Eriol. Después no vengas a decirme que tu "negocio" se volvió contra ti.- El castaño le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro como señal de despedida y salió del auto, poniendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras movía la mano infantilmente.

El ojiazul lo miró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él con un gesto asesino, tomando nota mental de acomodarle después un buen puñetazo. Alzó la vista y se encontró más adelante con la enorme mansión de cuya dueña habían estado hablando. Avanzó a cinco por hora, y entornó los ojos intentando ver algún vestigio de luz dentro de la casa. Nada. Como la última vez. ¿En verdad estaría ahí como en aquella ocasión, sin nadie que le atendiera?, ¿No era extraño que la heredera de los Daidouji no tuviera a nadie para servirle? Encontrando la primera calle después de la mansión, dio un rápido volantazo sin pensar, acomodando el carro de un movimiento para salir con agilidad. Se dirigió a la entrada y repitió, esta vez con mayor maestría, la operación realizada apenas sólo unos días atrás. Con sólo una caída como herida de guerra, llegó al balcón de la chica y se asomó con cautela a la ventana, encontrándose con una penumbra homogénea.

-Y después de esto, nos arrestan por allanamiento de morada… o Daidouji nos acomoda la paliza de nuestra vida.- se dijo a sí mismo en voz fingida de locutor antes de girar el picaportes… sólo lo recibió la oscuridad. Una oscuridad apenas debilitada por la débil luz del ocaso, que se filtraba por las gruesas cortinas oscuras. Quiso avanzar sigilosamente, pero se detuvo alerta antes de dar el primer paso. Había alcanzado a distinguir un débil susurro de tela en algún punto de la habitación. Se sintió como en la casa de terror de una mala feria. Con una mala decoración, en el lugar que más se esperaba, salía de repente una horrenda bruja a darle el susto de su vida a pesar de la premeditación de su mente. Así era como se imaginaba a Tomoyo, saltando de detrás de las cortinas o saliendo de debajo de la cama.

-¿Daidouji? Ya está bien, no debí entrar, pero no vayas a salir de repente o juro que mojaré los pantalones.- dijo al aire, esperando que la joven saliera de su escondite. Escuchó otro movimiento. Algo que provenía de algo cercano a sus pies. Con un sobresalto que casi le arranca el corazón del pecho, notó un bulto en el suelo. Contuvo la respiración por un momento que le supo a eternidad y enfocó su mirada ahora acostumbrada a la oscuridad, a aquel sitio. Corrió de inmediato al punto fluorescente del apagador, y encendió la luz. La delicada figura de Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba desparramada en el suelo, aún con sus ropas de invierno y su gorra puesta, respirando trabajosamente. Se arrodilló a su lado con un ligero sentimiento de pánico que amenazaba con emerger completamente en cualquier momento.

-¿Daidouji?- levantó su cabeza con cautela, no tuvo que quitarse los guantes para notar que estaba ardiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Eriol Hiragizawa no era un chico atlético. Su esbeltez se debía a la buena genética y no a arduas jornadas de ejercicio. Nunca se había preocupado por ejercitarse y nunca le había importado tal despreocupación hasta ese momento. A pesar de que Tomoyo era una chica pequeña, no era fácil de llevar. Apenas pudo arrodillarse a su lado y levantarla con mucho esfuerzo, depositándola en la cama. ¿Qué hacer en una situación como esa? Él era una persona que se enfermaba poco, y a quien siempre trataban los doctores de planta en su mansión… ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber el siguiente paso? Recordó una serie que había visto en alguna ocasión. En ella, una enfermera sumergía a su paciente en agua fría, al parecer solucionando el problema.

_Claro genio ¿Cómo piensas llevarla hasta allá si ape__nas pudiste subirla a la cama?_

¿Dónde demonios estaba la cocina?, ¿Hielo?

_Nieve_…

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el pánico, cuando su mente se iluminó de repente. Se abalanzó hacia la puerta y cogió un puñado con ambas manos, envolviéndolo rápidamente en la bufanda que llevaba amarrada al cuello. Desabrochó torpemente los botones de sus múltiples chamarras, le quitó la gorra y le recorrió el rostro, el cuello y los brazos con la tela húmeda, dejando delicadas gotitas heladas que se iban evaporando rápidamente por la blanca piel. Ni siquiera lo notó encontrándose en ese estado de absoluto terror, su mente pensando en todas las soluciones posibles al problema de no servir lo que estaba intentado. Para su alivio, notó que la respiración de la joven empezaba a normalizarse, y la piel de su rostro volvía a empalidecer poco a poco, notándole una baja en la temperatura. Después de media hora saliendo al balcón por más nieve, y ya con más calma, fue a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera usar de paño para mantener en su frente, y se dedicó un rato a observar cualquier cambio negativo que pudiera tener. Notando cómo la chica arrugaba la cara, apagó el switch.

La luz del ocaso se diluyó casi por completo durante el tiempo que la observó, sentado a su lado en la cama. Las sombras se cerraban cada vez más impenetrables alrededor de sus ojos, mientras él se iba percatando de la situación ya con una mente más despejada. ¿Por qué no había llamado a un doctor?, ¿Por qué pensaba que podía solucionarlo todo él mismo, que era omnipotente?, ¿Y si hubiera sido en verdad algo grave? Tomoyo se movió en su sitio, haciéndole regresar la atención a su figura. Los hermosos ojos amatistas lo miraban desenfocados, como quien mira a alguien a través del velo del sueño.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo ella con tanta naturalidad que casi resultaba jocoso.

El ojiazul le sonrió, con ese leve tic de irritación en la comisura de la boca. –Intento quitarte la ropa, ¿no lo ves?-

Pero los ojos de la joven se desenfocaron nuevamente. En realidad parecía delirar.

-Él y mamá se enojarán si te encuentran aquí. No pueden verte.- dijo con los ojos cerrados, con un leve tono de terror en su voz. –No quieren que me oigan.-

-¿Daidouji?- el ojiazul le puso la mano en el rostro, que ya empezaba a desfigurarse por la angustia. En seguida, su expresión de suavizó.

-No soy ella.- dijo con la voz quebrada. –Nunca podré serlo.-

El silencio reinó en la habitación nuevamente. La joven dejó de debatirse en sueños, y simplemente cerró los ojos con pasividad, acompasando su respiración después de un rato. Eriol la miró confundido y retiró la mano de su rostro, antes de levantarse a mojar nuevamente el paño que ya se encontraba seco.

Demonios con esa mujer. De repente despertaba lanzándole esas palabras duras, y después cambiaba su actitud 360º; haciéndola ver vulnerable y preocupada. ¿Qué hombre hubiera desperdiciado la ocasión de intentar consolarla estrechándola en sus brazos, viéndole esa penosa expresión en el rostro? Sólo él, maldita sea. Y no porque no lo hubiera querido, sino por la inesperada sorpresa de su debilidad. ¿A qué se había referido con esas palabras?, ¿Qué su madre y él se enfadarían?, ¿Quién demonios era él?

Le puso nuevamente el paño en el rostro, la cubrió con una manta acomodada pulcramente a los pies de la cama, y suspiró con pesadez. No podía dejarla sola en ese estado. No después de mirar su angustioso despliegue de fragilidad. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo al lado de su cama para no tener después algún malentendido, y recargó la cabeza en la pared, sintiendo el cansancio que se ceñía sobre sus hombros después de su despliegue de adrenalina. Pronto sus pensamientos se hicieron incoherentes y se perdió en la oscuridad

…

Tomoyo despertó a tempranas horas de la mañana, con un leve rayo de sol pegándole en el rostro. Arrugó la cara y se frotó los ojos con pereza, abriéndolos apenas para notar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Se tocó la frente, y notó que, al menos, la fiebre había cedido. Ahora sólo le quedaba lidiar con la jaqueca y su dolorida garganta. Aún se sentía terrible, pero quedarse en casa era una idea que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Se incorporó con gran trabajo y miró a su alrededor. Débiles flashes de recuerdos se agrupaban en su mente. Nadie. ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Se desperezó después de un largo bostezo y se levantó con paso aletargado. Empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba hacia uno de los gabinetes para rebuscar algo que ponerse.

-Ejem.- volteó a la puerta justo cuando se quitaba la playera, y se encontró con la figura del "Rey Hiragizawa" con un vaso en la mano y el cabello despeinado. La miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa… e interés.

-Así que sí estabas aquí.- le dijo sin inmutarse ni intentar cubrirse, con la mirada serena.

Los ojos azules viajaban por el torso de la chica sin inhibiciones, deteniéndose en el sostén más de lo aceptable. -Tu falta de pudor me parece bastante... innovador-

-Claro, intenta acercarte y te golpearé.- sin mirarlo, siguió rebuscando en uno de los cajones. Se detuvo un segundo, pensativa. Alcanzó una libreta encima de la repisa y una pluma, y escribió algo en una hoja de papel. Terminó de sacar las cosas del cajón y volteó a ver al ojiazul, que la observaba sugerentemente sentado en la cama, enarcando una ceja. Ella se le acercó provocativamente, y se inclinó ante él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, obligándolo a retirar la vista de su escote.

-Gracias.- dijo suavizando su rostro, obteniendo la completa atención de su interlocutor. –Me hubiera quedado ahí toda la noche sino hubieras llegado.- y le dio la hoja que había estado sosteniendo en la mano. Eriol la miró embelesado, sintiendo un ligero aturdimiento debido a la sorpresa, sólo atinó a asentir. La joven se dirigió a la regadera, cuidando de cerrar bien la puerta tras de sí.

-Te espero para ir al instituto.- alcanzó a decir Hiragizawa alzando la voz, después de salir de su estupor. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró al suelo pensativo. Era la primera vez que ella le daba las gracias y le miraba de esa manera tan sincera. Pensó en su trasero dolorido por dormir toda la noche en el suelo, pero a la vez pensó que tal vez había valido la pena. Percatándose que aún sostenía la hoja que la joven le había dado, la desdobló para mirar lo escrito.

_M-170_

Esa cifra alfanumérica ocupaba el largo de la hoja, sin ningún otro tipo de anotación. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, pero por primera vez, no deseo salir corriendo en busca de ejemplares que cumplieran con su siguiente indicio. Tendría tiempo de sobra para buscarlo posteriormente, ya había aprendido con las veces anteriores a que no todo se podía conseguir en sólo unas horas. Se dejó caer en la cama de la joven, y aspiró un aroma conocido, mientras escuchaba el caer del agua de la regadera. Esperó hasta que ella estuvo lista para partir.

_Continuará… _

Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí yo con otro capítulo de esta historia que espero no abandonar. Es difícil hay que confesarlo, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo de haber comenzado, pero también es increíble ver cómo hay personas que siguen leyendo lo que subí hace dos años, y que me siguen escribiendo animándome para continuar. Gracias por los dibujos que he recibido, por los mails, por los reviews, por las críticas constructivas, los consejos, la ayuda y las amenazas de mi cruz; sé que habría abandonado hace mucho cualquier intento de escribir de no ser por todo eso.

Espero nuevamente tener noticias de ustedes, y poder tener inspiración pronto para no tardar tanto ni en esta, ni en BE (pásate a verla si no la has leído XD no te arrepentirás!)

Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo!

Tiff


	10. La respiración del ojiazul

El piano

_Por: Tiff Dincht_

_

* * *

_

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta…_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo X: __La respiración del ojiazul._

La última nevada del año estaba calculada para el 31 de Diciembre según los noticieros locales. La navidad había pasado sin más contratiempos que una ligera caída de nieve que apenas había alcanzado a cubrir de blanco los paisajes, dándoles oportunidad a los niños de jugar plácidamente en sus patios delanteros, recreando esplendorosos muñecos de nieve. Las clases habían llegado a su fin de semestre. Las vacaciones de fin de año habían comenzado en muchos trabajos, dándoles a padres e hijos la oportunidad de convivir.

Syaoran Li había pasado la navidad en casa de sus padres, en Hong Kong. Vivían en un modesto departamento en una bonita zona en las afueras de la ciudad, con su abuela paterna. Los visitaba cada fin de semestre, cuando los ahorros de todos le permitían conseguirse un boleto de avión. Todos le habían recibido con una maravillosa cena acompañada de sidra de buena calidad que su madre había ganado en una rifa del supermercado. Después, le habían dado los regalos reglamentarios. Una cálida bufanda tejida por su madre, una navaja suiza de su padre, y una bolsa multicolores de dulces de parte de su abuela. Así era cada año. Sus padres y su abuela le miraban con ojos orgullosos y llenos de cariño, mientras abría los obsequios. Lo miraban con si fuera su sangre, como si fuera su mayor tesoro. No podía quejarse de ello, jamás. A pesar de que al principio le había costado trabajo apreciar a aquellas personas, al final había dejado de lado la falta de consanguineidad para concentrarse en la estima que le demostraban. Había estado feliz esa noche, no podría haber pedido otra cosa.

Su regreso a Japón se había dado pocos días después, antes de la víspera de año nuevo. Había sido una difícil decisión, regresar a Japón sin la oportunidad de regresar a ver a su familia para pasar ese día con ellos. Tenía un importante concierto al cual asistir con la banda que había creado. Estaba un poco nervioso, tenía que llevar acabo dos presentaciones cruciales para su futura carrera musical. Dos momentos cúspides en los que tenía que dar su mayor esfuerzo para de esa manera tener la oportunidad de firmar un contrato, grabar un disco y saltar al estrellato. Uno de esos momentos, era ese. Esa noche, de incognitos, asistirían al bar en el que él solía cantar, dos cazatalentos reconocidos de una gran disquera internacional. Si lograba impresionarlos esa vez, podría tener acceso al mismo dueño de la compañía. Ese sería un pase directo a la grabación del disco que siempre había soñado.

La White Star había sido un impedimento los últimos dos años en la realización de ese sueño. Como alumno de esa escuela, sabía perfectamente que el reglamento prohibía tajantemente la asociación laboral con cualquier empresa, condenando a cualquier infractor a la expulsión. Sin embargo, ahora que ya estaba a sólo un semestre de graduarse, al fin podía aspirar al reconocimiento nacional, al fin podía dejar de esconderse tras bambalinas viendo cómo otros se llevaban la gloria.

-Un día te van a expulsar por esto.- en backstage, una joven de gorra roja hablaba despreocupadamente mientras se llevaba a la boca un puñado de galletas de animalitos, sentada desgarbadamente en un pequeño banquito de madera de uno de los camerinos privados. Media sólo dos por dos, dejándole espacio a sólo un pequeño tocador, un perchero y un baño privado, lujo por el cual habría matado más de uno de los que se encontraban en los cuartos contiguos.

-¿Cómo van a enterarse?- Syaoran Li se arreglaba el cabello despeinado frente al espejo con absoluta concentración. Sin quererlo, había adquirido el mal hábito obsesivo de perfeccionar su apariencia desgarbada, del gran maestro Eriol Hiragizawa.

Unos discretos toques se escucharon tras la puerta. Tomoyo miró al castaño perezosamente sin moverse un centímetro. Li volteó los ojos y alcanzó el picaporte, que se encontraba sólo a dos pasos de él. Una mirada azulada lo observó un momento, y se posó pronto en la otra figura acomodada en el rincón.

-Pensé que bromeabas cuando dijiste que ella vendría.- dijo el recién llegado con un gesto neutral, pero sin disimular un ligero tono de fastidio en la voz.

La joven no lo miró. Se concentró en encontrarle forma a una de sus galletas.

-Ella diseñó la ropa, sería descortés no haberla invitado.- el castaño regresó a su tarea de acomodarse el cabello, dándole antes un empujón a la puerta para cerrarla.

-Sí, claro.- Eriol Hiragizawa se recargó en la pared a su espalda, mirando la cara de creciente frustración de su amigo.

-¿Vienes solo?-

-No.- dijo el ojiazul sin darle mucha importancia. –Sakura está allá afuera. -La traje con engaños.- Sin decir más, hundió la mano en la bolsa de golosinas de la chica de su lado y le robó un puñado de galletas, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la joven que escondió su tesoro con prontitud.

-¿Quién te dejó pasar?- le preguntó ella, enfurruñada.

-Tengo acceso al backstage mucho antes que tú.- contestó el ojiazul con la boca llena, olvidando completamente sus modales.

-Estorbo.-

-Bruja.-

Syaoran Li suspiró. Hacía unas semanas parecía que su relación había ido mejorando. Sin embargo, en esos últimos días, ambos habían regresado a sus usuales miradas asesinas y repentinos accesos de ira. Quien creía que esos eran tiempos de paz y armonía, no conocía a esos dos.

Hacía nota mental de ignorarlos, cuando vio a través del espejo que ambos llevaban a cabo una lucha encarnizada de tira y afloja por la bolsa de galletas. Iba a abrir la boca para detenerlos justo en el momento en que la bolsa cedía y salían esparcidas migajas y pequeños animales por todo el sitio, dejando a los dos combatientes mudos de asombro.

-Fuera.- dijo el castaño con una mirada de irritación. Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta para gritarles, ambos se encontraban ya al otro lado de la puerta, a una buena distancia de la ira del joven. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un montón de jirafas, elefantes, rinocerontes y monos danzando por su ropa, sus zapatos y su guitarra. ¿A cuántas personas había asesinado en su otra vida para que le tocaran amigos como esos?

…

Eriol se fue a sentar al lado de Sakura Kinomoto en una mesita de bancos altos, casi frente al escenario. La joven había permanecido en ese lugar mientras el ojiazul iba a visitar a su compañero en backstage, esperando a que se le pasara un poco el mal humor a su novia. La joven había mantenido ese gesto de odio asesino desde que se había dado cuenta al lugar al que él la llevaba. Ambos se habían sumido en una encarnizada discusión después de eso, que les había conducido a un silencio apabullante. Habían asistido al pequeño establecimiento de todas formas, haciendo una ceremoniosa entrada tomados de la mano pero sin dirigirse siquiera la mirada.

-No entiendo tu odio contra Syaoran. Es mi amigo, y sólo te pido un momento para ver su momento cúspide.- dijo el ojiazul malhumorado sin voltear a ver a la joven, tomando un trago de una bebida sin alcohol.

-¿Y yo a qué tenía que venir?- contestó la castaña mirándolo con rebeldía y desafío.

-Eres mi novia y hace mucho que no salimos.- le contestó el inglés con un gesto de fastidio notable.

-Si piensas que iré a acostarme contigo después de esto, estás completamente loco.-

-Sí, como sea.-Eriol rodó los ojos con impaciencia y se quedó callado, mirando al escenario. Por segunda vez en unas pocas semanas, se sentía con el inmenso deseo de mantenerse célibe. Claro, eso si deseaba serle fiel a la castaña y no ir corriendo a acostarse con otra mujer. ¿En dónde había quedado la increíble atracción sexual que sentía por ella?, ¿Por qué ya no le daban ganas de estar a solas con su novia, intentando quitarle la poca ropa que traía encima?

Como sea. Eso duraría poco. Después de la presentación de Syaoran tenía el deber de llevarla a su casa y de partir de inmediato para reunirse con su padre, en una importante fiesta de sociedad en Hong Kong. Al parecer, esa fiesta era decisiva en uno de los negocios que su progenitor llevaba a cabo con una de las principales empresas metalúrgicas de ese lugar. Tenía pensado armar una noche esplendorosa para aquel magnate, siendo él, con su piano, el plato fuerte de la velada. Debía de servir de gancho y entretenimiento a los presentes, para así lograr un mejor acercamiento al empresario. La verdad era que esa no era la mejor de sus opciones para pasar esa noche, sin embargo, era la obligatoria. No se quería imaginar lo que pasaría con él de acaso no asistir a la misma. Su padre le quitaría todos los privilegios de los que gozaba… no, lo mataría. Literalmente. En esas ocasiones no había más opción que seguir órdenes para seguir con vida.

-¿Te rompiste una uña, Kinomoto?- Eriol volteó la mirada a la mesa de atrás, encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Tomoyo Daidouji, que se sentaba sola en aquel sitio con una bebida de naranja frente a ella y un enorme recipiente de cacahuates.

Sakura la miró con una cara de mortificación casi risible. –Lo que me faltaba, señorita popularidad en la mesa de al lado.- dijo con un tono dramático, volviendo los ojos al cielo en un gesto que imploraba paciencia.

-Hiragizawa, creo que ya es hora de su Thorazine.- dijo ella antes de voltear la cara al escenario e ignorarlos completamente. Sakura la miro con una mezcla de ira y estupefacción y Eriol se limitó a esconder el rostro para aguantar la risa.

Las luces se apagaron en ese momento. El ojiazul olvidó a las dos mujeres y volteó a buscar entre el público a aquellos famosos cazatalentos de los que Syaoran le había contado y de los cuales él había investigado. Los encontró sentados en una de las esquinas más alejadas de aquel lugar, como cualquier otra persona normal, pero con una mirada intensa y aguda clavada al escenario. No le importaba demasiado la presencia de esos dos, sabía de sobra que Li tenía talento y de que podía lograr impresionar a cualquiera que tuviera algo de conciencia musical. Había logrado incluso impresionarlo a él. Estaba a punto de regresar su vista al escenario, cuando un rostro a unas cuantas mesas de los cazatalentos, le llamó la atención. Entrecerró los ojos por un momento y luego los volvió a abrir en un gesto de absoluto terror. Uno de los profesores decanos del instituto White Star se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa apartada tomando un trago, mirando al escenario con enorme interés.

Eriol se levantó de un salto, casi volcando su bebida. Sakura le lanzó una fugaz mirada de desprecio y la regresó inmediatamente al presentador, que se dedicaba a dar una rápida introducción e intentaba iniciar a los primerizos.

El ojiazul alcanzó la mesa de atrás de una zancada, murmuró algunas palabras ininteligibles y tomó a la amatista del brazo con brusquedad arrastrándola hacia el fondo del lugar, con una Tomoyo muy confundida siguiéndole.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le preguntó al fin cuando se detuvieron en un rincón oscuro cerca de la salida de emergencia.

-El señor Abukara está aquí.- dijo él en un rápido susurro, casi sin poder respirar.

Los ojos amatistas se agrandaron con sorpresa, dejando de lado cualquier molestia anterior que pudiera tener. –Bromeas. ¿En dónde está?- el joven lo señaló con el dedo, a sólo tres mesas de su posición.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Él odia este tipo de música.- Lo sabía porque había dedicado sus años de docencia a desechar cd's y mp3 uno tras otro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, a ella le había tocado ser parte de esa lista ya dos o tres veces.

-Debe haberse enterado de Syaoran.-

-Lo expulsaran si lo ve, no creo que se toque el corazón en estos asuntos. Tenemos que advertirle.-

El ojiazul pensaba lo más claramente que podía. –Es su turno en el escenario. Si impedimos que salga, no tendrá una nueva oportunidad hasta el próximo año. Su presentación dura sólo cinco minutos.-

-¿Entonces dejamos que lo expulsen?

-Necesitamos una distracción.- La chica lo miró por unos segundos y sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia. Se quitó la gorra de la cabeza de un tirón, dejando que su largo cabello despeinado corriera por su espalda, y tomó de la mano al ojiazul, arrastrándolo con brusquedad hacia la mesa del decano.

…

Tarou Abukara sentía una enorme placidez estando ahí sentado, con su vaso de whisky en mano. Hacía varias semanas que había estado investigando el lugar de reunión principal de una banda de música muy conocida en el instituto en el que trabajaba, en la que se rumoraba se encontraba inmiscuido un popular alumno del mismo. Bien era sabido en todo el lugar que inmiscuirse en alguna relación laboral mientras se era miembro del alumnado de White Star, era motivo ineludible de expulsión, y encontrar a cualquiera que se saltara esa regla, era deber de todo profesor de respeto. Por esa razón se encontraba en ese lugar. Planeaba captar in-fraganti al chico en cuestión en video, para de esta manera tener una prueba irrefutable de su conducta inapropiada. Ethan Hiragizawa sabía ser agradecido con cualquier persona que le ayudara a mantener el prestigio de su escuela, y sus recompensas eran bien conocidas por todos los catedráticos.

Las luces se apagaron de repente y el profesor se puso cómodo en su asiento. El presentador anunciaba una guerra de bandas de la que él sabía poco y de la que no tenía afán de enterarse. El nombre del primer grupo fue anunciado, y una pequeña multitud alzó sus voces con vítores que les aclamaban. El profesor sacó su celular y lo configuró en el modo de cámara de video de alta definición apuntando al escenario, cuando algo interceptó su visión. Una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente se paró delante de su mesa, mostrándose su afecto sin inhibición. Un joven alto del que no alcanzó a distinguir los rasgos, en su arranque de pasión, empujó a su compañera hacia atrás, provocando un ligero choque contra la mesa en la que el profesor se encontraba, volcando su vaso lleno sobre él.

-¡Qué demonios están haciendo!- exclamó Tarou Abukara levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento, sacudiéndose el costoso traje como si su vida se fuera en ello. –¡Busquen un hotel!-

La pareja se separó en seguida al escuchar la exclamación de enojo del hombre, y un joven con anteojos se posó delante de él de un salto, encarándolo con desafío.

-¿Estás buscando pelea?- el chico le empujó con brusquedad con ambas manos, azotando al profesor contra una pared. El hombre atinó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos encogiéndose en un rincón.

-¿Por qué no te levantas y das la cara?, ¡No intentes esconderte!- antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que pasaba, y con la música empezando a sonar al fondo sin que él pusiera atención, unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo empujaron a la salida del lugar sin mucha delicadeza, siendo seguido de inmediato por otros dos elementos de seguridad que arrastraban también a los dos jóvenes que habían volcado su bebida sobre él.

…

Eriol se dejó llevar por la amatista, que lo conducía a la mesa del profesor. No entendía muy bien el plan que ella llevaba en mente, pero pensaba seguirlo al pie de la letra si eso conseguía salvar a su amigo de la expulsión. Se detuvo a un metro de su destino cuando ella lo hizo, encarándolo nuevamente.

-Tienes que armar una pelea después de esto.- le dijo en un rápido susurro con una cara de seriedad que pocas veces le notaba, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa le lanzó los brazos al cuello, reclamando sus labios en un cálido beso inesperado. El ojiazul se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, sin estar seguro de que hacer. Tomoyo lo besaba apasionadamente, aferrándose a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le empujaba con poca sutileza hacia alguna dirección específica, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para despegar sus pies del suelo. Por un momento su mente se nubló. Apenas consiente de sus acciones, aferró sus brazos a la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, besándole los labios con una urgencia que nunca había conocido. Se olvidó del propósito de haber salido corriendo de su lugar y no escuchó el anuncio del conocido nombre de la banda en que su amigo participaba. Todo se esfumó en un barullo imperceptible. Su cuerpo se pegó al de la amatista por instinto, sintiendo su delicada figura debajo de sus manos. Pensó en empujarla contra uno de los rincones oscuros del lugar, para así poder seguir con su fantasía, cuando alcanzó a escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de una persona delante de él.

Alzando la vista un segundo, su cerebro empezó a procesar de nuevo. Recordó las palabras que le había susurrado Tomoyo antes de besarlo, y se separó de ella de inmediato para posarse frente al hombre, bloqueándole completamente el campo de visión.

-¿Estás buscando pelea?- su voz había sonado inusualmente firme, muy contrario al sentir que lo apabullaba. Sus piernas la parecían de gelatina en ese momento, apenas capaces de sostenerlo y sus labios hinchados le transmitían un vago sabor dulce con aroma a naranja.

-¿Por qué no te levantas y das la cara?, ¡No intentes esconderte!- sintió como unas pequeñas manos se aferraban a su chamarra a su espalda, conteniéndolo. Después, miró a dos enormes gorilas cerrándole el paso y tomándole el hombro, para conducirlo a la salida, con el profesor del Instituto White Star por delante. El ojiazul volteó hacia atrás por un momento y cruzó la mirada con la de la amatista, lanzándole una sonrisa de triunfo absoluto. Ella le regresó el gesto, suspirando aliviada, mientras la voz de Syaoran empezaba a escucharse al fondo del lugar.

…

-Úsalo Syaoran, sale en menos de una hora. Es un boleto de ida y vuelta.- Eriol se veía pálido y ojeroso. Miraba el boleto de avión que sostenía su amigo con fijeza y extraña añoranza, sin saber que más decir.

-Lo siento Eriol, esto no debía pasar así.- Syaoran Li se inclinaba a su lado con un rostro de preocupación, pero con una mirada de eterna gratitud.

-Que más podía hacer ¿eh? No podía dejar que te viera.- El ojiazul lanzó una media sonrisa melancólica y de resignación. –Si mi padre se enteraba…- no terminó la frase. Ambos sabían lo que sucedería.

-Yo le llamaré a tu padre.- contestó el castaño.- Le diré que estás muy enfermo y que no puedes moverte de la cama por hoy. No tiene nada que hacer contra eso.- El profesor Abukara había decidido no presentar ningún cargo por agresión. Al salir a la luz de las farolas de noche, había reconocido al hijo del director de inmediato. Prometió no comentarle nada al rector si el ojiazul pasaba unas horas en una celda local, en donde meditaría sus acciones agresivas y su conducta inapropiada, dejándole camino libre para decidir la excusa que le ofrecería después a su progenitor.

Eriol lanzó una mirada de resignación total. Syaoran alcanzó a notar cómo flaqueaba su determinación con una chispa de pánico, logrando mantener la compostura a fuerza de voluntad.

-Llama a mi madre Li. Seguro le encantará saber en dónde me encuentro.- la joven amatista que se sentaba desgarbadamente al lado del ojiazul en la patrulla, lanzó una sonrisa satírica, sus manos esposadas a la espalda.

-Hora de marcharse.- un hombre alto y con uniforme se interpuso entre la puerta del vehículo y sus inquilinos. Li se inclinó hacia la patrulla y alcanzó las cabezas de sus amigos, revolviéndoles el cabello suavemente, mientras les sonreía con transparencia.

–Gracias por lo de hoy amigos, no lo olvidaré.-

Hubo un portazo y la patrulla arrancó decidida. Los dos jóvenes pasarían la noche en la cárcel local, por armar revuelo, por faltas a la moral y por entrar a un bar siendo menores de edad.

…

Sakura observó la patrulla alejándose por el camino, con una mirada de profunda incredulidad. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, varada en plena noche, sin nadie más confiable que ese castaño amigo de su novio que había estado evitando ya por algún tiempo. En verdad había preferido tomar un taxi los últimos días a volverse a subir en el mismo carro que él. Se sentía frustrada en ese momento. Había tenido que pagar la cuenta en el bar, y además había tenido que ver el número entero de Syaoran Li con su espantosa música metal. Todo para darse cuenta que se estaban llevando a su novio en una patrulla con la chica Daidouji, quien sabe con qué cargos para pasar unas horas en prisión.

El castaño miraba en la misma dirección. Observó su rostro de reojo con sumo cuidado y notó una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero y de preocupación, coincidiendo con la claridad que sus ojos demostraban. Apartó la mirada de inmediato. Sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en el suelo, su pecho sintiendo una emoción que pocas veces experimentaba. Culpa. Syaoran Li miraba a Eriol de una manera sincera, con un sentimiento profundo de amistad, de gratitud y ansiedad. Ella en cambio, pensaba en su dinero, en su bienestar. No se había preocupado por Eriol, mucho menos por la chica que iba sentada en la patrulla a su lado. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra al ver que se iba con el rostro contorsionado por la preocupación, centrada como estaba en su ira y su resentimiento. En cambio Li… bueno, él era Li. Reconocerlo, aún sin hacerlo en voz alta, le causaba vergüenza de sí misma.

-Vamos Kinomoto.- La voz del joven la sacó de su ensimismamiento. –Te llevaré a casa antes de ir al aeropuerto.- Eriol le había dejado todas sus pertenencias al castaño. Entre ellas, las llaves de su carro, su celular, su cartera, y el boleto de primera clase que le habría llevado a Hong Kong, y que ahora estaba destinado a Syaoran Li, dándole la oportunidad de pasar la noche de año nuevo con su familia.

Sakura lo siguió cabizbaja al auto, subiendo al mismo sin voltear a ver a su acompañante. Un silencio inusual se extendió en el camino de regreso, algo que le dio un sentimiento de melancolía.

-¿Con quién pasas las fiestas?- Li había dedicado las pocas veces que la llevaba a casa a lanzarle preguntas sorpresivas e inesperadas para romper el silencio. Estaba segura que no quería agradarle, simplemente le parecía que intentaba pasar el tiempo de una forma más amena, fuera quien fuera la compañía. Esa era su forma de ser.

-Con mi padre y hermano.- contestó ella sin quitar la vista del camino, esperando que una respuesta cortante le trajera tranquilidad de nuevo.

-¿Tienes hermanos? Eso debe ser interesante. Yo soy hijo único y mis padres tienen poca familia, generalmente no tengo con quien conversar en las reuniones.-

-No tiene nada de interesante. Mi hermano es una persona bastante irritante.-

-Al menos tendrá una plática amena.-

-Claro que no. No habla más que de su trabajo y su novia. Siempre los mismos temas, como si nada más existiera en su mundo.-

-Todos los hombres somos aburridos en realidad. Siempre tenemos los mismos temas de conversación: Deportes, trabajo, autos o chicas. Es nuestro basto campo de conocimientos.-

Sakura lanzó una risita divertida sin querer. Se tapó la boca de inmediato con sorpresa, notando lo sencillo que había sido desplegar ese gesto. Un silencio incómodo se sucedió dentro del automóvil. La joven miró a la ventanilla del copiloto y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la calle oscura, que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse conocida.

El castaño dobló una esquina y redujo la velocidad. Se detuvo frente a un edificio lujoso adornado por miles de lucecitas blanquecinas.

-Gracias por traerme.- dijo la joven sin voltearlo a ver, recogiendo su abrigo del asiento trasero.

-Tu risa es muy contagiosa.- dijo el joven mirando sus manos fijas en el volante. Después sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en la delicada figura de Sakura. –Deberías reír así más seguido.- y acto seguido le sonrió.

_Demonios…_

La joven abrió la puerta del carro lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, y salió corriendo hacia el ingreso principal del edificio, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Se recargó en la pared casi sin aliento y sintió la cara roja y caliente.

Maldito nerd pervertido, ¿Se daba cuenta del sex appeal que tenía cuando lanzaba esa sonrisa?

Esperaba que no.

…

Tomoyo y Eriol observaron la pesada puerta de barrotes cerrándose frente a ellos con un sonido chirriante. Estaban en la prisión local, a donde llevaban a los chicos que conducían ebrios, que daban faltas a la moral o que armaban algún pleito menor en algún establecimiento o en la vía pública. Chicos que no causaban problemas serios pero que necesitaban escarmientos de vez en cuando para enderezar el camino.

La pequeña jefatura contaba con sólo dos celdas para casos especiales. Al pasar por la primera, observaron a dos jóvenes más o menos de su edad que se sentaban cada quien en su rincón de la celda sin atreverse a tocar nada del sitio. Ellos fueron a parar a la celda del fondo, que se encontraba vacía y oscura como la anterior.

Tomoyo suspiró rendida y se fue a sentar desgarbadamente a una de las incómodas planchas de concreto que servían de asiento, mientras Eriol intentaba con todas sus fuerzas empequeñecer su cabeza para atravesar el pequeño espacio entre los barrotes en la búsqueda visual de un teléfono.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le preguntó la chica con despreocupación, curiosa del inquebrantable mutismo del muchacho.

El ojiazul volteó a verla con un gesto ansioso en el rostro. –Llama a tu madre. Ella puede pagarnos la fianza.-

-¿Estás loco? Sólo estaremos aquí unas horas.- mencionó ella a la defensiva.

-No importa, te lo pagaré cuando salgamos. No creo que acepten tarjetas de crédito en este lugar.-

-No la llamaré. Llama tú a tus padres.-

-Están en Hong Kong.-

-Llámalos de todas formas, seguro tienen influencias que podrían sacarnos en menos de una hora.-

-Tu madre debe tener el mismo tipo de influencias.- le espetó el ojiazul con disgusto.

La amatista guardó un pequeño silencio, jaló aire en los pulmones. –Mi madre no vendría a sacarme de aquí. No vale su tiempo.-

Eriol la miró por un momento, sabiendo de antemano que, de haber preguntado, no habría obtenido más información.

-Mi padre me mataría antes de sacarme. No soporta que se le desobedezca.-

Ambos jóvenes guardaron un silencio respetuoso. A pesar de que no conocían del todo la historia del otro, de alguna manera sabían que compartían sentimientos, sino situaciones… situaciones que habían marcado su vida de alguna manera.

Eriol se fue a sentar al lado de la joven, suspirando audiblemente. Volteó el rostro hacia ella y sonrió. -¿Lista para pasar esta noche en prisión?-

…

Tomoyo alcanzó a ver la hora en el reloj de muñeca de Eriol. Las pequeñas manecillas relucían en la oscuridad de la celda, una oscuridad que no le alcanzaba a quitar por completo la visión, pero que tampoco le permitía apreciar muchos detalles. Era una luz mortecina que los alumbraba desde una bombilla vieja fuera de la celda, proyectándoles las sombras de los barrotes. Eran las doce y media de la madrugada. Los sonidos de las escasas conversaciones de sus vecinos y las que se sucedían de vez en cuando desde el escritorio del policía que los custodiaba, habían cesado a partir de las doce, cuando se apagaron las luces de las celdas. El castigo inicial era permanecer sólo unas horas en ese lugar, ese había sido el trato. Sin embargo, poco después de cumplir la hora en el confinamiento, se había desatado la nevada prevista para esa noche, imposibilitándolos para abandonar el sitio. Les habían proporcionado unas mantas limpias, y les habían dejado en la celda de todas maneras, ofreciendo unas disculpas falsas que nadie alcanzó a creer.

Desde entonces, había reinado el silencio. Estaba acostumbrada a ese mutismo. Era algo que vivía todos los días en casa cuando, después de las seis de la tarde, se cerraban todas las puertas y ventanas y todos los empleados se retiraban a sus viviendas, dejando la mansión en abandono total hasta que ella regresaba de sus clases. La soledad y el silencio eran compañeros que ya habían dejado de atormentarla hacía mucho tiempo. Era algo común en una vida de total aislamiento.

La joven recogió sus piernas en su asiento y las abrazó contra su pecho, recargando la cabeza en sus rodillas, acomodándose la manta proporcionada de mejor manera en los hombros. La celda resultaba incómoda y fría después de un rato, acostumbrada ella como estaba a todos los placeres de su lujoso hogar.

-¿Tienes frío?- la amatista volteó a su lado en un reflejo, alcanzando a vislumbrar los rasgos del ojiazul. Alcanzó a distinguir a la escasa luz un gesto de somnolencia que le indicó que había estado dormitando.

-¿Te desperté?- le preguntó en un susurro, perdiendo así la hostilidad que generalmente ostentaba como defensa.

-Este no es el mejor sitio para dormir.- Eriol se revolvió en su asiento, cambiando de posición. Una ligera mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro hasta que su columna encontró una nueva postura menos encogida. -En las películas les dan una almohada y todo parece más cómodo. La hospitalidad no es el fuerte de estos lugares.-

-¿Qué crees que diría tu padre si se enterara que estuviste aquí?- la joven no lo volteó a ver, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto y su gesto era indiferente.

El ojiazul lo pensó por unos segundos. –Me imagino que armaría un escándalo. Me daría un sermón eterno y luego me encerraría para morir célibe en la torre más alta del castillo. O algo así.- contestó el joven con un dejo de humor que arrancó una débil sonrisa a la amatista.

-Pensé que podías hacer lo que te viniera en gana. Pareces ese tipo de persona.-

-Puedo hacerlo.- se defendió. –Siempre y cuando no afecte las negociaciones de mi padre.-

-Y hoy las afectaste.- una afirmación.

-Sí.- dijo él, estirándose. –Tenía que ir a una importante reunión de accionistas y armar un espectáculo fastuoso para entretener a los invitados. Para esta hora el hígado de mi padre debe estar hecho trizas.-

Tomoyo lo miró un momento con detenimiento. Una pequeña arruga de preocupación casi imperceptible se formaba en el entrecejo del ojiazul

-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió una mejor idea para sacar de ahí al profesor. Supongo que pensé que sospecharía algo de vernos en ese momento.- confesó la joven con sinceridad, volteándolo a ver detenidamente.

-Yo pensaba arrastrarlo fuera del lugar así sin más.- mencionó el joven con ironía. –Pero en definitiva creo que tu plan fue mucho mejor.- volteó a verla con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, levantando las cejas cómicamente. Los labios de la chica se curvaron.

-No esperes más de lo mismo. Fue una oportunidad en un millón.- Tomoyo se levantó del incómodo asiento y estiró las piernas, manteniendo la manta sobre los hombros. Después de pensarlo un momento, Eriol se levantó detrás de ella acercándosele con cautela, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de la joven esperando a la defensiva, sino un golpe bien acomodado, sí una maniobra de evasión.

-No lo hubieras hecho si no lo hubieras querido.- le susurró mirándola a los ojos, levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Ella no se movió. –Eres tentadora Daidouji.- su voz salió rasposa, en un suspiro anhelante. Se adelantó un paso para cerrar el espacio entre ambos y acercó la boca a su oído, sus manos sosteniendo el rostro de la chica. –Me muero de ganas por probar tus labios, por saborear y recorrer tu hermosa piel… no sabes qué deseos tengo de hacerte mía.- Se separó de ella lo suficiente para alcanzar a mirarle los labios. Su mente se nubló entonces, y sus sentidos se dispararon. El aroma y el tacto de esa mujer era todo lo que importaba en ese momento, ella y nada más. Estaba a punto de rozarle los labios…

-Este no fue el trato.- el firme susurro de la chica lo sacó de su estupor. La miró nuevamente a los ojos y observó la determinación que a él le había fallado. –Ambos hicimos un acuerdo. Cumpliré con lo que prometí después de recibir la parte que te corresponde.-

El ojiazul se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos. El ímpetu que empezaba a sentir por todo el cuerpo se evaporó de repente, casi tan rápido como había llegado. ¿Había una forma peor de matar la pasión de un hombre? Sólo Tomoyo Daidouji podía aumentarle la temperatura, y enfriarlo con sólo un chasquido de dedos. Obligarla hubiera sido lo de menos. Lo que en verdad quería su orgullo masculino, era verla morir de deseo por él. Una reina de hielo completamente rendida a sus pies.

Una pizca de admiración por ella le nació al inglés de repente. Era la única que se le había negado después de un acercamiento de ese tipo… en verdad la única.

-He buscado por todos lados, créeme.- dijo el joven separándose de ella al instante, con frustración evidente en la voz. –Si me dijeras de dónde desapareció o en qué año, sería todo más sencillo.-

-¿Cómo sería un reto si fuera sencillo?-

-Por Dios Daidouji, parece que no quieres encontrarlo.-

-Nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza lanzarte un pedido tan personal de no querer encontrarlo. He intentado recuperarlo, pero siempre que parece que me acerco a él, desaparece por arte de magia. El dinero no es el problema, sabes que no lo sería para mí.-

Un silencio tenso se sucedió después de ese comentario. Ambos se fueron a sentar el uno al lado del otro, sin querer dirigirse la palabra.

Eriol suspiró con enojo evidente. Su frustración sexual se vio traducida en su frustración en la búsqueda de ese objeto que tanto trabajo le estaba costando encontrar. Ahora que sabía que la chica no cedería ante un simple coqueteo, su deseo exacerbado le hacía ambicionar fervientemente ese piano perdido.

-¿Qué hace tan especial ese piano? Con el dinero que tienes podrías conseguir el que quisieras. Yo mismo podría comprarte el que quisieras si me lo pidieras.-

La joven suspiró, su voz le pareció lejana y sin vida. -No es el dinero Eriol.- el ojiazul sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos labios, creía que nunca lo había oído pronunciado por ella. –Es su significado.-

-Y supongo que no me dirás que significa.- dijo él derrotado, quitándose las gafas y tallándose los ojos con cansancio.

-Syaoran está muy agradecido contigo.- comentó ella sin mirarlo. –Si no hubieras visto a ese profesor, él estaría expulsado para este momento. Fuiste tú quien corrió a tratar de impedir que lo vieran.- Eriol la miró con expectación, ¿Esa conversación iba a dónde creía?

-Lo compraron directamente en la fábrica.- su bonita mirada estaba perdida en el pasado. –Sus papeles estaban a nombre de mi abuelo y él se lo heredó a mi padre. Él tocaba el piano espléndidamente. Me despertaba cada domingo con la misma melodía y luego pasábamos todo el día juntos. No sabes cómo extrañé esas mañanas cuando se fue. Era tan bueno en ello como tú.- Tomoyo le sonrió genuinamente, una sonrisa que pocas veces le mostraba al mundo. Eriol la miró por un momento, sin poder apartar los ojos de su rostro, intrigado por ese gesto lleno de sinceridad y simpatía, alejado de cualquier signo de hostilidad.

El joven se relajó al fin, perdiendo la pose que se le había enseñado estrictamente y adquiriendo la postura desgarbada que ya sabía de memoria en aquella mujer. Sin decirle nada, echó parte de su manta en los hombros de la joven, se cubrió bien con la parte que le quedaba, y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Tomoyo, recibiendo como respuesta sólo un pequeño respingo.

-Si crees que soy tan bueno como él…- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos cansados y acomodándose lo mejor que pudo. - Yo podría tocar el piano para ti cuando quieras.-

La chica relajó los músculos al instante, reconsiderando la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza de darle un empujón al ojiazul. Al fin y al cabo eran sólo unas horas las que quedaban de ambos encerrados en ese lugar, y dejarle descansar no era ningún signo de debilidad. Al fin y al cabo, ya le había mostrado que no era una mujer manipulable, y su anterior rechazo seguro le habría quedado grabado en la memoria.

-Feliz año nuevo, Tomoyo.- pronunció el joven en un débil susurro, pesado por el cansancio. La amatista sintió un leve bochorno en el rostro al escucharse siendo nombrada por él tan familiarmente, sin saber bien qué responder. La respiración del ojiazul se hizo pesada de inmediato, dejando el acompasado sonido como único acompañamiento del silencio.

Tomoyo sintió una ligera extrañeza al sentir ese calor a su lado y al escuchar esa respiración uniforme. En casa, sólo conocía la frialdad de su cama y el sonido sordo del mutismo absoluto. Dándose cuenta por primera vez del inesperado cambio en su ambiente, se retorció incómoda. ¿Era correcto el sentir esa extraña calidez en el pecho, sabiéndose acompañada por otra persona?, ¿Estaba dispuesta a admitir que a veces, la soledad era algo que le dolía? No podía acostumbrarse a algo así. Estar con él un día que generalmente pasaba sin compañía, era sólo coincidencia. No podía esperar que estuviera alguien a su lado siempre, ya fuera ese ojiazul o quien fuera. Estar sola era algo con lo que había crecido y con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

La amatista levantó los ojos a la pequeña ventana recubierta por cristal blindado. Vio a la débil luz de las farolas los delicados copos de nieve que caían acompasadamente, y que desaparecían de repente para posarse en quién sabe dónde. Proveniente de la dirección del escritorio del guardia, se dejó escuchar una suave y tranquila canción navideña. Eriol se movió un poco a su lado. El frío se hizo soportable.

Dejándose vencer por el sueño, la joven atinó a recargar la mejilla contra la cálida coronilla del ojiazul, antes de sumirse en un agradable estupor. ¿El rey Hiragizawa recordaría eso en la mañana?

_Como sea… _

_Continuará…_

Hola! Pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo de esta historia, esperando que no se les haya hecho tan pesado como anteriores. Habrá capítulos con más acción, como éste, y capítulos con menos, como algunos anteriores, pero considero que todos tienen un propósito a cumplir dentro de la historia. Como sea, sigo esta historia porque la verdad no sé cómo seguir Brillo Escarlata… estoy tan atorada en esa, porque no sé como seguir. Recibo ayuda de vez en cuando pero al parecer no ha sido suficiente para que llegue la inspiración. Pensaré todo más detenidamente e intentaré terminar ambas historias, para así no dejar tantas inconclusas.

Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, y gracias a los que empezaron a leer apenas este fic. Sigo esperando los dibujos prometidos de cierta personita! Jajaja

Nos leemos luego!

Tiff


	11. La tormenta

El piano

_Por: Tiff Dincht_

_Ésta es nuestra vida. En este mundo de riqueza, la importancia de cada persona reside en los triunfos y los fracasos, en las compañías que te definen. En este mundo superfluo, la apariencia abre las puertas y las ambiciones erigen las máscaras que destrozan todo lo humano. Aquí, todo reside en lo efímero, en lo banal. Después de todo, y al final, el prestigio es lo único que cuenta…_

_Capítulo XI: __ La Tormenta_

Las raíces rastreables más antiguas de la familia Daidouji se remontan a la era Heian. Pueden proclamarse poseedores de vínculos sanguíneos con la familia real, siendo descendientes directos del legendario clan Genji. Los Daidouji establecieron sus raíces en el mundo económico fundando renombrados bancos y realizando prestamos en la era Meiou, expandiéndose posteriormente a los sectores de la educación y los servicios para convertirse en líderes de dichas industrias. Su fama se expandió a nivel internacional con su entrada en la división de los juguetes en los años 1800's, haciéndoles la cadena más famosa en todo el mundo en ese ramo, y otorgándoles con ello un estatus inamovible dentro del mundo financiero, que permanece hasta la actualidad.

Encontrar antecedentes de tal familia había sido una tarea sencilla. La fama de los Daidouji sobrepasaba fronteras y parecía no tener fin. Si él pensaba que su familia gozaba de un estatus financiero prominente, no conocía los verdaderos alcances de ese imperio. Incluso la familia Hiragizawa mantenía negocios con ellos, y fungían como socios en empresas que proveían fuertes ingresos monetarios a sus cuentas bancarias.

Eriol tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras se revolvía incomodo en la silla dispuesta frente a su computadora de escritorio. En ese momento, deseó no ser ese chico que se creía omnipotente para nunca haberle puesto los ojos encima a esa mujer, sólo por el capricho de empezar con su incansable lucha de poder. Si ella quisiera, y si la relación con su madre era tan unida como decían los rumores (muy al contrario de lo que ella afirmaba) los negocios de sus padres podrían caer en una crisis descomunal. De retirar sus acciones, su estilo de vida se vendría abajo. ¿Por qué no se había interesado antes en investigar las relaciones que tenían ambas familias? Había dado por sentado que su poderío era insuperable, que tenía a sus pies el mundo financiero japonés; sin siquiera imaginarse que dependía de muchos otros para sobrevivir.

Le quedaba el alivio de que, en caso de que hubiera querido arruinarlo desde la parte económica, seguramente ya lo hubiera hecho para esos momentos. Al parecer, el estilo de Tomoyo Daidouji no era utilizar sus influencias monetarias o políticas para amedrentar a sus oponentes. Los problemas que tenía con profesores se resolvían como con cualquier otro alumno. Castigos, tareas extras, sermones, ensayos kilométricos… eran los precios que debía pagar por sus impertinencias y su pereza. No era como él, que se libraba de casi todos los castigos por la influencia de su padre, por su despliegue descarado de poder. Un ligero sentimiento de vergüenza le invadió, una carga de conciencia a la que no estaba acostumbrado le recayó en la mente, haciéndole pensar en lo sencilla que había resultado su vida escolar. Sin regaños, sin castigos, sin ninguna dificultad… ninguna hasta que había llegado Yue. Él era el único que se le había enfrentado sin importarle a qué familia pertenecía, lo había sometido a su voluntad sin que sus lloriqueos sirvieran de mucho. Ni siquiera su padre había intercedido por él, mirándole extrañamente al contarle su castigo.

Bueno, no era que él se hubiera comportado como el hijo modelo esas últimas semanas… ya se imaginaba lo que le esperaba cuando su padre regresara de ese viaje de negocios, seguro se llevaría mucho más que el interminable sermón sobre su honor vía telefónica.

Cómo sea. Había iniciado esa investigación exhaustiva para averiguar por sí mismo y con detalle, la línea sanguínea que llevaban los Daidouji. Todo hasta llegar al abuelo de la joven, comprador de aquel piano que ella tanto ansiaba encontrar, y que había sido heredado a su padre. Mouri Daidouji era el nombre de su abuelo. De su matrimonio legítimo habían nacido sólo dos hijas: Sonomi y Akako, gemelas idénticas. De ellas, sólo sobrevivía la primera, muriendo la otra en un accidente de automóvil. El padre de Tomoyo entonces, debía ser el esposo de Sonomi. ¿Por qué le habría heredado a él justamente, una reliquia tan valiosa?, ¿No habría sido más común el habérselo dado a su hija legítima?

Aparte toda la intriga, algo quedaba claro. De haber pasado aquel objeto en regla de persona a persona, el nombre del comprador inicial debería seguir apareciendo en los papeles de la operación. Sólo había que rastrear cada movimiento. Pidió a Dios que todas las transacciones hubieran sido legales, o tendría que enfrentarse aún a más obstáculos.

…

Tomoyo hizo dos paradas especiales antes de dirigirse a casa después de asistir a la inscripción del nuevo semestre escolar. Una, en su tienda favorita de golosinas. En una de las calles principales que la llevaban directamente a casa, había una pequeña tienda siempre rebosante de todo tipo de comida chatarra, en su especialidad de sabores exóticos. Ahí conseguía lo que no podía encontrar en ningún otro sitio. _Hello Panda_ de berro, R_uffles_ de cebolla concentrada, _Kit Kat_ versión té verde… todos eran adquiridos en el mismo lugar. Su parada de ese día había sido para conseguir los nuevos _Pepperfruits_, que consistían en dulces con sabor a pimienta, y dos cajas de _pokis_ de tomate.

La segunda parada, había sido la reglamentaria al final de cada mes, en la tienda de manga. Compró tres tomos nuevos de tres series distintas y una revista de novedad, y lo metió todo en su mochila, saliendo a la calle felizmente. Era extraño cómo podía caminar por cualquier sitio de esa manera tan despreocupada. Ni paparazzi, ni acosadores, ni gente sospechosa se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Su apariencia no destacaba, y ningún chico la volteaba a ver jamás. Era feliz sin recibir atención, pasando desapercibida como cualquier otra persona en el mundo japonés. Viajar sin guardaespaldas y en metro le daba una sensación de libertad de la que muchos chicos de su entorno hubieran sentido envidia.

Llegó caminando a casa a mitad de la tarde, y entró despreocupadamente. La servidumbre aún se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Recibieron su gorra y sus pertenencias con solemnidad, pero nadie se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Una de las reglas de su madre para trabajar en ese lugar, era que nadie podía intimar con su hija. Intimar, para Sonomi, era una sonrisa de empatía o una palmada cariñosa en la espalda. Cualquier gesto de ese tipo, era castigado con el despido sin oportunidad de explicación. Por ello, siempre que la joven llegaba temprano a casa o se quedaba en ella los domingos, se le trataba siempre como a una princesa pero sin cruzar palabra con nadie. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de buscar los ojos de sus trabajadores, o que había desistido en su intento de armar una charla formal. De todos modos, nadie le respondía, era como hablar con la pared.

Ese día subió a su dormitorio después de buscar una lata de refresco de melón, dispuesta a pasar toda la tarde en el ocio de sus mangas… pero al pasar la puerta, se quedó petrificada en su sitio. Sonomi Daidouji estaba sentada en su cama ostentando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aún con el bolso de viaje en mano, sentada como una reina con las piernas cruzadas.

-Hola Tomoyo, he regresado a casa.- Sonomi se había encontrado ausente por casi un mes, desde la fastuosa fiesta de los Suoh, en un viaje pomposo con su amante en quién sabe qué parte del mundo.

La amatista la miró un momento y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a su escritorio y empezó a descargar el contenido de su mochila, sin dirigirle la palabra. Escuchó que su madre se levantaba de un salto de su cama, y se acercaba a ella retumbando sus pasos apresurados en el tablón. Volteó en el instante mismo en que sentía el impacto de la mano de su progenitora en el rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un momento.

-Mocosa impertinente. Deberías saludar a tu madre.- Tomoyo la miró un momento, y observó en los ojos de esa mujer un odio en su contra que no podía reprimir.

-Hola madre.- dijo en voz baja sin sobarse el golpe del rostro, pero bajando inmediatamente la mirada.

Sonomi sonrió. Se acercó a su hija y le abrazó fríamente, pero con delicadeza.

-No deberías hacer enojar a tu madre.- le dijo ella en un susurro suave, empalagoso. –No nos vemos desde hace casi un mes, y no deberíamos pelear tan pronto.- se separó de la joven y le acarició el rostro, que presentaba un pequeño enrojecimiento. –Te extrañé Tomoyo, no había día que no pensara en ti. La próxima vez, te llevaré a mi viaje.- dijo con sorna evidente.

La joven alzó una mirada de incredulidad hostil. –No mientas.-

Eso le ganó otra bofetada.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?- le volvió a susurrar su madre con dulzura fingida, con veneno en la voz. -¿Quieres que te golpee para que entiendas? ¿Acaso quieres que esté enojada contigo?-

La joven tragó saliva, incapaz de moverse. Decidió no pronunciar ningún otro sonido. Sonomi sólo se le acercó al rostro, exhibiendo sin pudor una mirada de triunfo absoluto, y le besó la mejilla lastimada con un roce cuidadoso.

-No salgas de tu habitación. Roy está aquí.- Sonomi se separó de ella de inmediato, supo que ambos tendrían sexo en el lugar que se les antojara. La joven asintió. –Tu y yo iremos después de compras y planearemos la siguiente reunión.-

Sonomi salió del lugar tomando su bolso de viaje, sin volver la mirada atrás. Tomoyo observó el punto en el que había desaparecido su madre, y pronto sintió una arcada. Con las piernas temblorosas, corrió al baño y devolvió el estómago en el lavabo. Pensó con tristeza que no podría comer después de eso todas las deliciosas golosinas que había comprado, tendría ese malestar lo que restaba del día.

…

Syaoran Li se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con la luz de la mesita encendida. Arrojaba al aire un pequeño balón de plástico que cambiaba de color cada vez que volvía a dejar sus manos, para repetir la operación segundos después. No se dedicaba a pensar en nada en realidad. Estaba más que aburrido. El cielo ya se había oscurecido, y el frío empezaba a hacerse cada vez más denso, proporcionándole con cada minuto que pasaba la certeza de que quedarse en casa era lo más adecuado. Sus planes, hasta ese momento, eran comer el sándwich que había comprado por la tarde, tomar un rápido baño relajante, y sentarse en la computadora a navegar por internet hasta la madrugada. Ni pensar en salir con ese clima. Primero loco.

Dejó su tarea de lanzar la pelota, al escuchar un ruido en el balcón. Aguzó el oído y alcanzó a notar cómo una puerta se abría y empujaba la nieve poco a poco, con algo de esfuerzo. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a su puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de Tomoyo Daidouji, que salía de su habitación con la ropa de invierno puesta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el castaño de inmediato, sin esforzarse por ocultar la preocupación de su voz.

-No te importa.- contestó la chica fríamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ya es muy tarde.- se acercó al balcón de la joven rápidamente y saltó a él con agilidad. –Deberías irte a la cama.-

-Lo haré cuando me dé la gana.- le dio la espalda al chico y se dirigió a la orilla opuesta del balcón, mirando hacia abajo para encontrar el mejor camino de descenso.

El castaño la alcanzó antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso. La tomó de la muñeca con firmeza, haciendo que ella le regresara la mirada.

-Dijiste que no irías de nuevo.- le susurró el joven con una mirada entristecida, algo que hizo que el corazón de la joven saltara un latido. Se fijó en el suelo de inmediato.

-No intentes ser mi madre Li.- en lugar de soltarla, como ella hubiera esperado, el castaño alcanzó su otra mano con delicadeza, quedando ambos frente a frente. La chica no se movió, intentaba no pensar en lo que él se proponía.

Syaoran tragó saliva, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. –No quiero ser tu madre, ¿Qué no lo ves?- dijo en un susurro rasposo lanzándole una mirada significativa que no intentó disimular, dando un paso hacia ella con extrema lentitud. Ella le miró con cautela, sin saber que decir. Su proximidad le pareció peligrosamente incitante. Atinó en dar un paso titubeante hacia atrás.

-Lo que sea que intentes no funcionará.- le dijo con voz hostil, algo quebradiza.

Una mirada herida se dibujó en los ojos castaños. El joven puso distancia entre ambos, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. -Bien.- le dijo, fijando los ojos al suelo. –Ve entonces, no te detendré.- y ágilmente regresó a su balcón, entrando a su habitación nuevamente sin dirigir un segundo la mirada hacia atrás.

Tomoyo se quedó un momento estática en su lugar. Nunca había visto a Li de esa manera. En su cara, se había reflejado un gesto de decepción por un segundo, adquiriendo inmediatamente una máscara de indiferencia. Sintió una punzada de culpa en la nuca, observando la puerta cerrada y la luz que se apagaba detrás de las cortinas. Dio un paso adelante y titubeó. Si entraba a esa habitación ¿Qué sucedería? Si desistía de su objetivo de salir a mitad de la noche e iba con el castaño a mostrarle su cara de arrepentimiento… ¿Todo seguiría como hasta entonces? La posibilidad de escuchar otra vez ese susurro apagado repleto de ternura proviniendo de sus labios, le llenó de inquietud. ¿Y si, llevada por el momento, era incapaz de mantener sus sentimientos debajo de su fría máscara de hostilidad? ¿Y que tal sí, herida como estaba por el desprecio de su madre, corría a buscar la atención en el cálido aliento incitante de quien no debía? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?

Sin pensarlo más, se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza escondiendo su largo cabello, y empezó a descender ágilmente por el empedrado, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

…

Aunque nunca lo demostraba abiertamente, como solía hacerlo con su habilidad con el piano; Eriol poseía un tono de voz bastante aceptable. En la soledad de su automóvil, con la música en alto volumen, solía cantar a todo pulmón la discografía entera de _The Cure. _Los vidrios polarizados le daban la confianza para deshacerse la garganta en su micrófono imaginario, despeinando su cabeza alocadamente con cada percusión. Era su entretención cuando se enfrentaba al terrible tedio de los embotellamientos.

Esa tarde a pesar de los malos pronósticos del tiempo, había ido a buscar al centro cierta tienda que alguien le había comentado alguna vez, en donde vendían frituras de extravagantes sabores que él tenía la curiosidad de probar. Desafortunadamente, había salido tarde de su casa, y un raro tráfico que seguramente se debía a la nieve, le había mantenido detenido casi media hora en un mismo lugar. Por ello, ofrecía concierto al lado de Robert Smith, manteniéndole entretenido y sereno durante todo el trayecto. Sobra mencionar que la tienda de frituras que era su destino, había bajado sus cortinas hacía casi una hora cuando llegó al sitio, ganándose una letanía de improperios que Eriol lanzó en un fluido e impecable inglés, y por los cuales su madre se hubiera escandalizado. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, volvió a subir a su automóvil y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, encontrándose nuevamente con el tráfico insufrible del centro de la ciudad. El ojiazul suspiró derrotado. Se decidió a mantener la paciencia el resto del camino, dedicándose a observar los escaparates de las tiendas que aún permanecían abiertas, dispuesto a obedecer el capricho de su estómago.

Condujo a vuelta de rueda. Observó a su derecha un escaparate con adornos navideños aun relampagueando por todos lados, enmarcando las ofertas en electrodomésticos. Vio a un pequeño de cara regordeta llorando a todo pulmón en medio de la acera, señalando un montón de globos flotantes a su madre, que lo halaba del brazo con una cara de fastidio imposible de evitar. La repostería, repleta aun a las diez de la noche, continuaba repartiendo por los estantes pasteles recién horneados que dejaban con la boca abierta a más de uno. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se estacionó de un rápido volantazo en un sitio libre y, enfundándose con guantes y bufanda, se dirigió al lugar, decidido a saciar su antojo.

Salió de ahí con una enorme bolsa de papel repleta de bollos dulces y pastelillos recién hechos. Metió la mano en la bolsa mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a su automóvil, cuando algo le hizo tropezar. Hubiera perdido la decencia al caer estruendosamente en plena acera, de no haberse sostenido en el último segundo de un poste de luz; acción que le hizo volcar el contenido entero de la bolsa que tan celosamente había adquirido. Mirando su tesoro esparcido por el suelo, y pensando en que ese no había sido su mejor día, volteó hacia lo que le había hecho tropezar con una mirada de furia en el rostro; para encontrarse con una figura encapuchada sentada frente a la repostería que mantenía una pierna estirada, obstruyendo el paso.

-Esa hubiera sido una caída espectacular.- se burló la figura sin levantar el rostro- Imagínalo. El rey Hiragizawa volando por los aires, circulando por toda la red.-

Eriol escuchó una risilla burlona bastante conocida. La escuchaba cada tarde, en sus clases de tutoría. Ese sonido irritante no podría tener otra dueña: Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Vas a pagar por eso. Fueron casi 3,000 yenes.- la figura encapuchada levantó el rostro al fin ostentando una enorme sonrisa burlona, y Eriol se olvidó al instante de su creciente furia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó consternado, ignorando a los mirones que empezaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor. A la luz de los faroles y de los escaparates, los rasguños y los hematomas en el rostro de la joven eran evidentes. Uno de sus párpados tenía un muy mal aspecto, y sangre seca adornaba un costado de su labio.

La joven se rió, sin moverse un centímetro. –Me caí. En el mismo lugar que tú.-

Las manos de la joven, que descansaban inmóviles sobre una de sus rodillas, se veían machacadas.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- una furia inusitada se vio reflejada en los ojos azules. Apretó los puños con fuerza sin poderse contener.

Tomoyo le miró sorprendida, desapareciendo inmediatamente su actitud de altanería. Se inclinó hacia el joven sin mucho esfuerzo y le susurró firmemente. –Me lo hice yo misma. Detente.- él la miró desconcertado.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia?- una de las señoras que se habían detenido a observar el espectáculo, empezaba a hurgar en su bolso por su celular.

-Muchas gracias.- exclamó la chica con rapidez, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. –No es grave, mi amigo me llevará al hospital.- y sosteniéndose de la pared con una sola mano, se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo. Lanzó un largo suspiro y empezó a caminar lentamente por la acera, mientras todos los curiosos le iban abriendo paso sin dejarla de observar. Eriol la miró consternado. Le alcanzó de tres zancadas y la tomó por la cintura cuidadosamente, proporcionándole soporte. Ella sólo atinó a sostenerse un brazo por el codo, sin poner ninguna objeción.

…

Una de la mañana en punto, tormenta de nieve en camino, y al fin se dirigían a casa. El saldo de aquella inesperada noche había sido una fisura en el codo derecho de la amatista, una fisura que le obligaría a llevar una estorbosa férula por al menos un mes, cuando tendría su revisión con el médico nuevamente. Sintiéndose obligado por la caballerosidad, Eriol se había sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital pacientemente, aguardando mientras una enfermera regordeta se llevaba a la amatista por casi dos horas.

Al inicio de su travesía, habían discutido acerca del hospital al que deberían dirigirse. Él sugería una clínica privada bastante reconocida, y ella proponía un hospital público ubicado a veinte minutos más de camino. No pudo convencerla a pesar de los largos argumentos que le lanzó, acerca de una mejor tecnología y una atención médica especializada más eficiente; al contrario, ella se acaloraba más en sus respuestas y amenazaba con ir en taxi de continuar con la conversación. Él estuvo a punto de tomarle la palabra.

Como era de esperarse, la sala de espera estaba atestada de pacientes. Algunos sentados en sillas de ruedas y otros aguantando dolores sentados al lado de sus familiares en las sillas comunales. Le había volteado a ver con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro, esperando que, al notar lo atestado del lugar y el tiempo que tardarían en atenderla, se decidiera a decantarse por la opción que él proponía. Sin embargo, se había encontrado con un gesto sereno, que se paseaba por las filas de asientos con total tranquilidad.

-Eres una Daiujouji.- se había quejado sin atreverse a voltear a las atestadas sillas, reacio de encontrarse con algún rostro contorsionado. -¿Cómo es posible que vengas a este hospital?-

-Tú eres un Hiragizawa. ¿Por qué razón no vendrías?-

-Tan sólo mira este lugar.- había dicho con desdén, señalando a su alrededor. -Médicos y material insuficientes, focos de infección por todos lados, atención de tercer nivel… ¿Quién preferiría venir a este lugar?-

La amatista se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor.

-Mira este lugar Hiragizawa. Míralo bien. Veo médicos y enfermeras esforzándose por dar el mejor servicio con el material que tienen, veo rostros preocupados de familias enteras y desconocidos que se estrechan la mano cálidamente, y se proporcionan palabras de aliento. Veo humanidad y empatía en los ojos de extraños. ¿En dónde más encontraré a personas como estas?-

Una enfermera se detuvo frente a ellos en ese momento, una enorme sonrisa bondadosa iluminó su rostro sonrosado. -¿Qué te ha pasado muchacha?- le preguntó con una pequeña voz infantil.

-Él me empujó de las escaleras.- le contestó Tomoyo poniendo un rostro de sufrimiento bastante creíble. La enfermera miró al acusado frunciendo las cejas con desagrado tomándola del brazo sano para guiarla.

-La violencia en el noviazgo es penada.- comentó la mujer al aire, mientras se alejaba hacia una de las salas contiguas con una Tomoyo risueña. Eriol había mirado al espacio vacío por largo rato, y había hundido la cabeza en las manos suspirando ruidosamente.

_Estupida Daidouji y sus ideologías humanistas…_

-No tenías que esperarme, podría haber tomado un taxi.- de regreso al presente, en su automóvil, Eriol volteó la cabeza a su lado al asiento del copiloto, desde el que Tomoyo le veía con seriedad. El rostro de la joven se había empezado a hinchar del costado izquierdo, otorgándole un aspecto casi risible, de no ser el feo hematoma que se regaba debajo del mismo.

-¿En qué te metiste Tomoyo?- la seriedad del tono de su voz debía haberse reflejado en su rostro. La amatista le miró por un instante, y en seguida bajó la mirada a su regazo.

-No es nada serio.- contestó ella en tono neutral.

-Ese "nada serio" te mantendrá inmóvil por un mes.-

El joven se estacionó a unos pasos de la entrada principal de la amatista de un solo movimiento, apagando el motor en seguida. Los dos se quedaron en sus asientos, mirando al frente, sin decir ni una palabra. Eriol pensó enseguida en las peleas que tenía con Sakura y en ese silencio tan conocido que se extendía por el automóvil y terminaba por envolverlo todo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Hiragizawa. Te veré mañana en la escuela.- Tomoyo salió del auto con algunas dificultades y cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzando trabajosamente entre la nieve arremolinada a la entrada de su casa. Eriol la observó por un rato, aún con el motor apagado. Miró que la chica contemplaba la entrada principal con ojo crítico, y cómo después de un rato de deliberación consigo misma se dirigía a uno de los costados de la casa. De un momento a otro la vio colgando de su brazo sano de uno de los barrotes de la barda, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Se apeó del automovil lo más rápido que pudo al notar que parecía que la chica iba en serio y corrió en su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no vas por la entrada principal?- le gritó desde la acera, rompiendo el profundo silencio de la noche sin estrellas.

-¿Quieres despertar a toda la cuadra?- le susurró ella con enojo evidente. -¿No lo ves? No puedo entrar por ahí.- él la miró de forma interrogante, acercándose a su lado.

-Esto es demasiado misterio.- comentó Eriol de manera sombría. –Voy a tocar el timbre.-

La joven lo alcanzó de una zancada, aferrándose a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. –No lo hagas.- le dijo en voz ansiosa. –Mi madre está en la casa.-

El ojiazul le lanzó una mirada de entendimiento.

-Si se entera que salí a estas horas me mataría, literalmente.-

-Morirás igualmente si trepas esa barda.-

-Sería una muerte menos escabrosa.- la joven le sonrió auténticamente, hubiera sido un lindo gesto de no tener el rostro demacrado.

Eriol suspiró. –Ven, te ayudaré a subir al balcón. Pero tendrás que llevarme una bolsa grande de _Ruffles_ con ajo mañana.-

La tarea de subir al balcón por la pared empedrada resultó más difícil de lo pensado en un principio. La caída de la nieve empezaba a arreciar con el paso de los minutos, convirtiéndose pronto en una leve ventisca en aumento de intensidad. Imposibilitada de un brazo y con raspones y moretones por todos lados, Tomoyo dependía completamente del soporte del ojiazul para dar el siguiente paso. Por su lado, y a pesar del esfuerzo, Eriol pasaba por dificultades al soportar solo el peso de otra persona. Resbaló una vez, recibiendo a Tomoyo sobre sí al caer al suelo; una escena para nada romántica y bastante dolorosa.

Tres cuartos de hora después, la amatista y su rescatador al fin pisaban el mosaico del balcón, acalambrados por el frío y el daño recibido en el ascenso. Ambos entraron en la habitación, y se desplomaron uno al lado de otro en la cama, exhaustos.

-Jesús, eso en verdad fue horrible.- exclamó la chica, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

-Eres muy pesada.- exclamó el ojiazul en un débil quejido, de cara al cálido edredón.

-Eres una niñita.- contestó ella sin abrir los ojos, visiblemente agotada. –Deberías irte, mi madre vendrá temprano.-

-Ajá, sólo descansaré un minuto.-

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, y pronto las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas. Fuera, el viento arreció como se había pronosticado en los segmentos del clima, y una fuerte tormenta se abalanzó sobre la ciudad desierta. Pronto, automóviles, buzones, bancas y cobertizos empezaron a quedar sumergidos entre kilos y kilos de espesa blancura. El pronóstico auguraba la prolongación del suceso meteorológico al menos 24 horas más…

_Continuará…_


End file.
